Negans Vice
by LolaWednesday
Summary: When you're addicted to something you'll break any rule to get your vice. All Lexi wants is a peaceful heroin fueled existence in Sanctuary but being Negans favourite toy isn't easy. Rated M for language and adult content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The itching had started. The uncontrollable, unrelenting itching that came without fail as she started to get sick. How long had it been? A day? Maybe two? Getting clean was always an option but then the depressing reality of what life was now came crashing in pretty damn hard, that's what the drugs were for. Numbing.

Yet here she was in the predicament she constantly found her self in, she'd run out. Now she had to wait till someone brought it back from a scavenger hunt.

"Hey Lewis!" She yelled to her neighbour; he was a harmless man who idolised all the "working" men. "When's the convoy due back? Did Dwight go with them?" She was desperate, she could hear it in her own voice. Lewis never judges her though, even knowing what she does. Everyone knows what she does though and why the fuck should she hid it. She didn't want to work and slave away working for points just for a scrap of bread. Who would? She just needed some gear and water, and the left overs Lewis always gave her.

"He's down with a new recruit, so the grapevine says?" Lewis replied popping his head into Lexi's compartment. "He's not a nice man Lex, can you not wait?"

It was sweet how he worried about her, and it wasn't like he was wrong. Dwight was a twisted fuck at the best of times, and rumour had it Sherry was back as favourite so his already stellar personality was even worse. Slipping on a tattered flannel shirt, she moved towards Lewis and gently kissed him on the head. "I can handle him. Now you stop worrying and go do you."

The walk to the part of the compound where new recruits were kept was a long one. From the living quarters where the bottom feeders like her lived was central but the holding cells were way West of the compound. It was a nice sunny day so Lexi didn't mind the walk, in fact with the sun warming her pasty skin the itching almost became bearable. Almost. Her feet seemed to pick up speed without her knowledge, the need was becoming increasingly worse. Now she thought about it she needed to be sick. Swallowing it back as best she could, Lexi all but ran to the holding cells block desperate to get her stuff and be back in her bed feeling normal again.

"Dwight?" She called down the seemingly empty corridor. "I need something off you!" Her voice was getting louder. "Dwight you son of a bitch I know you have a new play thing down here so fucking answer me!"

A scrawny, blonde man came around the end of the corridor a smirk plastered across his heavily burnt face. "You know the deal Lexi." He tilted his head in the direction of a cell near to his left, dutifully she walked in and dropped down on to her knees. "Price has gone up, guna need more than a sloppy blow job."

Despite her natural reaction to tell him to go fuck himself, the need for heroin was stronger and she would do nearly anything to get hold of some.

Smiling falsely at him she unbuttoned her jeans. "Make it quick, you know he doesn't like it if you don't do the job your assigned."

"I'm on my break." Was his smug reply as he kicked the door to.

It was all over quicker than she expected. A few thrusts and grunts later and the little silver foil packet was placed in her hand and she was darting into a dark unoccupied corridor to shoot up. She had planned to go back to her room and comfortably slip into bliss in bed but the world had other plans, here body simply couldn't wait so here she was sacking the liquid up into her latest syringe and quickly wrapping a belt around the top of her left arm. The moment it hit her blood stream she instantly felt better like she hadn't got a worry in the world. Every sense was humming and even the stark corridor felt cozy and homely.

A couple more minutes adjusting to the heroin in her system and she tucked her syringe back into her sock, and her spoon in her back pocket ready to go back to her compartment to enjoy the rest of her high. Maybe she'd sit out in the late afternoon sun? Walking back up the hallway she'd found Dwight she even found the horrendous music he was blaring at the latest inmate joyous. Lexi stood on her tip toes looking through the latch of the only closed door. Inside was a man. Who looked like her hadn't washed since the outbreak had began but past that he was quite handsome even with dried blood plastered across his face.

"If I was you, just do what they say. Makes life sooo much easier." He looked up at her for the first time as she spoke. "You don't want to make this place a permanent thing. Trust me."

He said nothing in return, as Lexi had expected. If she was in his position she wouldn't trust anyone who came a knocking, especially someone who was barely able to keep their eyes open as they spoke no more than five sentences.

"Get out of here Lexi!" Dwight shouted. "If you're caught down here it's my balls on the chopping block!" He advanced on her quickly shoving her to the door which led out of the block, his eyes darting around with mild panic. The warm afternoon sun only highlighted the melted half of his face once they were outside. Lexi has seen many things since the world ended but what happened to Dwight was possibly the worst. She could still smell the melted skin and hear his agonised screams.

"I'm gone! I'm gone!"

Lexi had been right about wanting to sit in the sun it felt amazing with the drugs coursing around her system. Closing her eyes as she ambled back in the direction of the living quarters she could almost forget she was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Birds chirped, the slight breeze tickled her face and the usual growl of zombies couldn't be heard. Today was a good day.

"Well what do we fucking have here then?" The deep voice interrupted her moment like a sledge hammer. "I asked you a fucking question sweetheart."

Trying to prolong her good feelings as long as possible, Lexi opened her eyes extremely slowly. There he stood, even outside he completely filled the space with his presence alone. Lucille was casually rested on his shoulder where it usually was when he wasn't using it to cave in skulls. Lexi tried desperately to keep her focus on his face and not come across as the doped up mess she currently was. "I'm just enjoying the afternoon weather," She lied as best as she could. "It'll be winter before you know it." She added pathetically; he was a brute, a psychopath but stupid he was not.

Lucille swung down from his shoulder and the end rested on the concrete before he began tapping the bat rhythmically. "Sugar tits, you wouldn't be lying to me would you?" His face creased into a smile but this dark eyes showed he wasn't joking at all. "Come here."

Dragging her feet painfully slow Lexi tried to think of excuses as to how she'd got high because she knew he'd know and she couldn't handle another session of isolation. Negan's hand grabbed her chin and angled her face upwards to get a better look. Lexi could hear the cogs turning in his head and the terrifying snap she'd been dreading.

"Lexi, you wouldn't be over here because ol' Dwighty boy was all alone, would you?" His eyes bore into her. "Because that would be a fucking mistake of colossal motherfucking size." The grin he'd been wearing had widened in the most intimidating way and he revelled in the fear that washed over her face. "You've got cum on your jeans."

Her eyes shot down in panic giving him everything he needed to know. "Negan, I was sick! I needed a little bit." She pleaded with him, she was not going back into isolation no fucking way. "I didn't know when you'd be back! I asked people I swear, I asked people when the convoy would be back! Please don't lock me up again." Tears began welling in her eyes threatening to drip down her cheeks. She hated showing weakness in front of him it gave him a sense of power she didn't want him to have.

Negan's free hand locked into her long matted hair tugging painfully downwards forcing her to make and keep eye contact with him. He had told her numerous times not to fuck his men and yet again she had disobeyed him. This he couldn't tolerate. True he hadn't said such words to his men, she wasn't his wife and he sure as fuck didn't want people thinking he was like some fucking teenage boy over her but there was something about this girl that drove him insane. Her big bambi eyes were searching his face for forgiveness making his anger bubble and his cock twitch. God damn the fucking bitch for being so innocent looking. Dropping the hold he had on her hair he reached into a pocket a brought his walking talking up to his lips. "Dwight, put Lexi in isolation."

The scream broke from her chapped lips before she even realised the noise was coming from her. "No! Please! Pleeaaasseee!" Two of Negan's men grabbed Lexi by both of her arms and began dragging her back to the holding cells block. "I'm sorry please!" The tears were falling freely down her face now blurring her vision but she could still make his broad figure out following her.

"You see if you don't listen to me Lex, there's fucking motherfucking consequences. Don't matter how good the pussy is rules are fucking rules." His deep voice bellowed echoing through the corridor they just entered. "Apparently a week wasn't long enough last time." He leaned into her tear stained face cupping her cheeks in both hands. "Let's see how you deal with two weeks."

Lexi's whole body was shaking. Two weeks with no heroin she'd die, she literally would die she was sure of it. Negan had never punished her so bad and he'd punished her a lot, the holding cells were basically her second home and each time was worse than the last but when you're addicted to something you'll break any rule to get that vice. "Please." It was all she could think of one last pathetic attempt to worm out of this hole she'd fallen in.

"I hope his cock was fucking worth it." He sneered the grin still in place. Shoving his mens grips off of Lexi he grabbed her by the hair again and shoved her into a cell. She hit the floor with a thud landing in a messy heap of limbs and hair. Fuck she needed a hair cut. "Give me the rest."

Lexi knew there was no point in arguing so obediently she reached into her sock passing him both the needle and the foil packet. "Will he be punished?" She whispered now it was just the two of them in the cell.

"That is none of your fucking concern sweetheart." Watching her this pathetic didnt make him as happy as he'd hoped it would, in fact it just made him think about her with some small cocked fucker more which only enraged him more. What he wouldn't give to burn the other side of Dwighty boys face but oh no the real way to get under his skin was to fuck Sherry in the room next to him. Locking the door behind him he tried to ignore her screams of sorry and please, he needed a distraction quick. Sherry was in for a long night and so was Dwight. Beating his fist on the door next to Lexi's cell he laughed loudly. "Daryl looks like you have a fucking neighbor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When tomorrow came it was even harder. The churning was back in her life, in her stomach. There was nothing to think about in the dark box she was currently locked in. Before the world ended she'd had many times like this. Minus the cell. There had been a pawnbrokers not far from her apartment. Lexi had some jewellery, not much. Odds and bobs. She knew to expect disappointment from pawnbrokers. Lexi had been hoping for maybe seventy bucks for the silver necklace her mother had given her, it had to be worth at least a couple of hundred. After twenty minutes she'd gone back to her car, throwing her scrunched up panties on to the floor. It had been the first step in a downward slope.

Today the music that Dwight was blasting felt like a drill against her temple. "Dwight, turn that shit off!" Lexi screamed into the darkness. Much to her surprise the music abruptly ended easing the tension on her brain.

Locks started turning and moments later light filled the tiny cell. Lexi squinted trying to adjust to the new level of light, again she heard a lock clicking and a door swinging open. "What's going on?" Struggling to her feet Lexi cautiously stepped out of her cell, this was not the usual in fact it was completely unusual. Unusual was never good. "Dwight?" She needed clarification because now she was in full panic mode because never would Negan ever let her out after just one night.

Lexi was grabbed by the arm on her left side; Dwight began pulling her out of the block into the concrete forecourt where a large group of Negan's men and wives stood. It wasn't until Dwight stopped pulling her she realised the other prisoner was stood beside her held by another minion. He was wearing the usual prisoner boiler suits and had what Lexi was sure was fresh blood on top of the dried stuff she'd noticed yesterday. He was obviously a fighter.

"I don't know how many of you know about dear fucking Lexi here?" The booming voice of they're leader broke through the silence as he strode through the group making himself undoubtedly the point of interest. "This little hot fucker is a motherfucking junkie! I know right? Like there isn't enough shit to deal with in this world, am I fucking right?" No one dared to answer. "But Lex here thinks it's fucking okay to fuck some of you in exchange for her fucking dope, and I for one will not stand it any more!" The trademark smirk he always wore crept onto his face as he passed Lucille to one of his men to hold. "She is interfering with your fucking work, which is my fucking work. Therefore making it my fucking problem." Negan reached down and began unbecoming his belt and pulling it from the loops. "I've fucking tried to rehabilitate this cute fucker but fuck me she is a tough nut to fucking crack. So we're guna try something a little new today." His smile broadened as he stopped his pacing to focus his attention solely on Daryl. "You are guna take this here fucking belt and bring it down on her back until I fucking say stop." Negan watched Daryl's face contort with anger only succeeding to fill him with glee, he wasn't a stupid man and he knew he wouldn't be able to get Daryl to just do as he was told. So he'd come up with a clause. "I can see you're not fucking keen on this so here it is, if you don't do it oh boy I fucking will." He bent down so he was eye level with Daryl. "And I know this little hot cake loves it fucking rough."

Lexi watched as Daryl's eye flitted between her and Negan trying to formulate a decent out come.

"Times up!" Negan snapped the belt taught in his hands. "Oh I'm guna enjoy this." He laughed to himself clicking at two men. "Take her top off and tie her to that fucking pole."

"No Negan please!" Lexi begged choking back tears as her top was ripped into pieces.

"Bra too, I don't want no fucking blocks."

The hot pole burnt her front as her hands were tied around it holding her in place, she tried to think of anything apart from what was about to happen. Anything, puppies, icecream, heroin but the second the leather bit into her skin with an almighty crack nothing but the overwhelming all consuming pain occupied her mind.

"Not guna scream for me Lex? Cos I know I've made you scream before."

The beatings had no logic behind them so Lexi couldn't prepare herself for when the next one was coming and after maybe three more lashings she couldn't hold the screams in any more. They poured out freely as did the tears down her face, it was never going to end he enjoyed pain to much, this was how she was sure she was going to die.

At dusk Lexi felt herself coming to. The air had become cold now but the heat radiating off her back was like a nuclear reactor. She was completely cramped up from being tied in the same position all day but she was too scared to move just in case her back split in two. Lexi prided herself on being a strong person but this was too much, this she couldn't handle. Sobbing softly to herself Lexi allowed herself a few moments before slipping her hands out of their loosened restraints. "Fuck." The searing pain ripped through her back as she gently stood upright for the first time in hours. Staggering at a pace that was deemed doable by the lashes on her back, Lexi made the journey back to her compartment. How was she going to hid this from all her neighbour's? All the questions and gossiping that surged through the compound was bad enough but she was half naked no one would not notice her.

Never had her compartment been so welcoming, the old cot all but sang out for her. Apart from the fact she'd never be able to lay on her back again.

"Lexi I heard about you being tied to a post or something? What happened-" Lewis stopped short as his gaze landed on her shredded spine. "Jesus Lex!" It came out as a whisper his face paling a few shades as he took it all in. "You need to go to the infirmary. Get it treated and dressed."

"I have no points Lewis." Lexi sighed not really wanting to speak to anyone.

"Use mine then! If that gets infected you could die!"

Lexi couldn't help but chuckle at what he'd said. "Lewis do I look exactly alive to you?"

Lewis faltered his kind face full of defeat. He cared about her a lot, not in a romantic way but more of a brotherly way they had both arrived around the same time and had stuck together since. He'd witnessed all the punishments that Negan threw at her and Lewis had always been sure that he was trying to help her but in a Negan way but this was a new level of brutality that he was one hundred percent sure Lexi didn't deserve. "What did you do?"

Negan strode into the small compartment with swagger, Lewis dropped to kneel upon seeing his leader. He demanded respect or fear off anyone he met and Sanctuary was his world, he was fucking God here so damn right people kneeled before him. Negan tapped Lucille on the floor in front of the young lad signalling for him to stand back up.

"Sir, I was just saying she should go to the infirmary to get the wounds dressed." Lewis' naturally shy demeanour was even quieter now the fearless leader was with him. Negan over shadowed him in every way possible not just because he was a tall man, Negan overshadowed every man he'd ever met.

"Well shit Lex, you've got a good one here. Fucking listen to him." Negan yanked Lexi's arm forcing her to spin so he could examine her back. He looked over the mess he'd created on her back; in all honesty he hadn't realised how far he'd gone on her. He had been so fucking enraged at the mere thought of Dwight putting his hands on her that his temper had got the better of him, but if the stupid bitch had learnt her lesson the first few thousand times he'd told her she wouldn't now be in this hell of a state. Thinking about it he couldn't now remember how long he'd whipped at her with his belt, by the looks of it well over two hours. He'd forced everyone to watch the entire time he lashed away at her and he'd made damn sure Sherry had known why the girl was getting such a beating. Making her stand tied to the pole with her tits out all day had been a last minute decision to ingrain it further in Lexi's head that he didn't fucking share his toys.

"Lewis go get dinner, I'll be fine. I promise." It was the first thing Lexi had said since Negan arrived but her eyes were still fixed exclusively on a patch on the floor.

Negan patted Lewis on the shoulder, the strength knocking him forwards slightly. "I'll see she gets to the infirmary." His voice was strong but sincere as he pushed Lewis out into the hallway.

Now his attention was entirely on Lexi but before he could get a word in she had reached forward quick as lightning and slapped him across the face.

"Fuck you!" Lexi spat anger replacing her initial fear. "I didn't deserve that. No one fucking deserves that!" She could feel herself getting more angry at the smug smirk plastered across his face and brought her fist down onto his chest then the other till she was beating at his chest with some speed.

"And I was guna let you stay at mine tonight sweetheart." His tone dripped with laughter, he was mocking her. "I told you so many fucking times not to fuck them! I put you in isolation for a fucking week!" He was yelling now his voice taking up all the space in Lexi's compartment. "You belong to me! And I do not fucking share!" Negan's hand stilled Lexi's fists pinning her hands by the sides. "I'm taking you to the infirmary."

Lexi knew him well enough to know there was no negotiations with Negan, it was his way or his way. "Can I at least put on a shirt?"

"Hide those perfect tits away?! That's a fucking crying shame!" Although his demeanour had changed he was already shrugging his trademark leather jacket off and yanking off his tshirt. "Put this on it'll hang off you're skinny fucking body so it won't tug on your back."

No one got to Lexi like Negan, at times he could do a small act that was so thoughtful and sweet that you'd never think he was a baseball bat baring psychopath. Not to mention he was the most handsome man she'd ever met in her entire life and stood before her in all his shirtless glory she could almost forgive what he'd done. Almost.

"You need to get them checked over too." Negan eyed the purple track marks on Lexi's arm, she rarely wore short sleeved tops to try and cover up her little secret and he only got to see them when she visited his office or bedroom.

"I can look after my self!" Lexi snapped, lamely trying to cover the marks with her hands. "Don't fucking pretend to care after what you did." Storming out of her compartment she didn't wait for him to follow as she marched her way to the infirmary. "Fucking prick." Lexi said to herself, how fucking dare he act like the damn hero when he'd battered the life out of her the same day! All she wanted was pain killers and her bed.

"Doc. Lexi here has had a fucking accident and her back needs dressing. You know what she's fucking like so no fucking morphine."

When had he caught up with her? And no morphine? If ever there had been a time for opiates it was now! "I need painkillers. I'm in fucking agony!" Lexi yelled at Negan outraged at his continual need to control her. "And it wasn't an accident was it." She dropped her voice so only he could hear, even as angry as she was Lexi knew not to push her luck with him while other people were around.

The compounds only doctor came out from a cupboard his arms full of bandages and gauze and lifted Lexi's top to get a proper look at her injuries. "This is going to take a while for me to clean and dress." He gingerly touched the effected area extremely aware of Negan's gaze. "Because of Lexi's erm... lifestyle she will take longer to heal. I'll treat her arms aswell."

"Fanfuckingtastic!" Negan exclaimed all the tension gone from his face. "I want her in over night Doc." Bending down he brought himself eye level with Lexi. "I'll be back later with a little something for you sweetheart. Now give me a kiss." His large hand tilted her head up slightly and he was a little surprised when she actually closed the space between them and gave him a soft kiss. He couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face. "Doc, she best be okay when I get back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Negan had returned to the infirmary a few hours later stinking of whiskey and sex. He'd given Lexi her remaining heroin and syringe and left without uttering a word at her.

So here she was now in delirious bliss high as a fucking kite, all her worries forgotten. The bed in the infirmary was much comfier than her old battered cot and with the heroin in her system she felt like she was laying on a fluffy cloud. Lexi had been watching the doctor while he had been working on her and had instantly clocked where the morphine was locked away, maybe when she was running low again she could break in here and take it instead of receiving a belting for getting it from Dwight or one of the others. I mean technically she would be abiding the new rule. Shifting slowly she felt her eye lids getting heavier and she knew it wouldn't be long till she was out cold and Lord knows she needed it, she'd given herself an extra dose tonight to help her sleep and hell if she didn't deserve that, and that's what she'd be telling Negan tomorrow when she needed more.

"Good morning camper!"

Lexi groaned peeking one eye open to see Negan's grinning face looking down at her. Why did he always have to be so loud? "Why are you here?"

His face changed to one of offence but his eyes held laughter behind them. "Well fuck me Lex! Not like I let you get medical care for free and had the damn fucking kindness to give you the shit you fucked Dwight for. Where's your appreciation?"

" _You're the reason I'm in here."_ Lexi hissed not in the mood for his games, come downs were a bitch. A shadow cast over her as Negan's broad form stood over her menacingly.

"No Lex, you put you in here. I fucking told you not to fucking do something and you did it. Now I believe you will think twice before fucking doing it again." Negan snatched up the empty foil that was laid on the table beside her bed. "You only come to me. Am I fucking clear?"

Lexi didn't admit it to anyone out loud but he terrified her, he was so unpredictable that you never knew what Negan you were going to be faced with and his mood changed quicker than he could swing Lucille. "I understand."

"Good." He replied leaning in close enough to her face to feel her shallow breathes tickle his face. "Because next time it'll be barbed wire, and I think I'll let my men have a go too." He watched as she swallowed and cast her wide eyes down at her hands. Oh how submission turned him on. "Come by my office this evening, Daddy will see what he can find on his outing." Swiping up Lucille from where she was propped against the wall by the door, he stopped suddenly and turned back to Lexi. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

Lexi knew it wasn't a question, so she obediently heaved herself out of the bed and trotted over to him. Standing on her tip toes she placed her hand softly on his chest to balance herself before leaning her face up and kissing him gently on the lips, but Negan was not a gentle man. Knotting his free hand in her hair he slammed her into the wall where Lucille had been. The pain from her back crashing into the wall made Lexi open her mouth in a silent scream, Negan took advantage of this deepening the kiss and biting down on her lip. "Oh Lex you're guna fucking kill me." He chuckled, not wanting to peel himself off her lithe body. "But daddy's got to go to work now."

Quicker than he'd jumped her, Negan had disappeared out of the infirmary and down the corridor out of sight. Lexi let out the breath she'd subconsciously been holding in. Climbing back in the infirmary bed, Lexi snuggled back in as comfortably as her back would allow she needed to sleep this madness off and prepare herself for what he had in store for her when he got back.

It was late afternoon when Lexi finally woke and went back to her compartment after the doctor had cleaned and redressed her back. She was on strict orders to keep the dressing dry and to come to have it cleaned and redressed once a week.

Lewis sprinted at her when he saw her coming down the hallway that their compartments were on. "Lex! I was so worried when you didn't come back." He pulled her into a tight hug, carefully placing his arms above her wounded back.

"I don't come back all the time." Lexi joked sitting down on her bed after she'd been released from Lewis' arms.

"This time was different." Lewis mumbled. "I've got you a new top with some of my points. I figured you don't have one since, you know." He disappeared momentarily and came back holding a grey Henley. "I also saved some points so you can have a shower."

Lexi had never been more touched in her life, it had been so long since someone had done something this thoughtful for her. "Lewis I can't except all that. How could I ever repay you?"

Lewis held his hand up shaking his head. "Lex what kind of brother would I be if I didn't help you back on your feet?"

Kissing Lewis on the forehead, Lexi took the top off of him and grabbed her ratty towel off the hook. "I'm so beyond thankful." With another quick kiss on his forehead Lexi practically skipped to the showers.

When Lexi entered the showers there was only a handful of people in there. _Thank God._ She thought to herself taking a cubicle away from everyone else, already most of their eyes had fallen on her. News spread quickly around Sanctuary, apart from work there was nothing to do but gossip, so obviously everyone had heard about the belt incident. The moment the hot water touched her skin she forgot all about the eyes watching and judging her, she couldn't remember the last time she'd showered properly.

"Lexi!" A man yelled, completely ruining her shower. "Negan wants to see you. Now."

"I'm having a damn shower." Lexi shouted back. "He knows where I am if he needs me." No way was anyone interrupting her shower, not even Negan. She was seeing him later and currently she wasn't having any withdrawals so she didn't need to go crawling to him yet. With the tiny amount of shampoo Lewis had given her she lathered up her matted hair, attempting to keep the dressing dry at the same time. God it felt amazing to have clean hair, before all this her chocolate coloured hair had been shiny, thick and wavy but now not so much.

Abruptly the water shut off. " _What the fuck._ " There was no way she'd used up the points yet.

"If I fucking call Lex you bet your fucking ass you come running!" Negan roared wrenching Lexi out of her cubicle. "I do not ask fucking twice!"

Lexi reached for her towel to cover her naked body but Negan grabbed it first holding it out of her grasp. "I was having a shower, I would have come after."

"Oh well shit that's okay then Lex! Let's go on your fucking schedule." Negan collected up her pile of clothes too and started back to the door. "Seeing how you thought you knew fucking better, you can have your shit when we get to the RV."

Lexi didn't know why she was shocked, this was classic Negan and no matter how much she begged or struggled she would not get her stuff till they reached his van; her best option was to move as quickly as she could so it was over as quick as possible. But Negan apparently had a different idea, instead of walking at his usual determined pace he dawdled and took the long way around stopping to talk to as many people as he could. Lexi could feel the burning looks from everyone she passed, her naked body was now freezing despite the warm weather and her teeth had began to chatter.

"Sher-bear!"He boomed to one of his wives who was having a cigarette while she watched the convoy load up. "Take a look at what your ex husband has had his greasy fucking hands on." Negan tugged Lexi forward parading her like a show pony. "She's a fucking pornstar!" Slapping her sharply on the ass he pointed to the RV with Lucille. "Get that tight little ass in there, I'll be there once me and Sher-bear have had a little catch up."

Jogging over to the van, Lexi tried to hide as much of her bare skin from the leering men as she could. It made no sense to her how a man who was so possessive would enjoy letting his 'belonging' display everything to his men. Then again she didn't understand most of the things Negan did.

The RV was unbearably hot from where it had been sat in the sun all day but it was a welcomed feeling on her ice cold skin. Perching on the sofa she waited for Negan to bring her clothes to her. He didn't take her in the RV much, mainly his office and occasionally his room. Perhaps he was heading out soon and wanted a quickie in a convenient location. The door swung open and his espresso eyes wandered all over her body hungrily, most of the women at Sanctuary would have swooned at this but it only made Lexi self conscious.

"I think I might keep you like this." Negan sucked his teeth. "I've got to drive though sweet heart and I think with your hot fucking tits and ass on display I'd fucking crash." Her belongings hit her in the face where he threw it at her. "We're going on a little road trip."

Lexi couldn't put her clothes on quick enough, her body had been on display way longer than she was comfortable with. "Where to? And why am I coming?" Negan had never taken Lexi out of the compound before and she was a little excited at the thought of being somewhere new.

"Well have some shit to pick up from some new fucking friends." Negan explained starting the engine up and leading the convoy out of the compound.

Lexi couldn't stop herself from snorting. "Friends? You don't have friends."

"Thanks Lex, just kick a guy in the balls why don't you." Negan laughed heartily, it was something Lexi had only seen a handful of times, sure he laughed a lot but not properly. "Its a little settlement, the dickless leader killed a lot of my men, so I'm taking a lot of his shit."

"I see," Lexi replied slipping into the passenger seat next to him. "So it's a pissing competition?" She tried desperately to keep a straight face but burst into fits of laughter. "I'm sorry."

Negan watched the girl beside him laughing madly, it was the first time he'd seen her let loose and be relaxed. To Negan Lexi was an enigma, she'd never told him what her life had been like before the zombies the same way he hadn't told anyone. "How old are you Lex? Twenty right?"

"Twenty-one. It was my birthday like three months ago. You got me a fucking present." She was still giggling to herself. "Jesus Negan, we only fuck on a daily basis."

Negan began laughing too. He'd asked her multiple times to become his wife but she declined every fucking time. Deep down he knew he couldn't have her as a wife, she was to unruly and that could rock his steady ship. But that still didn't stop him not wanting to share her. She belonged to him. "I'm old enough to be your fucking Dad!"

"If you had me when you were like twenty." Lexi rolled down her window enjoying the breeze that rolled in and was blowing her hair around crazily. Pulling a crumpled packet of cigarettes out of her jeans pockets she popped one between her lips and lit it with the lighter Negan handed to her. "You look good for your age," She mused. "Apparently zombie apocalypse looks good on you." Lexi dragged deeply then blew the smoke out the window.

Negan's hand crept over to Lexi's thigh and gave a firm squeeze. "Sweetheart you can have me any time you fucking desire."

Lexi rolled her eyes but she couldn't stop from smiling. "You're disgusting."

"Reach in my pocket sugar tits, there's something in there for you." He winked cheekily at her, his eyes glinting with lustre.

"If this is a trick to get a blow job while you drive," Flicking the cigarette end out the window she leaned over and reached in his pocket and couldn't no notice how hard he'd gotten from just that. Lexi pulled a silver foil packet from his pocket.

"Don't say I don't get you anything."

Negan kept his eyes on the road not looking at her or speaking to Lexi for some time. Absent-mindedly she toyed with the edges of the packet of heroin, wondering why he even got it for her? She knew he didn't particularly like it but he still risked his and his mens lives getting it for her when they went on runs, it didn't make any sense to her. "Why do you like me?" The words slipped out before she could stop herself.

A low chuckle vibrated in Negan's chest. "I like what you can do." He began explaining. "You're fucking simple," He saw her look offended at that. "No fucking offence meant. I just know what you want, you don't fucking hide what you want with false fucking shit. I get what I want and you get what you want. Win fucking win. Also you are fucking amazing at what you do." He winked at her not wanting her to get any ideas about him being all touchy feely, that wasn't his fucking deal.

"You have wives for that." Lexi countered actually looking at him now. "You could have just left me for dead where you found me."

"Leave those tits and ass for the zombies I think fucking not sweetheart! I knew from the moment I set eyes on you'd be one fucking challenge." Negan squeezed her thigh again moving higher up this time. "Won't be long till were at this little settlement, then oh boy I have plans for you!"

Lexi felt a flush of warmth flood her body at the thought, internally she scolded herself for being turned on at the thought. "I'm going to use the bathroom." Her attention fell back on the packet.

"You don't have to fucking go back there. Everyone in here fucking knows what you do."

Old habits die hard though, and she was nearly in the tiny bathroom before he could push it further.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was almost nightfall when the convoy pulled up at the gates of the settlement, the last of the days light was slowly fading making the sky a warm orange red colour.

Lexi couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep but it had still been light.

"Little pigs, little pigs let me come in." Lexi could faintly hear Negan shout from outside. Slowly getting to her feet she walked over to the RV door and popped her head out.

"Lex, get back in the truck." Negan said pointing Lucille straight at her but not breaking eye contact with the people who weren't opening the gate. "These fine fucking people are just about to open the gate. So get back in the fucking truck."

"I'm hot." Lexi protested feeling like a child who hadn't got its way.

"GET IN THE FUCKING TRUCK!" Negan's eyes snapped onto her and he'd yelled so loud she physical jumped. Lexi retreated back into the RV a softly shut the door behind her and took her place back in the passenger seat. Silently she watched through the windscreen, it appeared that Negan was now speaking through the bars of the gate to the leader of the camp. Lexi remembered Negan saying it was little, I'm truth compared to Sanctuary it was, but it was a hell of a lot bigger than she'd expected. It looked like it was a new build neighbourhood or at least would have been.

"Lex, do as you're fucking told. Or do I need to remind you of what happened yesterday?" Negan barked, tthrowing himself into the drivers seat and starting the ignition. "You're here because I can't fucking trust you and your fucking pussy." Slowly he rolled the truck forward into the settlement. "You can get out once we stop." He watched her face light up with happiness. "But you stay by my fucking side the whole time. Cos shit! If you run off, you're guna wish I would kill you." Seizing hold of her collar he yanked her forward into his lap. "Best behaviour sugar tits, and you owe me for that little present I fucking got you." Negan followed a droplet of sweat that was slowly rolling down her pale neck, fuck he wanted to lick it but right now he had work to do. It'd have to wait. "Follow."

It was a simple instruction which Lexi instantly complied. Stepping aside to let Negan pass in front of her, Lexi wordlessly followed him out into the cooler evening air. The group seemed perplexed as to why she was there, she had been too.

"Alex?" A man stepped slightly forward, and rubbed his tired eyes.

Only a handful of people knew her by that name and Lexi recognised him instantly. "Rick?!"

Negan watched as the two smiled at each other, the comfortable ease between them made his rage start to bubble up. Kill his men and now get familiar with his fucking toy? Oh boy Rick was about to have a very bad day. "Lex, I want you to go find Rick's son for me, fucking hop to it sweetheart." He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist pulling her in tightly, he was guna show Rick what he'd shown his men; Negan does not share. His other hand slipped down her tummy, making her eyes bulge with worry. "You wait on that bed once you've done." Negan dropped his voice but made sure it was loud enough for Rick to hear. Lexi gasped as he roughly cupped between her thighs making Negan smirk. "Now fuck off." Letting her go swiftly he turned his full attention back to Rick. "I believe you have a lot of shit for me."

Lexi wondered away from Negan in a slight daze. How the hell could it be Rick? She hadn't seen him since, well in forever, and now she was on the hunt for Carl. Little Carl who she'd baby sat more times that she could remember, and they were all alive. "Excuse me?"

A man who she guessed wasn't much older than her was stamping around near her clearly pissed at Negan's presence. "Yes?"

"Where is Carl?" She asked swiping her hair out of her face. "I need to speak to him" The guy nodded in the direction of one of the houses and ran back to what ever he'd been doing. What was she going to say when she saw Carl? Hi, remember me? It was an awkward situation no doubt about it. As she stepped up to the front door it struck her whether she should knock or not. Obviously social conduct wasn't exactly a thing any more but it _was_ his house. Lifting her small fist Lexi gently knocked.

"Hi." Lexi lamely spoke when a not so little Carl swung open the door.

"Alex!" Carl beamed tugging her into a warm hug. "What are you doing here?"

Lexi's face dropped, this was the part she hadn't been looking forward to the most. "I'm...I'm with...I'm with Negan. He brought me with him. I live at Sanctuary."

Carl looked horrified at this new information. "Stay here, we have room here-"

"I can't Carl. It's complicated." Lexi interrupted him before he could finish. "Can you come with me. Negan wants to speak with you."

Carl's nostrils flared with anger. "Wait here." He disappeared back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Lexi paced on the porch the uneasy feeling in her gut not going away. What did Negan want with Carl? The only answer Lexi could land on was to torture Rick, that was so his style. He loved to watch people struggle.

"Let's go." Carl's voice interrupted Lexi's thoughts.

"Well shit Lex, you're like a fucking sniffer dog." Negan boomed clapping his hands together. "Now get in the truck, take the kid with you."

"No!" Rick grumbled putting his arm out in front of Carl. "You said half our stuff, not my son."

Negan stepped forward, pushing Rick's arm down with the tip of Lucille. "I decide what's half."

Lexi grabbed Carl by the top of the arm pulling him quickly into the RV. "He is not a man you want to push." She whispered once they were alone in the truck.

"We've had worse." Carl said matter of factly sitting himself at the table.

"No...no you haven't." Lexi lit up a cigarette then offered one out to Carl. "No one is like Negan." She paused dragging deep on her cigarette. "Don't push him Carl."

"Is this why it's complicated?" Carl pointed at the foil packet and syringe on the table. "So the rumours back home had been right. Does he get it for you? That's why you stay right?"

Lexi snatched it all up off the table away from his judging eyes. "Don't fucking look at me like that, you think it's ideal for me? Think this is what I want?" Not wanting to draw attention to them she fought to keep her voice down. "You were too young to understand."

"So tell me." All the judgement had gone from his eyes and been replaced with pity.

"Not here."

The truck door flew open, banging loudly making the two of them jump. Negan strode in full of swagger. "Getting fucking cozy in here now isn't it?"

"Negan, he's a kid." Lexi hissed before his large hand flew up silencing her.

"I'm talking to the fucking _kid_ now Lex. Go sit your fine ass up front." He commanded, smirking as she did as she was told instantly. "Now, how does your dad know this little hot cake? Was he fucking her?"

"She lived one the same road as us," Carl spat. "My dad never touched her, he watched her grow up. Before she ran away."

Negan laughed. "You fucking ran away Lex? Follow a limped dick teenage boys did you? Parents not like him?" He laughed more cruelly now becaue3 he knew by her change in posture he'd hit the nail on the head. "So kid, you're guna come on a little holiday to my house. See how you like things. I could use a fucking young hip opinion." Standing up from the table, Negan took his place back at the wheel. "I'm sure Lex will have space at hers for you."

The engine jumped to life and the slowly headed back through the gates, leaving the camp behind them. It was now dark out and Lexi couldn't see much beyond the trees which lined the road they were driving down.

"We're guna set up camp for the night. No fucking running off kid. My men, unlike me, are fucking despicable human beings." Negan chuckled to himself, his eyes not leaving the road.

The convoy moved on for a while longer before Negan turned the RV down a track into a small clearing. The rest of the vehicles followed the truck then once they'd stopped got out and cleared the area of any zombies. A fire had been started and all of the men now relaxed. From inside the RV Lexi watched them all, one of the minions had produced a box full of bottles of what looked like scotch or maybe whiskey, Negan snatched away two bottles and offered the rest to his men.

"He killed two of our people." Carl broke the silence in the RV dropping into the drivers seat. "One was going to be a dad."

Lexi knew exactly what Negan was capable of and nothing shocked her anymore. "Its his way Carl. People at Sanctuary adore him, fear him yes but he's their saviour." She spun to look at the young boy sadness in her voice. "I noticed your mom...did he kill her?" Lexi couldn't stop her voice from cracking.

"No, she died a while ago now." His voice was quiet and Lexi didn't want to push the subject.

"Carl I'm going to." Lexi signed. "I've put out some bedding for you. I'm going into the bedroom..." She hadn't been this embarrassed about her habit in a long time but this was someone from her actual life, the real one before this shit. "Don't be dumb and try to run." Kissing him on the cheek she went to the back of the truck where the 'bedroom' was and pulled across the flimsy concertina door to hide her ugly habit.

Loud crashes woke Lexi up in the early hours of the morning, it couldn't have been much past two. Again there was another bang forcing Lexi out of the bed to go take a look at what was going on.

"Did you fuck him?" Negan bellowed, he'd polished off the two bottles of scotch and he was wasted and fucking pissed. "Lexi!"

Lexi stood with folded arms just out of the bedroom. "Did I fuck who? And would you quieten down, zombies will hear you." She hissed at him, annoyed to have been woken up.

"Rick! Who the fuck else would I be fucking referring to!"

Carl had also been woken up by Negan's tirade and was slowly getting to his feet, ready to defend Lexi if he needed to.

"No I didn't, I was like fifteen!" Signalling with her left hand for Carl to lay back down Lexi stepped closer to Negan. "Let's go to bed."

Negan didn't need telling twice, snaking his arms round her hips he lifted her up and pinned her to the thin truck wall holding her in place with his hips.

"The bedroom. We have a guest." Lexi whispered in his ear, nibbling gently to keep his attention firmly on her.

"Let's the fucking kid learn." Growling in the back of his throat he threw her onto the old mattress and was on top of her in a flash. "Let's him see what a woman cumming looks like." His lips were working magic on her neck kissing and biting, causing breathy moans to escape her full lips.

"The door..." Lexi stopped short when she felt his fingers slip under the elastic of her underwear, damn her for taking her jeans off to sleep. Negan's touch was unbearably slow and teasing, he was putting on a damn show. "Negan." It was suppose to sound firm but it came out more of a moan, Lexi felt her self blushing; one, Carl was there and two, she hated letting Negan know she enjoyed fucking him.

"Sweetheart even with that fucking door shut, he'll still be able to hear you screaming my name." Negan loved the way she shivered when he said that, he was more than aware of his skills and the wetness that now covered hospital fingers only proved that fact further. Not content with being patient anymore he roughly flipped Lexi onto her stomach, wrapping a hand in her long her forcing her onto her knees facing out of the bedroom door. "I want him to see the look on your face as you fucking enjoy this." Without any warming Negan thrust deep into Lexi making her scream out in pain and pleasure. God he could listen to that noise all fucking day. Negan dropped a hand and started circling her clit , his touch growing rougher with each pounding thrust. He smirked as Lexi pushed back as he thrust forward causing him to let out a deep grunt. Faster and faster her worked her, thrusting and circling. "Look at him." Pulling her hair sharply he held her head in place. "Fuck, Lex."

Lexi whimpered as he drove himself into her over and over. Even though she couldn't see Carl she knew in the darkness before her he was watching and thinking how disgusting she was.

"I...I...I..." Lexi stuttered, her belly tightening. She fell apart. Negan thrust deeply a few more times and held still as he released into her.

"Well shit," He said, once he'd caught his breath. "You enjoy that kid?" He dropped back onto the bed sniggering to himself.

Lexi sat at the end of the bed listening as Negan's breathing turned to soft snores before she curled up at the bottom of the bed to sleep.

The truck was already moving when Lexi woke up the following morning. The memories of last night flooded back as well as unbelievable embarrassment. Not really wanting to face to her to travel companions she trudged to the front of the truck quietly.

Carl was sat in the passenger seat beside Negan, both sat in silence their attention fixed on the road ahead. Snatching up a bottle of water from the table Lexi dropped down into the couch afraid to think what Negan had been saying to Carl all morning.

"Afternoon sleepy head, fucking late night was it?" Negan mocked. "Carl was telling me how he didn't get much sleep cos of some fucking disturbance."

Lexi wanted to punch him in the back of his smug head but chose the safe option of ignoring him. "Well nearly home?" It felt weird calling the compound home but it was the nearest thing most people had these days. Lighting the last cigarette in her pack she moved up into the driving pit, taking the lighter that Negan held out. "This truck is like a fucking oven."

"Pocket." Negan grumbled, nodding down at his jeans. He knew her well enough to know why she was acting like a moody bitch this morning. "You're to look after this little shit while he's here. But I want you to come to my office later. Am I fucking clear?" He turned to look at her. Lexi nodded her understanding as she reached into his pocket. The big electric gates of his kingdom were now in view. "Welcome to my fucking world kid."


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N / To answer ML'S question I won't be following the comics for definite as I've only just got onto reading them and I don't want to upset anyone by getting things wrong if I claim I am. And in the next few chapters all Lexi's past will be explained. Happy reading**** ** **:)**** ** **p.s. the italics in this chapter are flashbacks.****

Chapter 5

"You guys be good now," Negan had escorted Lexi and the kid back to her compartment, making sure she didn't make a detour to Dwight. "Fucking be in my office in two hours sweetheart."

"Yes." Lexi sighed peeling the sweaty top off for her torso and replacing it with the white tshirt Negan had given her.

Negan didn't like the way she was so comfortable with changing in front of the little shit but he could deal with that later. "Forgetting something?"

Rolling her eyes, Lexi dutifully kissed him if only to get a few hours peace. When he had left her compartment she faced Carl who had plonked himself on her cot. "You'll get used to him."

"I don't plan on staying long enough to." He replied matter of factly.

As far as Lexi was concerned it wasn't worth the fight. "So do you want a tour?" She was praying to God he didn't, she didn't have he greatest relationship with the populous of Sanctuary.

"Sure." He seemed to perk up a bit at this.

Taking Carl's arm through hers Lexi led him out to start her own little guided tour. "We can start in the mess hall, I'm sure Negan will have points lined up for us." Arm in arm they proceeded down multiple corridors until they reached a large room filled with long tables and a serving station. The mess hall was always one of the busiest places in Sanctuary, one of the reasons Lexi avoided going there. But today she was happy to go in, she had Carl with her, an actual friend, well friend from her real life.

"Grab a tray, I'll speak to Toby. He's the muscle in here. Over by the door." She explained nodding her head towards a lanky, dark haired man stood at the end of the queue, his eyes darting around like a hawk. "Need to clear the whole point thing."

Carl watched curiously as Lexi jogged over to Toby and began talking to him. Never in a million years could he imagine Alexandria having a form of currency, everyone helped out as best they could like a big family.

"Its all good, let's get some food. I bet you're starving." Lexi said running back to Carl's side and directing him into the queue. "Working well for me having you here, usually I just have Lewis' scraps." She laughed loading a decent amount of food onto their trays and found them a spot on one of the long tables away from everyone else.

"Why don't you buy your own food?" Carl asked taking the seat opposite Lexi.

"Because I don't want to work, I mean I'd probably be put on laundry and I don't do crust underwear that isn't mine."

"So you don't have to work?" Carl was getting more confused by the second, he had thought Negan would be running the compound like 1940s Germany.

Lexi shook her head her mouth full of bread roll. "If you want anything; clothes, food, medication, water to wash, you need points. The only way to get them is to work." She paused watching Carl's face to check he was understanding her. "I'm an anomaly, I don't need any of that and I'm not going to spend all my days sweating for a dry bread roll."

"How did you even end up here? What happened to you?" Carl had wanted to ask since she'd knocked at his front door but had decided it was best to make sure they were alone and uninterrupted.

"Its a long story."

"We've got time." He gestured around with his arms, it wasn't like he was going anywhere soon.

"Fine, but we'll go back to my room first okay?" She didn't want anyone listening in on their conversation, not because she was embarrassed but it was just none of their damn business.

Clearing up their trays, Lexi and Carl left the mess hall through the door they'd come in and silently walked back to her compartment. Now she'd agreed to tell him what had happened to her over all these years she knew there was no way he wanted to go on a guided tour.

"Want one?" Lexi held out a fresh box of cigarettes, which Carl declined. "So...what do you want to know?" They were back in her compartment now and Lexi motioned for Carl to take cot.

"When did you get here?" Carl asked.

"Got here about a year ago, Negan and his men found me while I was attempting to steal some of they're supplies." Lexi began, "I know what you're thinking, why didn't he kill me? And your guess is as good as mine. Yesterday was the first time I've been outside those walls since I got here." She inhaled deeply on her cigarette before continuing. "I was a junkie before I got here Carl. That's not on Negan."

Carl let out a scornful laugh. "Well at least he only kills and steals off of people."

"I'm not excusing the other shit, but that wasn't him." Taking another toke she went over to her trunk and began searching through it, minding not to set herself on fire in the process. "That was years before."

"So why did you start doing it?" Carl paused for a moment deep in thought. "And why does he get it for you, can't be easy to come by?"

Lexi looked at the cute boy in front of her, he'd grown up so much since she last saw him and in his sheriff hat he looked just like his dad.

 _"_ _ _Trust me Lexi, it'll be the best feeling you ever fucking have. We'll be closer than we've ever been!"__

 _ _Lexi looked into his vibrant green eyes that were full of energy and excitement, he'd never lied or misled her before, why would this be any different? "Can you do it for me." Her hands were shaking with nerves.__

 _"_ _ _Of course baby." He wrapped his belt around the top of her right arm tightly before he starts tapping with two fingers on the inside of her elbow. "You'll barely feel it, and when it kicks in you won't care."__

 _ _Taking one last reassuring look at his tanned face, Lexi turned away just as the needle pierced her skin.__

"Do you remember Mickey Lomax?" Lexi had stopped her searching having found what she was looking for.

"Oh yeah, dad was forever running around after him. He was always in trouble but his family had money." Carl shook his head, from what he remembered of Mickey he was an obnoxious prat who had thrown his weight around because he had parents who could afford to bail him out.

"That's him and me, before the outbreak." Lexi sat beside Carl, showing him a photo of Mickey and her.

"I wouldn't even guess that was you." He stared in amazement at the crumpled photo. The girl smiling at the camera was dressed like a young Stevie Nicks, her skin was sun-kissed and her face was entirely carefree.

"We were staying at a ranch out in the sticks, we helped out for food and board." She produced another photo from the small box on her lap. "Mainly pot smoking hippies stayed there, it was the kind of place only people who knew where it was stayed."

Carl took the next photo from Lexi's hand. "How did you manage to keep hold if these?" The photo was at a festival, Mickey and Lexi were led out on the grass smoking what Carl assumed was pot but they looked happy together in all the photos.

"I don't know, it was all I really had."

Carl couldn't help but pity her a bit, if this was all she had then her life over the past few years hadn't been great. "You married him?!" He flipped around a photo. "You look sixteen." Carl was in shock, in the Polaroid Lexi was wearing a floaty white dress with flowers in her room hair and Mickey was wearing dress pants and a shirt, on closer inspection Carl could just make out the black marks on Lexi's arms. "Its was him wasn't it?"

Lexi had been waiting for the penny to drop, it was easier than saying it out loud. "He did it every now and then, he was older than me." She sighed closing her eyes briefly. "Do you remember my parents?"

Carl shook his head in answer.

Pulling another cigarette from her packet, Lexi lit it before going on. "They were good people, by societies standards but as parents they pushed and pushed and pushed, till one day I wasn't there to push anymore." Smiling, she took the sheriff hat off of his head and put it on her own. "I don't blame them for the drugs but it's they're fault I found the person who could point me towards them. You're lucky your parents love you." She paused a beat. "Even one eyed." Wrapping her arms around Carl she felt a sense of home, like she wasn't living in some sort of nightmare twenty-four seven. "You know if you'd been older I might have run off with you." She giggled as he blushed. "Come on, lets go for a walk outside before it gets too dark."

They're walk had lasted longer than Lexi had meant it too, she had been under firm instructions to go and meet with Negan but when they got back to her compartment it was way past when he told her to be at his office. Tired, she had taken the last of her heroin. Carl had watched quietly his quizzical eyes taking it all in, after that they had both fallen asleep in Lexi's cot.

"Get the fuck up!"

A burning pain ripped through Lexis scalp, her entire body lifted from the bed and hit the cold concrete floor with a thump. Even in her drugg fueled haze she knew that voice and she knew he was pissed.

"Lex, I remember telling you to fucking be at my office upwards for three fucking hours ago." Negan dragged her to her feet by her hair, Lucilee trained on Carl. "Then imagine my fucking surprise when I come here to find you in bed with some fucker." Lifting her up so her face was level with his, he grinned. "We pissing our pants yet?"

Dwight moved into the compartment and took Lexi from Negan, her back to him puling down on her hair to keep her looking up. "Where do you want her?"

Negan twirled Lucille, theatrically deliberating his choices. "Send someone to tell Rick to come collect his fucking kid, I'm not a fucking babysitter. And put this little hot fucker back in her cell."Grasping her face he knelt to her height. "I've got big plans for you tomorrow."

"She didn't do anything wrong." Carl bravely spoke but kept his position on the cot.

Negan clicked at Dwight signally for him to remove Lexi. "Boy you will come to fucking understand that I decided what is right and wrong. Now because I like you and I'm a fucking nice guy I wont batter you like a baby seal with Lucille sleep in here and don't fucking leave till someone comes get you." He tapped Lucille on the door frame. "Lucille wont be so forgiving next time."

Lexi could see the outline of the cell block in the dark as Dwight dragged her across the forecourt. It had been what seventy-two hours since she had last been in there, this was a new record even for her. "Is Negan going to come check on me?"

"Why?" Dwight grumbled, throwing open the blocks door and steering her towards her usual cell.

"What is he going to do to me?" She couldn't hide the fear from her voice. Lexi walked as willingly as she could into the cell.

Dwight squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. He didn't usually feel bad for Lexi everything she got she usually deserved, but lately even he could see Negan getting more brutal with her. Not that he cared about her but it made him think of Sherry and what he did to her. "You know I have no idea anymore." He took one last look at her sat pathetically on the cell floor, locking the door behind him he decided he definitely needed a drink.

 _"_ _ _There must be something we can do."__

 _ _Lexi was wearing a silver necklace, something she said she'd never sell. It was important to her, Mickey never understood why. Time had a habit of making thing precious though.__

 _ _She fingered it.__

 _"_ _ _I guess we could try this." She said.__

 _"_ _ _Sure." Mickey said. Lexi bit her lip and frowned, her eyes were sad. "Look, Lexi , you're only hocking it, you're not selling it."__

 _ _It was twenty past eleven. The pawnbrokers shut at midday. They jumped in the car, an old VW camper Mickey's parents had brought him.__

 _ _The street was crowded, Saturday-morning madness and bad traffic. They pulled up outside the pawn shop at five to twelve, Lexi double parked and went it. Cars backed up and honked but Mickey ignored them. She came out at one minute to twelve and got back in the car.__

 _"_ _ _Twenty-five bucks." She said.__

 _ _Mickeys heart sank, it wasn't anywhere near enough.__

 _ _Lexi started the engine. "I have to move the car," she spoke. "Just wait a minute. Maybe he can work something out."__

 _ _It didn't make sense, or Mickey didn't want it to. He looked at Lexi to make eye contact but she didn't let her eyes meet his.__

 _"_ _ _I'll be back soon." Lexi got out quickly, leaving Mickey sat in the car. A cog turned a notch in his stomach. The future was beginning. Mickey worked hard on not thinking about what Lexi was doing across the road and some how he managed it for a little while. After about five minutes Mickey craned his neck around to look across the road, the shops door was shut and the 'Open' sign had been turned to read 'Closed'. Mickey told himself Lexi wasn't fucking the guy in there.__

 _ _After about twenty minutes she came back, opened the door and climbed in. With her right hand Lexi turned the keys in the ignition with her right she threw a scrunched up pair of panties on the floor.__

 _ _Pulling out into the traffic Mickey looked at the panties among the crumpled cigarette packets and candy wrappers. "What happened?"__

 _"_ _ _I fucked him."__

 _"_ _ _Shit."__


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N / Sorry this chapter is short but I go to Disney tomorrow so it's hard finding time. With being away I won't be uploading a new chapter till next week. Hope you're all enjoying this story so far. Please keep reviewing I love reading feedback.**

Chapter 6

Negan hadn't been to see Lexi at all for the hours she'd been locked up. Usually he would come by and ridicule and provoke her mercilessly but so far nothing. Lexi wasn't complaining, she still had enough heroin in her body to keep her going a little while longer. Although the tiny pang of anxiety was kicking in, if he hadn't come to poke the bear that meant he had something worse lined up.

As if on queue her cell door opened and Dwight pulled her to her feet.

"Gota put this on." He produced a sack which had dry specks of blood all over it.

"You're kidding me?!" Before she could protest further she was plunged into a hot, smelly, darkness.

Dwight held her arm and led her outside into the arena that Negan had created just for Lexi.

The light burnt her eyes momentarily and once they adjusted she could finally see where she was. Just outside the walls a sort of pen had been put up and she was now it's occupant. _"What the fuck."_ Dwight had already disappeared and she was completely alone. The unforgettable sounds of zombies hit here ears; the other side of the pen one of Negan's men was shoving a few through a gate and into where she was. "Please no." She whimpered frantically trying to find a gap or break in the chain fence, but there was no way out. They were now moving in on her, in their usual haphazard fashion, right now they seemed to Lexi to be moving at light speed.

A loud gun fire ripped through the air, Lexi screamed and covered her ears. The zombie inches from her dropped to the floor a hole in its head. Running away from the corpse she starting looking in another area of the fencing for gaps, again when the zombie was close enough to grab her a loud gun shot it clean through the skull. Each time they were allowed to get closer and each time Lexi could feel her heart stop she was sure of it.

Up on the roof of one of the compounds buildings Negan sat on a folding garden chair with a bottle of whiskey and a sniper rifle. So far he was enjoying this game immensely; she looked like a little fucking rabbit let loose with the foxes. "You fucking enjoying this huh?" He directed the question at Carl who he had physically dragged up onto the roof to watch his latest form of torture. "Don't worry," He pause firing the gun. "Daddy will be here soon to pick up his fucking baby." Swigging from the bottle he laughed cruelly. "In fact I believe that's him, fuckers on time at least."

Lexi heard the sound of tires approaching. Relief hit her like a tidle wave, it was over Negan had had his fun and she was free. Her heart sank when Rick got out of the dusty car.

"Alex, I'll get you out of there!" He shouted.

"No Rick! Leave me in here, please. It'll make it worse. Please." Lexi begged scrambling to where he was stood dumbfounded. "Please. You don't understand." She was grasping onto the chain fence, desperate to make him understand.

"You're in a pen Lexi! Like a damn animal!" Rick exclaimed. "You can't think that's okay."

"She thinks what I fucking tell her too." Negan's booming voice silenced everyone around. "Everyone does." He flashed a charming smile at Rick. "She's a special one Rick. Fucks like a pornstar to."

Rick's fists clenched tightly and his jaw locked.

"She needed some breaking in mind. Fuck me did I enjoy it though." Negan motioned for Dwight to release Lexi from the pen, his eyes trained on Rick and the huge grin still plastered across his face. "Lex."

Obediently Lexi took her place beside Negan. Now was not the time to push her luck.

"Tell Rick here who you belong to." If possible his smirk grew even wider.

Lexi bit back the response she was desperate to say. "Negan."

Negan tilted his head back and whistled. "And who does Rick belong to?"

"Negan."

"Good girl." Negan clicked his fingers at her like a dog. "Take it off. My tshirt."

Lexi knew what he was doing, it was all to show Rick that he could do what ever he wanted, not that Negan was wrong. She wasn't a push over to him like some of the people in Sanctuary but he was still a dangerous man and he was the source of her drugs so without any hesitation she pulled the white tshirt over her head and stood in only her underwear; she was kicking her self for wearing the black lacy things Negan had somehow found for her but the only other ones she had were in Lewis' laundry. Lexi held out the top for Negan to take.

"Dwight put her back in her cell." He commanded.

"What?" Lexi could stop herself she thought it was over. "Please Negan. Please you've punished me, I haven't done anything wrong." Tears leaked down her cheeks, the reality of needing heroin very soon was creeping up on her. "PLEEEAASEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs between sobs as Dwight dragged her away.

"You see Rick I am God where ever the fuck I am." Negan threw the tshirt into Rick's hands. "You can keep that, smells like her I bet. But make no fucking mistake you will never fucking touch her."

"I wouldn't want to, she's a child."

Negan scoffed. "You're fucking lying to yourself Rick, you saw that tight little body. She's no fucking child. Trust me." Speaking into his walk talky he revelled in the way Rick was desperately trying to keep his temper.

Minutes later Carl was brought to Negan's side. Negan clapped a hand on his shoulder staggering the boy a bit. "Remember to tell your fucking daddy what a good time you had here. And how fucking accommodating I am."

Rick pushed Carl in the direction of his car and turned back to Negan. "Are we done here?"

Negan was already walking away. "I'll be back in a week for more supplies. I strongly suggest you don't fucking disappoint me."

A week. An entire week Lexi had been suffering in the pitch black of her cell. No matter how loud she had screamed and shouted no one had come to her. The skin crawling has began early on, making everything uncomfortable, she had tried to arrange her self in a way where her body only touched the cold cement floor. Lexi had laid willing the days till speed up and go away. She had tossed and turned for days her body temperature fluctuating wildly. One moment Lexi was shivering uncontrollably, five minutes later she'd lay there sweating and panting. Every minute seemed like an hour.

Lexi was currently going through a vomiting stage, trying to keep it to one corner of her cell. It had been on and off for days now and the stench coming from her cell was putrid, no one had let her clean herself or hosed out the small room, she was left to rot in a puddle of her own vomit.

The turning of keys and lock interrupted her retching.

"Get up." Negan stood in the door, filling the frame.

Stumbling to her feet she shuffled behind Negan. The hideous pain in her gut continued as she followed him out of the cell block. She was dehydrated and hungry. Everything smelt bad, Lexi's senses were opening up to the world; the world was clearly an unbeautiful place. Really she needed assistance to walk but the thought of having some one touch her was worse than anything; her joints aches, her bones ached and her muscles ached.

In the face of despair it was hard for Lexi to be positive but Negan had come and got her.

Negan steered her into her compartment and threw a silver packet at her. "When's I tell you to be somewhere you best be there fucking early." Without another word he left her alone.

It was like a sledge hammer had hit her. Lexi loosened the tourniquet and her head dropped onto her pillow. _"Oh fuck."_ Lexi groaned, it was joy from her toes to her head. Now she could finally sleep and the world would feel normal and right again.

Lewis was watching silently from the door at the mess inferential of him. Some days he wanted to shake her so badly! Half sprawled on her bed, covered in days old vomit she could barely make noises to express her high. It made him feel a bit sick, scratch that entirely sick. He didn't like to judge people and he loved Lexi like she was his sister but this was...disgusting. Exhaling deeply, Lewis finally stepped into Lexi's room with the he bucket of warm water he'd got for her return; this wasn't t first time she'd come back like this and it wouldn't be the last.

"Lex, I'm guna wash you okay?" He wasn't sure if she understood him but it didn't seem right to do something so intimate without at least saying something. So Lewis gently began sponging her vomit covered skin while Lexi quietly made intangible noises. Negan had dropped round one of his tshirt to Lewis earlier that day for Lexi's return and as Lexi didn't have any other clothes Lewis saw no way to keep the top clean without removing her underwear. "Lex can you take off your erm...underwear. They're covered in sick."

Lexi sleepily smiled at Lewis. "You trying to get in my pants Lewis?" It took her a few attempts but she managed to wriggle out of her panties and bra.

Lewis had seen her naked before but it still embarrassed him. The top went on her with lightening speed. "I'll bring you some food later okay?"

Lexi nodded still smiling at him stupidly. "You're cross at me."

"No I'm exasperated." Lewis left now, he had actual work left to do and baby sitting Lexi would have to wait.

Up in his quarters Negan laying out on his couch rubbing his sore temples. God Lexi could be a fucking head ache, like he didn't have enough work on his plate with getting Rick's shitty settlement in line. He could seriously done with out the fucking has selected of sorting out a suitable punishment for me. Why couldn't she just do as she was told?!

"Rough day?" Sherry sat in the arm chair, lighting a cigarette. "What she do this time?"

Negan hated how easily Sherry could read him, she was also the only person he would let get away with speaking to him like that. "What the fuck makes you think it's Lexi?"

Sherry snorted as she dragged deeply. "Its always about her. You want to be careful."

This got Negan's attention. "And why Sher-bear should I be fucking careful?" He always used the nickname when they argued, he knew she hated it.

The blonde woman kept his threatening eye contact not wavering in the slightest. "You love her. Shut up and let me finish. All of this." She gestured around them with the hand holding her cigarette. "Will come crumbling down if you start wars over her. People here adore you, you make choices to keep this community going." Sherry sat straighter placing her hand on Negan's knee. "People know about Rick and Lexi having history, what ever that history is. You need to get him in line and not keep taunting him with Lexi or this will end badly. People do things they never thought they were capable of for people they love."

"Oh don't give me shit about you and fucking Dwight!" Negan yelled. "Sherry you don't know fucking shit. I don't _love_ Lexi, I fuck her. Same way I fuck you and the others." Negan didn't like putting his hands on women but Sherry was getting too big for her boots; his large hand clasped around her throat squeezing hard enough to cause her a little difficulty breathing. "Remember your fucking place." Throwing her back into the arm chair he stood abruptly, his huge figure intimidating in every way. "Tell the girls to be ready when I get back. I've got some fucking anger to work out." He grabbed Lucille and pointed her at Sherry. "Make sure you tell them it's _you_ that put me in a bad mood."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N/ Thank you to** **Sylarfan for reviewing :) I really enjoy reading them. In the next few chapters some new characters are going to come into play and make life even more difficult. Happy reading**

Chapter 7

Before Sanctuary knew it winter was rolling in. Lexi put her energy into avoiding getting on to Negans bad side, the zombie pen had scared her even further into submission. With her new found obedience the flow of heroin had been more than pleasant. So far she hadnt had a dry day.

It had been a few months since her last punishment and Negan had barely spoken more than a sentance to her, though Lexi seemed to not be able to get him out of her head. Maybe it was like Stockholm Syndrome? Since he had been ignoring her she found herself drawn to him more. One day she had even followed him to his office, Lexi had no idea why, but he hadnt let her in and just slammed the door in her face. Lexi was a creature of habit and this new phase of ignoring was not settling right with her.

"Aren't you cold?"  
Lexi turned to the voice that had pulled her from her thoughts. "Don't have points to be warm."  
Sherry sat on the outside step beside Lexi, offering her a cigarette. "Ask him, he'll give you a sweater." She chuckled softly. "He always gives you what you want."  
"Really? That sounds suspiciously like jealousy to me." Said Lexi angrilly. "You get everything for free because you fuck him."  
Sherry watched Lexi, infuriating her further. Sherry had never understood Lexi. She was a pretty, young girl who could have anyone and within reason live a perfectly happy, normal life but she chose instead to destroy her life one syringe at a time. Sherry knew she had got to Negan when she had said he loved Lexi, he'd proved it by avoiding the girl for months. "Don't like not being the favourite toy?" It had come out bitchier than she had expected.  
"Go fuck yourself Sherry." Lexi threw the cigarette butt. "Atleast I'm honest about why I fuck him, you lie to yourself." Lexi felt her anger rising again. "You dont fuck him to keep Dwight safe, you fuck him because you like it." Sherry had now also stood up. "If you left his little harem Dwight would have the exact same position and perks he has now, you know that." She stepped right up to Sherry until their noses almost touched. "I've fucked them both too, and I dont blame you for prefering him."  
Sherry slapped Lexi's cheek too fast for her to stop it. For a moment both women just glared at each other, then as if a ref had dinged a bell they were on each other. Both hitting and yanking hair as hard as they could.  
"You fucking slut!" Sherry screeched.  
The commotion had began to draw a crowd, it had been awhile since Sanctuary had had a fight.  
Lexi had managed to get the upper hand and now sat ontop of Sherry's chest punching her face repeatedly. "You're a jealous fucking hag!"  
Sherry was blocking as many of the blows with her arms and trying desperately to flip Lexi from her torso. Lexi was so skinny it didn't take too long for Sherry to throw her sidewards and scramble to her feet. "You're a disgusting, pathetic junkie. Everyone here watches you run after Negan like a lap dog to get your fucking fix even though he beats you infront of everyone. You're like a prostitute!" Sherry edged back not wanting to physically fight anymore. "He told me how your boyfriend had left you for dead out there and who can blame him? You're nothing."  
Lexi had told Negan that the day he and his men had picked her up. In confidence.  
"He also told me how you'd been trying for a baby with your junkie boyfriend. But you've fucked your body up so much you don't get periods and can't have a baby."  
Lexi was amazed at how spiteful and low Sherry would go, and apparently so was everyone else as the entire crowd was silent. She tried to avoid all the eyes watching her as she walked away, fighting to keep her temper in check. If she looked back at Sherry she was ninety percent sure she'd actually kill her. Her feet determindly marched her to Negan's living quarters. She knew he'd be in his office organising plans for the next collection at Alexandria; not bothering to knock Lexi flung the door open stomped over to Negan and before he could even open his mouth to speak backhanded his left cheek.  
"How fucking dare you tell that bitch anything about me." Lexi hissed.  
Negan smirked leaning back in his chair. "I'm guessing you fucking mean Sherry?"  
"You had no fucking right!" She fumed grabbing the nearest object, a whiskey tumbler, and launching it at him. "She announced to half of this shithole how I can't have a baby!"  
"Fucking right though isn't it?" Negan replied, lifting himself out of his chair and striding towards her.  
"I can't believe you told her-"  
"I will fucking do what ever I fucking please-"  
"You better leave me alone, or-"  
"Or fucking what Lex?"  
"Or else-"  
Lexi didn't get to finish her threat as Negan brough his lips crashing down onto hers, pulling her in tightly. Lexi kissed him back furiously, her hands wrapping around his neck.  
Wasting no time, Negan picked up Lexi and sat her on top of his desk, quickly pulling her henley up over her head and throwing it across the room. Making short work of her bra, Negan's attention turned to her newly exposed breasts. He cupped them eagerly and took one in his mouth, causing Lexi to jolt beneath him, her hands shoving off his signature leather jacket. Negan became more urgent ripping his tshirt off his body, his irrestistable scent seemed to strengthen and scrambled Lexi's mind. Her hands found the hard muscles of his stomach, she deftly stroked him with her cool finger tips. Negan let out a low growl from the back of his throat and reached down pulling her jeans off in one swift move and ripped off her underwear so roughly they split in two.  
Lexi's small hands clawed into his broad back as he quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly, her thin legs wrapped around him bringing him even closer to her. With one impatient push he was inside her, stretching and filling her completely. How long had it been? Three months? He hadn't been charging her for her dope recently. They both moaned in pleasure as Negan pounded into her at a furious speed as he held onto her by her hip and hair. Lexi was desperately trying to hold in her cries of pleasure but could only manage for a short while, he was too damn good.  
"Fuck Lex." Negan groaned as Lexi screamed particularly loudly, making him dangerously close to cumming. God she was tight, and he hadn't had her for so long he was surprised he hadnt already cum, he wouldnt be able to last much longer. Wrapping more of Lexi's hair in his fist he roughlydrew her closer to him, working her from a new angle and drawing even more enticing mews from her.  
Lexi was tingling all over and only just regestered the door clicking open behind Negan's shoulder. A low moan began building up in Lexi's throat as she felt her orgasm creeping up on her. Just as her nails dug into Negan's back and the overwhelming pleasure of cumming took over her she caught a glimpse of the person who had entered Negan's office. The bitter, hurt eyes of Sherry had locked with hers and Lexi had smirked smugly knowing she'd hurt her.  
As Lexi came she let out a scream of pleasure and her insides pulsed tightly around Negan's cock. Negan couldnt hold on any longer as she squeezed him hard, he buried his face in her hair soaking in her scent as he came.  
The office was silent except for the sound of their hard breathing.  
Lexi dropped her grip of his shoulders and held onto the desk, allowing him the ability to stand upright and refasten his jeans and belt.  
"I should stop fucking you more often if it's that fucking good when I start again!" Negan laughed retrieving his top.  
Lexi rolled her eyes, quickly pulling her clothes back on. "Perhaps you should just stop fucking me all together."  
"I'lll bear that in mind when you're screaming my name again." He huskily spoke pulling her tiny body roughly back into his. "You think I didnt notice Sherry walk in here?" From the slight hitch in her breathing he could tell she thought he hadn't. "I was told about you two fucking fighting over me, I'm fucking flattered and not surprised!" One of his large hands snaked down her flat stomach, the other holding her firmly in place. "I knew you fucking missed me, came here practially begging me to fuck you last fucking week." His voice dropped and the hand he'd trailed down her stomach roughly cupped between her legs posessively. "You're my favourite fucking toy though Lex. I dont fucking care how long I make you fucking wait, if I hear of anyone else fucking touching this pussy, my fucking pussy, the last punishment you had will look like fucking Disney."  
Lexi nodded her understanding as he released her from his hold.  
"I've got another collection at you're fucking hero Rick's in a few days. You're coming. Now fucking get out of here, you interupted my very fucking important work." Slapping her ass he pushed her in the diection of the door. "Any more fighting with Sherry and I won't be fucking happy." He added as he took his seat back at the desk.  
"I'll behave." Lexi sighed before leaving Negan's office ready to go slip into heroin induced sleep.

Early the next morning Lexi was rudely woken by Dwight violently shaking her.  
"Jesus Dwight!"  
"Get up, we leave in ten." He grumbled in response. "Oh and he wants you in this."  
Lexi sat up and caught the item Dwight had thrown at her. It was the skimpiest dress Lexi had ever seen, if you could even call it a dress it was more like a tea towel! "I'm not wearing this!" She pulled the black garment out trying to see if there was anything more to it.  
"Don't then." Dwight was out the door before Lexi could argue it further with him. He was just the delivery boy.  
Swinging her legs off her cot, Lexi tentatively put her bare feet down onto the cold concrete floor. It was by far the worst part of winter in Sanctuary. "Fuck sake." She muttered yanking her usual clothing and replacing it with the tiny dress Negan had given her. Now she was truely cold. It barely covered her ass and only had spagetti straps so her skin was completely on display to the cold winter weather. Pulling on her combat boots and thick socks that Lewis had given her she hoped that would maybe keep her slightly warmer. By her reconing she had maybe five minutes before she was needed at the truck, which was ore than enough time to shoot up. Snatching up her remaining heroin and syringe she quickly unwrapped her belt from her jeans and tied it around her upper arm. God she needed a new syringe, it was all barbed from how long she'd been using it and that was making it a nightmare getting it into her already minimal veins. As the opiate hit her blood stream suddenly the room wasnt so cold anymore and the hideous dress didnt seem so bad.

The drive to Alexandria had been a quiet one. Negan hadn't spoken much just keeping his cold stare on the road infront of him, Lexi didnt mind though as it meant she could enjoy the dreamy, sleepy high for aslong as possible before they arrived.  
As the gates of the settlement became clearer Negan rested one of his large hands on Lexi's bare thigh.  
"When we get in you dont utter a fucking word. Unless I fucking say so sweetheart." His tone was stern. "You fucking hear me?"  
"Got it." Lexi saluted him, smiling like an idiot from the drugs.  
Negan shook his head not in the mood for her doped up attitude. "You're guna do something for me today Lex."  
Lexi's heart sank and all the good feelings left her body. She wasn't an idiot, he'd given her this hooker dress and he never brought her along. "Who?" She whispered.  
"Rick. Fucker needs some...persuading." Negan wouldnt look at those damn bambi eyes, if he did he wouldnt make her do it. Fuck knows he didnt really want to, he was not a man who shared his belongings but this was for a greater good.  
"He won't go for it, he doesn't see me like that."  
"Lex, he's got a fucking dick trust me he sees you exactly fucking like that." Negan sneered. Now stopped at the gate into Alexandria he finally turned to look at her. Fuck he wanted nothing more than to hae her right there, the tiny dress he'd found her clung to her skinny body and covered barely any of her creamy skin. As his hungry eyes wondered her body they fell on the dark purple marks on her arms. He hated them.  
"So I fuck him and then what?" Lexi snapped. "You loan me to him to keep him in line? How fucking generous of you." Her temper was rising along with her voice. "I'm not a fucking object! I'm a person!"  
Negans face contorted with anger, he would not tolerate anyone speaking to him like that. "You are my fucking belonging! If I tell you to fucking get on your knees and blow every fucking man in Sactuary you will fucking do it with a smile on that cute fucking face of yours! Lex I'm starting to think I'm too fucking easy on you!"  
Both were so occupied by the argument they hadnt noticed the gate open or Rick approuching the RV.  
"You wana go back in your fucking cell?!" A tapping on the door snapped Negan out of the argument. "WHAT?"  
"Are you coming in?" Ricks voice spoke from outside the truck.  
Smoothing his hair back, Negan got his temper back in control. "Unbunch those fucking panties Rick, we're coming now. Didn't realise you were so fucking eager to see me."  
Pulling up in his usual spot Negan strode out of his truck into the middle of Alexandria dragging Lexi behind him. "Remember Lex, Rick?"  
Lexi stumbled forward as Negan threw her in Rick's direction, pulling down her miniscule dress as it had risen.  
"Of course you fucking do, take her on a little tour. She's been a good girl and deserves a fucking treat." Negan clicked his fingers at Lexi signalling for her to go with Rick.  
She gave one last pleading look at Negan but he merely smirked back at her, clearly enjoying hurting her. Silently she stepped beside Rick and followed his pace around the houses of his settlement. Taking a deep breath she put on her best game face, failure wasn't an option when it came to what Negan wanted. "It's nice here."  
"It's a group effort, we're a family really." Rick smiled at Lexi. "You could live here you know. Everyone would welcome you." He stopped now they were a good distance away from Negan and his men. "I know you have a problem, but we'd help you. Get you clean and sobber. You could be happy here."  
Lexi smiled sweetly back at him and stroked down his arm gently. "Sanctuary is a good place Rick, we have everything we could ever need." She leaned closer into Rick her hands resting on his chest. "Can I see your place?"  
"S-sure." Rick stuttered moving quickly to his and Michonnes house.  
Inside Ricks house was nice, more homely than the concrete cube Lexi lived in, and drugs aside she would have happily lived there. "It's beautiful. Much more aesthetically pleasing than my room." Lexi ran her hand along the kitchen counters, it had been so long since she'd seen a proper house with a proper kitchen. "You look so different. In a good way Rick, more rugged." Her tongue dipped out to wet her plump lips and she watched as Rick eyed the small action. Negan had clearly been right. "You know I've changed too, I'm not a little girl anymore." Lexi sauntered over to where Rick was frozen and pressed her skantily clad body to him.  
"Alex." Rick said, his voice thick. "Stop."  
Her small hands ghosted down his stomach, finding the bottom of his shirt and tracing a small pattern on his skin. "We both know you dont want me to."  
The front door banging open made Rick leap away from Lexi snapping him out of it.  
"Well, well, well Rick. I see you were getting to know Lexi fucking better. Dont stop on my fucking account." Negan swaggered into the kitchen and leant against the counter. "I have some business to discuss with you Rick. You can fuck her after if you want?"  
Ricks body had gone rigid and his face was turning a shade of red from anger. "I would never-"  
"Don't fucking bullshit, if I hadnt walked in here you'd have had her on this fucking counter. I dont fucking blame you, she's fucking talented." Negn chuckled and squeezed Lexi's ass. "The things she can do, well fuck me."  
"I'm not interested." Rick bit out. "What business did you want to talk about?"  
Negan's grin grew at Ricks obvious desperation to change subject. He knew that Rick had wanted Lexi, he hadnt met a guy who didn't. There was something about her. "I've found a compound, you and you're people are going to help me take it."  
Lexi was as confused as Rick looked. The Saviours took down settlements all the time and without any help, they were a army really, so asking Rick for help made no sense.  
"Why do you need our help?" Asked Rick, voicing what Lexi had been thinking.  
Negan stood upright and pointed Lucille at Rick. "You don't need to fucking know why, you just fucking do." Reaching into his leather jacket he produced a brown envelope and held it out for Rick. "These are for later." Negan winked at Rick with a smile, taking Lexi's arm and leading her back into the cold winter air.  
"What was that?" She asked tripping to keep up with Negans long strides.  
"That was a little something for his wank bank." Negan laughed.  
All of Negan's men had already cleared all of the supplies into the convoy and were waiting diligantly to leave. As always Negan's truck led the convoy, shoving Lexi into the RV he signalled to his men that they were about to leave, and then climbed in his truck behind Lexi.  
"What do you mean?" Lexi asked, still not understanding what he had meant.  
Starting the engine Negan slowly pulled out of Alexandria. "Remember our little photo session?" He grinned as a horrified look swept Lexi's face. "I fucking enjoyed them so I'm sure he fucking will."  
"Fuck you." Lexi couldn't stand him, she couldn't look at his smug face without wanting to punch it. He confused her so much, first he tells her to seduce Rick then he interupts before she can, then he gives Rick the pictures he'd took of her one drunk and high night. Lexi's head was pounding, she just wanted to be alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the weeks that followed Lexi's trip to Alexandria she hadn't seen much of Negan, infact no one had. He'd been out of Sanctuary alot organising some sort of raid with Rick and his people. Lexi had found that with his absence her heroin supply had got a little thin, which meant she had only one option. Dwight. She had been to his hideout at the holding cells more times that she could count on two hands, making sure to time it for when Negan wasn't around.  
"Who is in there?" Lexi asked him after their latest meeting. "I know he's called Daryl but why is he here?"  
Dwight took a cigarette out of Lexi's lips and lit it for himself. "One of that Ricks lot, only one with balls apparently. Negan want him on team."  
Lexi took the cigarette back dragging deep. "So obviously the best way to do that is to torture him?" She couldn't hide the skepticism from her voice.  
"People do whatever when they have nothing left, look at you. You hate me but you fuck me for your smack."  
Lexi snatched the silver foil out of his outstretched hand, she hated it when he got smart with her. "Does he ever speak? I tried when I was locked up but he never replied." While she had been locked up she had found a loose brick between their cells and wiggled it free, she had thought company for both of them would be good but he had other ideas and hadn't spoken or even grunted at her. Maybe he was a mute?  
"He did, before he came here. Thinks he's being tough I think." Dwight grabbed Lexi tightly his tone changing. "If he catches you high, if you tell him I gave you it. I'll make you wish you were dead."  
Snatching her arm back, Lexi spat. "I'm not stupid." Walking to leave the prison block Lexi paused before she left turning back to Dwight and spitefully added. "Worried Sherry won't secretly fuck you if she knew you'd come back to me." The door shut behind her before whatever Dwight had thrown could hit her. _"Shit."_ The convoy was back early, the string of vehicles was pulling in the gates now Lexi had only a few moments to run back to the main building before Negan could guess where she had been. Breaking into a full sprint, she bolted back to the living quarters making sure to slow down and catch her breath before she reached the buildings doors. She didn't want to look suspicious.  
Lots of Sanctuary's citizens were gathering to welcome back their fearless leader, word had spread quick that Negan was planning a big raid or something and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Strange what boredum did to people.  
"Do I need to ask where you've been?" Lewis asked, finding Lexi in the large crowd of people. "You're playing a dangerous game Lex."  
"I know what I'm doing." Smiling up at her brother Lexi wrapped her left arm around his middle. "If I get caught I gie you permission to say I told you so."  
On the first floor metal walk way Negan had appeared before the crowd. Lucille was swung over his shoulder, as usual, and beside him Lexi recognised the young bandaged face of Carl. Why the hell was he here? Carl didn't look particularly happy to be there from what Lexi could see.  
Negan's dark eyes clocked Lexi in the crowd, how couldn't they. It was like she had a fucking magical aura around her, she drew him in for some damn reason and he was beginning to hate himself for it. Ever since Sherry had opened her dumb mouth Negan had been trying to put some distance between Lexi and him. Sherry wasn't a stupid woman and she said what she saw, which was why it had bothered him so fucking much. Was there some truth to it? Watching Lexi wrap her arm around her neighbour Negan felt the prickle of jealousy, no not jealousy he just didn't share well with others. Having Lexi seduce Rick had been a wonderful idea to get him to conform more than he already was, having something that someone wants gives you a hell of a lot of power and shit did Negan like power, but when he had seen Lexi all over him he couldn't let it happen. What the fuck was happening to him? Instead he decided to take his dear fucking kid as collateral, he'd only get him back once the job was done.  
"Bring her to my office." Negan grumbled at one of his men, he needed a babysitter for the little shit. "Right kid, lets fucking go."

Lexi knocked on the office door politely before slowly opening it. "You wanted to see me?"  
Sat behind the large desk that dominated his office, Negan grinned his usual smirk at her. "Lex I've got a fucking job for you."  
"I'm not trying to fuck Rick again for you!" Lexi stomped over to him angrilly. "He used to have dinner with my parents for god sake!"  
"You and my Dad?"  
To wrapped up in her own anger Lexi hadn't noticed Carl sat in a chair by the door. "No...no...nothing happened Carl." Se stuttered completely mortified.  
"Shit Lex dont water it fucking down!" Negan cut in, looking pleased as punch. "You're fucking daddy was ready to fuck her on your kitchen counter before I fucking walked in." He beckoned Lexi over before patting his lap, obediently she perched on him. "Now sweetheart this job is simple. No fucking. Look after this little fucker for me." Negan spread his large hand out on her chest slowly moving it up till he grasped her neck firmly. "I mean no fucking."

Lexi nodded as much as his hold would allow.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning for my little fucking expodition, I want a goodbye present tonight." Negan placed a light kiss on her full lips. "My room."  
Free from Negan, Lexi stood up abruptly and motioned Carl out of the office following closely behind.  
"Why do you let him treat you like this?" Carl asked, walking behind Lexi down many diferent hallways till they would he assumed reach her room.  
"Because it's easier than the alternative." Lexi sighed unable to find the right words. "It's complicated."  
Carl scoffed behind her. "That's what you said last time. He made you have sex infront of me. He made you come on to my Dad. Is there anything he won't do? Or you won't?"  
That stung Lexi, she didn't do those things because she wanted to. "Carl I'm a junkie, he supplies my goods. He needs payment. Supply and demand."  
"You know you could get clean?" He countered picking up his pace so he was now beside Lexi. "If you were clean he would have nothing over you."  
Lexi knew all this and Carl wasn't the first one to say it, Lewis was always reminding her how much better off she'd be clean but the harsh reality of the world and the process of becoming sobber was too much of a nightmare for Lexi to even contemplate. "Do you know much about this adenture they're going on?" A change of conversation was what Lexi needed.  
"My Dad told me some bits." Carl flopped down onto Lexi's bed now they had reached her room. "It's a big settlement, with huge high metal walls. No one can get a good look in so they don't know what they're facing really." He explained. "I dont think it's an overly big community just extremely protected."  
Now Lexi understood why he wanted Rick's help, they were disposable. Negan wasn't a stupid man and possibly going into battle blind wasn't a smart move but sending in the pawns to scout it out first was. He was in essence throwing Rick and his people to the wolves, they were as good as dead and this made it clear why Carl was here. To make Rick do his bidding. "How did they find it? Is it close by?"  
"Apparently Negan found a guy on his own and he told him about it, now they have an invite in."  
Didn't anyone find that in the slighlest bit suspicious? Well, obviously Negan did as he was sending Rick in first. Lexi lit a cigarette breathing in the smoke, she would need another hit soon but she had to see Negan and if she went high he'd know that she'd gone to someone else. "Do you have any pot?"  
Carl laughed at this. "Do I look like I do?"  
Lexi couldn't help but join in with his laughing, it had been one of the stupider things she'd ever asked in her life but if he had had some it would have took the edge off her for a little while. "Lets go get some dinner, you can meet Lewis." She had a feeling Lewis and Carl would hit it off straight away, they were both by all accounts good people.

The mess hall was bustling when they grabbed their trays of food. Lewis was already sat at one of the tables and looked surprised to see Lexi there, most days he would take her his left over roll or something.  
"Lewis, this is Carl Grimes. I used to babysit him." Lexi cheerfully announced as she took a seat opposite Lewis.  
Lewis stretched out his hand and Carl shook it. "Hi Carl, welcome to Sanctuary."  
Carl was a little surprised at what a nice person Lewis was as Lexi's other choice in company was Negan, but he seemed like a kind, normal man. "Hi man."  
The trio happily ate their dinner and chattered animatedly about mundane things and what food they would be eating if they could go back and have anything they wanted.  
"So Lex was you're babysitter huh?" Lewis jested, swallowing a large mouth of custard. "Any juicy stories I can blackmail her with?"  
Carl shook his head laughing. "Alex was always a do gooder back then, nothing juicy."  
"Hey! I'm sat right here!" Lexi said with mock offence, jabbing Carl in the ribs. "I've built up this real cool reputation, don't ruin it for me!" It was the first time in ages that Lexi had genuinely been happy.  
"He come with you?" Lewis asked catching his breath.  
Lexi and Carl turned to look where Lewis had pointed. Walking through the mess hall door was someone that Lexi never thought she'd see again. Hoped she'd never see again.  
"No." Carl noticed Lexi's face fall. "Is that-"  
Before Carl could finish Lexi's chair had screeched backwards and she was marching across the hall, winding throught the tables and chairs till she stopped infront of the man who'd come in. The sound of the slap echoed through the noisy room drawing everyones attention. Carl leapt out of his chair, shortly followed by Lewis, and ran over to Lexi.  
 _"You cunt!"_ Lexi hissed, she didn't think she'd ever been this angry. "Why the fuck are you here?"  
The blonde man rubbed his reddened cheek and smirked down at Lexi. "Is that anyway to welcome your husband Lexi?"  
"Mickey?" Carl thought he was dead, that was the conclusion he'd drawn from what Lexi had told him.  
"It'd mini Grimes! Fuck, it's a small world!" Mickey's face was exuding smugness, his green eyes glittering with glee. "See you never kicked the habit." He grabbed Lexi's arm examining her track marks.  
"You mean the habit _you_ gave me!" Snatching back her arm like she'd been burnt by his touch, Lexi was now screaming at him. "You left me to die, you son of a bitch! All this time I thought you had died, and I wish you fucking had!" Tears were pouring down her face.  
Mickey's handsome features turned into an expression of pretend hurt. "Now, now Lexi thats no way for a lady to speak." He scrutinized her appearance briefly. "Let yourself go abit haven't you? Hairbrushes and food still exist, I'll get you some."  
"Hey! I think you better go." Lewis cut in, he wasn't a confrentational person by nature but this was getting out of hand.  
Mickey clicked his tongue. "I'm going no where, I'm Negan's guest." His green eyes went back to Lexi. "And he said I could help myself to whatever I wanted."  
The undertone was obvious and Lexi wasn't sure how she hadn't hit him again. "Stay away from me." She managed to whisper before bolting out of the mess hall.  
Lexi hadn't stopped running till she'd hit the showers, she knew it was pretty much deserted at that time of day. Slumping down into one of the cubicles she had loaded up a syringe, more than she usually would take, but hell after that ordeal she deserved it. It had taken seconds for the heroin to take oer and to forget it all.

Over an hour had passed and Carl and Lewis still hadn't found Lexi. They had ran around everywhere in the compound that Lewis could think she would go, until they had been left no option but to go and get Negan.  
"What the fuck do you mean she's fucking missing!" He bellowed at them both, his entire body heaving with rage. "You took a fucking hour to get the balls to come and fucking get me!"  
Lewis cowered slightly. "I thought she'd just go back to her room...she was upset..crying." He paused briefly to catch his breath."That Mickey really upset her, said he's her husband."  
Negan lifted Lucille and brang her crashing down on his desk, forming a huge crack. "You get Dwight to find that fucker and bring him to me. We are guna find that stupid bitch so I can fucking kill her myself!"  
Lewis and Carl sprung out of Negans path, not wanting to be in his path of destruction. They needed to find her first. "She'd never leave Sanctuary, she'd definately still here." Lewis gasped as they sprinited out of Negans quarters and back to the living quarter. "That means she's still here somewhere. We've just missed her."  
Carl kept Lewis' pace. "So where do we look?" From the panic on Lewis' face Carl knew that Negan hadn't been joking about the killing part.  
"She'd go somewhere quiet. She hates people." Lewis was internally begging his brain to work quicker, it quickly filed through all the places he'd ever found her he had to be over looking one. "The showers! She never uses them until noone is there. Quick!"  
Taking their speed up a notch Lewis led them into the shower house, which was the eastern end of the living quarters. It was also one of the larger rooms so Lewis was glad he had Carl with him to check it. "LEXI!" He yelled into the silent room, it was dark and he could barely see a thing. "Lex can you hear me?" Frantically he was darting around the cubicles.  
"She'd not here, she'd answer you wouldn't she?" Carl panted bending over to catch his puff.  
"Not if she'd unconscious. The heroin makes her sleepy."  
Carl understood and quickly bgan searching from the opposite end to Lewis. "Lewis!"  
In a cubicle at the back of the room, an extremely white Lexi lay unconscious in a puddle of water. Lewis was now beside Carl down on his knees checking her neck for a pulse. "I can barely feel her heart beat." His face was now as white as Lexi's. "I think she's overdosed."  
Carl felt a wave of nausea wash over him and hit legs buckled slightly.  
"Go..go get Negan. Tell him...I'll carry her to the infirmary."  
Carl had never ran so fast in his life, not even from walkers. He had watched so many people he cared about die and he couldn't stomach another.  
Negan was smashing up Lexi's room when Carl found him, all her belongs were now trashed and he was roaring in sheer anger.  
"Negan!" Carl wheezed. "She's overdosed."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N/ Thanks Raging Raven, kagomesdance and Charlene Clark for the reviews. I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it :) Sorry this chapter is long I couldn't stop!  
**

Chapter 9

Dr Carson had managed to stabalise Lexi, although she remained unconscious. It had been twenty-four hours now. Holding the girls limp arm, Dr Carson quickly took her pulse before jotting it down into a medical journal. He had learnt that with so many men in and out of the infirmary it was key to jot even the slightest thing down for each person. It was a small miracle in its self that Lexi hadn't died from the overdose, it had taken a fair amount of time for someone to find her but all the vitals were fine and her heartbeat was normal for that of an addict.  
"How is she?" Carl's voice cut through the silence as he took a seat beside Lex's bed.  
"Stable," Dr Carson took a seat and wheeled it opposite the young boy. "The problem is that this won't be the only time, or the first time I imagine. I don't know if her body will take another one. The drugs are killing her no doubt about it." He let out a long sigh, this wasn't the first time he'd said that to someone. He was foreer telling Negan that if the girl didn't get clean she would eventually die but it fell on deaf ears everytime. "She needs rehabilitation. Not the type Negan does."  
Carls brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
Dr Carson pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his tired eyes, it had been a long day. "Negan punishes her by locking her up and withholding heroin. This happens some what frequently, makes her body freefall if you will but everytime he does it he is unknowingly putting a large strain on her body. She needs to stop and go through the detox properly not just the beginning." Standing back up, Dr Carson made sure he had locked up all the medication. "She'll wake up soon. Make sure she doesn't try those cupboards."  
Carl nodded and waved the doctor out. God he was tired but he couldn't sleep, he'd tried to get a few hours back in Lexi's room once he and Lewis had cleared up Negan's mess but everytime he shut his eyes all he saw was Lexi's pale, lifeless form. It wasn't the most gorey thing he'd ever seen but it was something he had never seen and it had shocked him. Looking at someone so empty and lifeless, she had no dignity, no morals, no shame and all because of some stupid liquid she put in her arm. Carl just couldn't wrap his head around it. Negan he understood, he didn't like him but he had figured him out even if his temper could be unpredictable but Lexi was unreadable, he only knew she would do anything to get her drugs.  
"You look very serious." Lexi croaked, her throat extremely dry and sore, she smiled up at Carl's relieved face. "Pleased to see me?"  
Carl laughed softly. "Something like that. Alex...did you try to erm...kill yourself?" It had been playing on his mind the whole time she'd been unconscious, and he knew Lewis was convinced she'd tried to take her own life.  
"No! No Carl, it was an accident." Lexi struggled to sit herself up. "I took a little bit more than normal, I didn't think this would happen." She tried to reassure Carl, taking his warm hand in her cold one. "Where is he?"  
Carl knew exactly who she meant. Negan. Another thing that Carl didn't understand, why the hell was she so attached to that psycho? He got that he supplied her drugs but even in the short time he'd been at Sanctuary he could see there was more to it than that, now he thought about he doubted Lexi even knew why she liked the guy. "He went to that settlement with Mickey." He knew those words would hurt Lexi, her hero had run off with her douchebag ex instead of sticking around to check she was alive. Carl hoped this might help snap some sense into her. "You nearly died Alex."  
"I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."  
"You need to stop taking that stuff, the doctor said you're dying." Carl pleaded.  
Lexi wasn't stupid she knew that heroin killed people, but she just didn't care. She had no reason to care. "Carl if I die is it such a bad thing?"  
"Yes! You have people who care about you! You are being selfish!" Carl was yelling now, he didn't care if he was being harsh it needed to be said. "Stop being Negan's whore and start living again, get clean and he'll forget all about you and let you come live happily with me and my family."  
"I'm not a whore." Lexi whispered.  
"I know that, but that's how Negan see's you. He uses you Alex, he doesn't care. Just like Mickey." That seemed to have hit home as Lexi began silently crying. "Alex I don't want to make you cry." Carl had stopped shouting and wrapped his arms protectively around her waif form. "I remember the real you and I know you'll be happier once you're back to that."  
Lexi sniffled getting her tears under control, she didn't like crying at all. Apart from Lewis she hadn't had anyone care about her in so long. Deep down she knew that Negan didn't care about her but when he had those glimpses of humanity it made her wonder, maybe he did? "He asked me to be his wife you know?"  
"He already has five Alex, it's to do with power not love."  
She knew that, it was so people officially couldn't touch her that was all. The only evidence she needed that Negan didn't give a shit was the fact he wasn't there now.

"Right twinkletoes, if you're fucking lying to me I will kill you last so you know what's fucking coming." Negan growled at Mickey latching onto him by the scruff before they entered the settlement.  
Mickey struggled against the restraint but kept his smile in place. "You won't be disappointed Negan, Frank is a generous man."  
Dropping the boy, Negan followed him up to the high metal walls that surrounded the camp. Those damn walls were the only reason he hadn't just barged in there days ago but Negan wasn't a stupid man and he did not go into battle blind and with his pants down. "So who the fuck is this Frank?"  
"He's the leader here, put all this together." Mickey explained, the large gates opened enough to let them all in and then slammed noisily behind them. "We don't have many people here, keeps supplys up but as you can see we have a lot of space."  
The settlement was more like a shanty town, there was lots of metal buildings and pathways. There was a walkway all around the high walls manned by men with guns, but other than that there didn't seem to be much in the way of security.  
"So tell me, with your low numbers and minimal guards what in the fuck is stopping me from taking this right now. My guns out number yours 10-1 and I've got more back at Sanctuary."  
Mickey span to look at Negan as he stopped by a large metal building with a blinking neon sign. "Because you can't have the spoils if you destroy them." He pushed open the door letting Negan and his men through. "Frank, he's here."  
"You are shitting me!" Negan chuckled loudly. "A fucking strip club!" He let out a long whistle and grabbed on of the womens asses.  
Sat at a table at the back was an older man, he looked to be roughly in his seventies, sipping on a martini with a young blonde on his lap. "Negan, I've heard alot about you. Please sit, have a drink, a woman, it's on the house."  
Clicking at a couple of his men to stand guard, Negan dropped into the seat infront of Frank a smirk on his face but his dark eyes cold. "A whiskey, no ice." He spoke to no one in particular before addressing Frank. "So old man, why shouldn't me and my men here take this lovely little set up for ourselves?"  
Frank clapped his hand down on the sofa laughing. "I knew you'd live up to my expectations! Well Negan, this isn't a little neighbourhood as you can see. We're more of a trading post." The older man stopped to sip her drink. "Sure you can take all our shit but I can tell you if you came back in a week to do the same thing we wouldn't have what you got the first time."  
Negan placed Lucille onto the table with a thud. "That's why we offer a little fucking incentive along with our protection."  
"Your reputation is well known here Negan, we know what you're capable of. Infact I was hoping you'd find us one day." Frank shooed the girl off his lap so he coud lean forward. "I have lots of services here that you and your men would love, this is only one of them. You can have them but I will need a few things.  
Negans grip tightened around Lucille, his voice dropping. "I don't think you understand how this works old man."  
Frank held up his hands. "I know how it works, I'm just saying that having free services for a few workers would be a better deal for you that this place running down in a month or so."  
Negan drummed his fingers rhythmically thinking it over. "Okay, today is your fucking lucky day." The blonde who had been sat on Frank's lap brought over a tumbler of whiskey for him, which he downed in one. "My men and I will have whatever we want from here when ever we show up, we will also take a monthly booze haul. I'll create a inventory. In return you can have three men posted here."  
"That is very generous," Frank replied, fiddling with the huge gold watch on his wrist. "But it's not men I want."  
Negan's grin grew. "Shit, you are a dirty old man!" He laughed heartily. "Okay you may have two women."  
"But it was three men-"  
"And it's two fucking women," Negan interupted pointing Lucille at Frank. "Do not push me." Standing abruptly causing his chair to fall back, Negan whistled at Mickey. "You come back with me and collect the two women."  
"Would you like a tour of our other facilities?" Frank asked rising to his feet and shuffling out from behind the table. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."  
"D, get half these men loading up the truck with the first installment of alcohol. The rest of you fucking keep up. That includes you Rick." Clasping onto Ricks shoulder, Negan forced him to follow behind Frank. "Where are the women?" Negan asked as they walked through the narrow shanty town streets.  
"We don't really cater for women, so the only ones here work." Frank explained leading them into a brightly lit building. "This is where we grow our own marijuana, suprising what people want in the apocolypse." The room was completely full of large plants, it was an impressive crop to say the list. "We're also working on building up a meth lab."  
"Well shit did I underestimate you old man!" Negan bellowed with humour. "I would like to extend an invitation to you to come to my fucking house and hand pick those two women."  
Frank held up his hands in modesty, "Please Negan, praise from a man such as yourself is too much, but I will accept your kind initation. I hope you wont be offended if I still bring Mickey and my son Daniel."  
"The more the fucking merrier." Negans expression became serious briefly. "I have a few rules, which will be obeyed at all fucking times. I have some women who are off the table, in any fucking way you're dirty mind can think of, they are my wives and I do not like my belongings being touched. "You will notice aswell that the respect I demand means I am greated with a kneel, your men are to fucking take up that tradition, I dont expect you to 'cos shit I don't think you'de ever get back up!" Negan swung Lucille so the tip was touching the tip of Franks nose. "But make no mistake if you wrong me I will not hesitate to knock your brains out."  
They had now made a short tour of the settlement and Negan was satisfied with its productivity and the deal they had reached, fuck did he plan on making use of the strip club. Reaching the gates, the convoy had been loaded up with crates of liqour and Negan's men looked very happy.  
"You follow my convoy, it wont take too long to reach Sanctuary." Negan commanded stepping into his truck, he paused and turned to Dwight. "When we get back I want you to round up the best looking women, speak to Sherry she'll have some shit to make them up a bit." Negan took glee in the slight flinch Dwight gave when Sherry was mentioned. "Don't piss your pants D, she's not going anywhere."

Lexi had taken it easy for most of the day. Even if she hadn't wanted to her body simply wouldn't allow it. At roughly four o'clock she'd managed the walk down to her room where Carl was sleeping, she'd quietly gone in her trunk and found a small amount of heroin and taken it without hesitation. The gnawing feeling was in the pit of her stomach and a littl bit wouldn't hurt, it was just to take the edge off. There was a buzz around Sanctuary, Negan was back. People always lost their shit when he returned, Lexi found it all rather comical.  
"Lexi, come with me." Dwight said bluntly not stopping. "Hurry!" He yelled over his shoulder when she didn't follow straight away.  
"What about Carl? He'll wonder where I am." Lexi argued not physically able to keep his fast pace.  
"Don't worry he'll be joining the dinner." Dwight retorted, leading her to the wives quarters. "Speak to Sherry." Was the only explaination he offered.  
"Really?!" Lexi hadn't seen Sherry since their fight and she was pretty sure Sherry wouldn't be happy to see her. Lexi hadn't ever been into the wives rooms and she was starting to regret not signing up herself. It was beautifully decorated with expensive furniture and had a fully stocked bar, those bitches really were living the life.  
"Why aren't I surprised?" Sherry sneered spotting Lexi still by the door. "Everything you need to sort yourself out is over there. I would suggest a shower too." She gestured to a table full of make up and hair products, beside a chair was stacked with an array of clothes.  
Lexi scratched at her needle scabs, a habit she did when nervous. "What's going on?" She wasn't the only non-wife there, infact there was a large number of them all primping and preening themselves.  
Sherry lit herself a cigarette and passed one to Lexi. "Negan has a new business associate. Two of you are moving to his settlement." Sherry didn't dislike Lexi, just the things she did, and in this moment she felt pity for all the women there and that included Lexi. She'd seen the man and he was old enough to be most of their dads and in Lexi's case her grandad. "I hear it's a similar set up to us wives."  
"But I don't want to be a wife of anyone." Lexi said, now more worried than before.  
"It's never about what we want." Sherry replied quietly. "Now sort yourself out, with any luck he won't want a junkie."  
Although the worlds weren't exactly nice Lexi could tell Sherry meant it in a positive way, for once maybe her ugly habit would work in her favour. Padding over to the bathroom, Lexi took a quick shower which normally would have left her feeling pretty great.  
"I'll sort you out. You need all the help you can get." Sherry said when Lexi came back out of the bathroom on a towel. "He won't let them take you." She mumered taking a brush to Lexi's heavily matted hair. "You're here for appearance sake." The brush was now easier to get through Lexi's dark brunette locks, and the wet strands were beginning to take their natural wavy form. "You have beautiful hair."  
"Why are you being nice to me?" Lexi asked lighting another of Sherry's cigarettes. "Last time we saw each other we were ripping out each others hair not combing it."  
Sherry lightly laughed. "I'm not jealous of you and Negan-"  
"It's Dwight, right?" Lexi interupted, she knew when they had been arguing that she had hit Sherry's weak spot.  
Sherry's mouth tightened. "Dwight is the past, he's my ex-husband now. I find it utterely ridiculous how he can have some sort of gripe with me sleeping with Negan when he has sex with you in exchange for drugs," As she made her speech, she carefully lined Lexi's eyes and lips. "I did it to sae his life, he fucks a junkie for no benefit to him."  
Lexi's first internal impulse was to lash out, but it wasn't her Sherry was mad at. Sherry was right, she had become a wife to save Dwight and he was fucking a junkie for some unbeknown reason. "Maybe he sees me as a way to get to Negan?" Lexi murmered, finally.  
"And hide it from Negan?" Sherry demanded. "He does it because he likes it, that's the only conclusion I can draw."  
"He still loves you."  
Sherry dipped a skinny brush in a small pot and began to pain Lexi's lips. "Funny way of showing it. I know it's unfair to expect him to be okay with what I do, but I do it for the greater good. He does it because his dick tells him to. Now shut up so I can finish."  
Lexi stole a glance at the mirror. Sherry was applying an explosive red, making her lips pop with inevitable sin. They were Lexi's best feature. Especially her lower lip. It was naturally, impossibly full.  
Mickey had always told her men loved her mouth. That sometimes he could hear the horny gears in their heads as they wondered what it would feel like to hae her lips wrapped around their cocks.  
Lexi had been shocked when he'd told her this, never seeing herself as any sort of sexual being. But then when she had started selling herself to feed both of their habits she had started to see the looks Mickey had spoken about. She hated it. Hated that it was okay for people to look at her that way and because she was a pathetic addict she had to take it.  
Suddenly, Sherry broke her free of her reverie, guiding Lexi's head to face the mirror directly. "See...you're almost pretty again."  
Lexi stared at her own imagie as is at an xray. Almost was right. Mickey had once described her ripely round, yet angular face as an aesthetic wonder. But none of that seemed to be working for her now. Had the slow rot of years of heroin abuse become visable?  
"Let your hair dry naturally, it'll look really pretty."  
For a second Lexi just looked at her. "If I was you, I'd take Dwight and leave. For good."  
Wearily, Sherry leaned against the wall. "Tried that, didn't end well. Look at Dwights face and I'm, well I'm here."  
Lexi moved over to the pile of clothes. It appeared the only options were different styles of short black dresses, not Lexi's prefered clothing choice. She chose a strapless black dress, it looked like the only one that woud be small enough for her skinny frame.  
"He'll love that." Sherry sighed, shutting her eyes for a moment. "Good luck out there."  
All the wives filtered out into their rooms leaving the now fully prepared women. There were some beautiful women in the room, Lexi liked her odds of being over looked. The door opened and Dwight called the women to follow him into Negan's diningroom.  
The diningroom was nextdoor Negan's office and had an equally ostentatious table in the centre of it. Sat at the table were Negans esteemed guests, and Lexi couldn't ignore the fact one of those was Mickey. His smug face clocked her immediately.  
"Ladies, this is Frank." Negan began. "He needs two of you lovely ladies to go and live at his settlement. I told him I'd only offer the most fucking beautiful women here."  
Alot of the women blushed at this, Negan was such a goodlooking and charming man it was nearly impossible not to.  
Frank leant into Negan's ear and whispered so no one else could hear him.  
"Janey, Lexi. Take a seat. The rest of you go wait back with my wives." Negan commanded.  
Lexi stared at him impassively, even though internally she was terrified. She waited for Negan to say there had been a mistake but he just started chewing on a bread roll.  
"Lexi is a special one, old man." Negan zeroed in on her now. "But she had a little accident the other fucking day, you see she's a junkie."  
Frank nodded his head slowly, taking the information in. "Meth? Crack? Heroin?"  
"Heroin." Lexi whispered her eyes not leaving Negan. "Can I speak to you in private?" She could hear how pathetic she sounded.  
Negan shot a look to Frank, who didn't look happy at all. "Please excuse us, apparently Lexi misplaced her fucking manners today." Throwing his chair back Negan dragged a very willing Lexi out of the room by her bare arm and practically threw her into his office. "What the fuck are you playing at?"  
"I don't want-"  
Negan cut her off. "I don't really give a shit what you want Lex." Backing Lexi back into the door his hand snaked between her arm and waist, turning the lock. "I know you'll miss me but you can still fuck me when I visit." His gaze never left her mouth as he unhooked his belt. "You're not my wife and you fuck my men. Does that sound like someone who wants to stay?"  
Lexi moistened her lips with her tongue and shook her head.  
"So you will continue to do as you're fucking told by me." He dropped his jeans.  
Lexi went to work, determind to remind him why she shouldn't be sold off like cattle, she was going to suck Negan till his eyes fell out if that's what it took to keep her here. She thought about Lewis. She thought about Carl. She thought about Negan.  
"God damn your mouth is hot." Negan moaned. "Come on Lex, show me how deep you can take it"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N/ Thanks for the reviews. I know this new place isn't great and it's probably going to get worse for Lexi but it can only get better after that right? Sylarfan something may happen with Rick in the future you never know but you're right I didnt feel like it'd be right at that moment for anything to happen because he is a good guy after all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I may be able to get another up today too :)**

Chapter 10

"Sorry about that, just some business for Lexi to take care of." Negan announced. "So where fucking were we?"  
Lexi downed the last of the vodka and signalled for one of Negans men for another glass. It might not have been the best idea to get hammered but if she had to sit there and listen to all this shit, then she atleast deserved another drink.  
They were half way through the main course, roasted chicken and fresh vegetables Negan had claimed from the latest collection at Alexandra. The table was buzzing with conversation, good food and drink put most people in good spirits. Except Lexi and Carl both pushed the food around their plates and held each others hand supportively under the table. Opposite them, Janey was blushing at whatever it was Mickey was whispering intimately in her ear. If only she knew what a dick the guy actually was. Lexi wasn't falling for any of this false niceness, if she had learnt anything from Negan it's that people sugar coat shit so you don't see it coming. So you can't run.  
"So Lexi, what is your role here at Sanctuary?" Frank said. "From what I've be led to understand everyone here has a job. Where do your talents lie?"  
"Her talents are lying on her back!" Negan laughed.  
Embarrassed, Lexi glanced around the table looking at all the judgemental stares. _"Negan,"_ She admonished in a low hiss. _"Please stop."_  
Negan rolled his eyes. He didn't give shit what anyone thought, what were they going to do? "Take it as a compliment Lex, what you can do is a fucking talent."  
Lexi was silent.  
"I'm sure there is more to you than what he's letting on." Frank swallowed a fork full of chicken. "Or is my Mickey right are you just a drug taking whore?"  
Lexi lengthened her spine defensively. "Did your Mickey mention the part where he was the one who first gave me heroin and was the one more than willing to whore out his wife? That would also be me by the way!"  
Negan chuckled loudly, enjoying the fight Lexi was putting up. He knew she'd never be pliable to this, to be honest he had been in two minds whether to take her off the table but how would he explain that? He couldn't have people thinking he actually cared about her, that's how people got to you. They take what you care about and destroy it. Maybe his mind would be clearer without her around. Frank's settlement was part drug farm so she would be very happy, true he hadn't seen heroin but hey beggers can't be choosers. "Right ladies, I think it's time for the men to talk business. Janey, Lexi go wait with my wives."  
Obediently the two women stood and swiftly exited the room. Frank tilted his head in respect for Negan's control over everyone. He really did outlive his reputation. "I can see why you like her. The brunette."  
"I've trained her up, took some fucking breaking in." Negan swirled the whiskey in his glass. "Now if you want her, the price has gone up."  
"I thought that might be the case." Frank replied, then gestured for Mickey to hand him a black book. "So what will it be?"  
"Guns. A shit fucking metric ton of your guns and ammunition."

Exacty three hours.  
That's how long it took for Negan to go to Lexi and Janey. Janey had easily fallen asleep on the couch but Lexi had paced for the entire three hours to restless and anxious to stop. She had barely any heroin left in her and this move to a new settlement needed to be nipped in the bud.  
Negan had come into the wives quarters and retrieved Janey not so much as giving Lexi a glance. Daniel, Frank's fiercly protective son, was blocking the door out of the room looking at Lexi like she was some cheap street hooker.  
"Negan will come get you when my father is ready." After four attempts to get past him, Daniel was still not budging.  
Lexi went ballistic. "Listen, daddy's boy, you may not understand how things work around here but I don't take orders off of someone who looks like they sniff stolen panties in their spare time! Now let me out!"  
A minute later Negan waltzed in the room. "Lexi, why are you terrorizing my guests?"  
"That was the fourth time I asked that twat to let me out to see you."  
"He's not supposed to. I was fucking busy, so I'll get to you when I am good and fucking ready."  
"Take me out of here," Lexi insisted. "You can't still be busy, I'm losing my mind in here Negan."  
"I have shit to do Lex."  
"So take me with you. A few hours ago I was swallowing your cum. Now I can't get five fucking minutes."  
"Fuck!" Negan yelled, exasperated but still in good humour. "I've got a fucking diva on my hands! A royal pain in the ass!" Titling his head towards the door he motioned Lexi to follow.  
It took all her self control to not stick her tongue out at creepy Daniel as she left, but she wasn't five.  
Negan led her out of the wives quarters and through to his own. In his living space was a comfy set of leather couches and Negan dropped into one with a thud. "He wants you tonight."  
For a moment, Lexi believed the scene was happening outside of her own body. It felt that horrible. "Please dont make me do this. I've behaved recently. I've done as I'm told!"  
Negan shook his head. "Don't make this more fucking difficult."  
"Please don't-"  
He held up a hand to stop her. "I traded you to him, you're not my fucking problem anymore. Now listen to me. He wants to give you a little fucking test drive before he leaves, sick fuck he is. And you are guna fucking oblige."  
Lexi stared back at him.  
"Then you are guna go live at his little drug den."  
Lexi fingered her scabs. She should have been prepared for this but still it felt like the floor had disappeared from beneath her. Sherry had been so sure that he wouldn't let her be taken Lexi had believed it too. "Can I spend the night here? One last time?" Her voice was so small she could barely make it out herself.  
Negan smirked and swigged from the whiskey bottle on the coffee table. "I knew you fucking loved it."  
Lexi's palm hit his cheek with a sharp slap. _"Don't fucking speak to me like that."_  
"Sweetheart, you are on thin fucking ice." Negan said with a level of calmness that infuriated Lexi. "I have your entire life in the palm of my hand. Like you did my cock." He shook his head and laughed a little. "Where did you think this adorable outburst would get you?"  
All of a sudden, Lexi's eyes welled up with tears. "I...Sherry...I want to stay here." She gentley wiped her eyes with her fingers. _"Please."_  
Negan gave a half smile. "What can I say Lex? I shoot straight. Do what I fucking tell you. Give it a month."  
"After a month you'll come get me right?" Lexi said. "Bring me home."  
This made him laugh. The expression on his face was one of bemused affection. "Jesus, Lex, you sound like a girl I won't fucking call back. But yes, I will be picking up my shit in a months time and if I'm feeling generous you'll be in my little haul. Tonight you stay with me."  
Lexi felt a flood of relief. Negan was a possesive man by nature and after a month she was betting he'd have run every possible thing that could be happening to her through his head and have to have her back, as he always said he didn't share.  
"I need to speak to Dwight. Go wait in my room for me."  
 _This is what you asked for. This is what yo asked for._ Lexi chanted in her head taking in the large four poster bed that took up most of the space in Negan's bedroom. It had some new expensive looking red sheets on, which made Lexi scoff because they were so Negan. Not entirely sure what to do with herself, usually he was already here when she came, Lexi perched on a large cushion that was on the floor at the foot of the bed. The bed was not her domain, he made that clear the few times she had been in there. Even his wives didn't use his bed.  
Thirty minutes later, Negan walked into the room with slow, purposeful strides. The dim table lamps illuminated his foreboding stature and handsome face and made his espresso eyes seem darker. Silently, he went to the foot of the bed and lifted Lexi to her feet.  
"I wasn't going to have you again." He spoke his voice thick with lust. "But those damn fucking bambi eyes get me every time." His large hands started at Lexi's shoulders then ran down her sides. "And this fucking dress." Negan let out a long whistle. "You know how to torture a room full of men, Lex."  
"I wasn't trying-"  
"Did I fucking say you could speak?" Negan cut her off, quickly spinning her around so her back was flush to his chest. "You're guna be fucking sore in the morning." His left hand snuck its way down under her dress and bunched it up, with ease he slipped off her underwear. Lexi gasped as his fingers began to slowly rub her. She was wet already and Negan grinned into the dimly lit room. It had been ages but it was still too easy.  
Slipping two fingers inside Lexi, Negans thumb rubbed her clit expertly. Lexi moaned and pushed back against him, mentally hating herself for enjoying it so much.  
A low growl escaped the back of Negan's throat at the delicious noises she was making, his pants were unbelievably tight. He picked up the assult on her clit becoming more urgent and Lexi could feel herself getting close.  
"Negan!" She gasped, gripping onto one of the posts tightly. Negan groaned, his fingers working at a fierce pace. A low whining came from her plump lips-she was obviously so close. Quickly, Negan unzipped his jeans and let them pool around his ankles. Positioning himself at her entrance he slipped inside pushing her over the edge.  
Lexi's moans of pleasure were becoming louder as Negan thrust in and out of her at a pounding speed, he was like a jackhammer. Her insides squeezed his cock tightly as the aftershock of her orgasm continued and Negan grunted in pleasure.  
"Fuck Lex." He groaned.  
Lexi could only reply with loud moans, her fingers clutching tightly on the wooden post with every forceful thrust of Negan's hips. "Faster." She begged him.  
Negan smirked and obliged her, his thrusts became faster and harder which Lexi didnt think was even possible. Each time he got deeper and Lexi could't keep in the gasps of pleasure.  
It was getting too much for Negan, all the hot little noises she was making, and with a low groan he came deep inside of her, filling her completely. For a minute neither of them moved.  
"Negan." Lexi finally panted.  
"Lex?" He grumbled in reply.  
"Can I sleep here?"  
Negan sniggered. "I guess as it's you're last fucking night. And I'm not done with you for the night yet."

Lexi woke to an empty bed, she blinked a couple of times adjusting to the morning light and straining to see the time on the clock beside the bed. Ten. It was later than she had thought. Stretching her legs out of the bed, Lexi groaned. Negan hadn't been kidding when he had said she'd be sore in the morning, she ached in places she didn't even know could ache. Snatching up her dress from the night before she threw it on and hobbled out into Sanctuary.  
In the forecourt the convoy was already set up to escort Frank back to his settlement. Negan was instructing men back and forth, Lucille propped on his shoulder.  
"Rough night, Lex?" Negan asked, not bothering to look at her, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.  
"I need...before we leave...do you have any?" Lexi was now stood directly infront of him, feeling more pathetic than ever.  
Negan reached in his pocket and produced what she so desperately wanted. "Go in the truck."  
Lexi's laces whipped around her ankles as she jogged into Negan's RV, she hadn't bothered tying her boots in her rush to get her fix. Slipping into the passenger seat she searched frantically through the glove compartment for something to use as a tourniquet. "Come on!" All she could find was a battered old piece of rope, probably been used to tie up prisoners, holding one end in place between her arm and side the other end inbetween her teeth she injected the spoonful of dark liquid into the bend of her arm. Lexi's eyes rolled into the back of head as the nirvana overtook her.  
Through the windscreen Negan's cold eyes watched her. She made him feel sick sometimes. He knew exactly what would happen at the new settlement, the old dude would be her new boss, she'd be fucking him for drugs instead of Negan. The hold he had on Lucille tightened, he had thought he was keeping his jealousy undercontrol but here it was rearing its ugly head again. "Lets fucking go!" He bellowed, they needed to leave now or he'd change his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N/ A really short chapter but I wanted to get the real Frank out quickly. I know some of you want Lexi's life to get better and trust me I hear you guys. Just trust me and roll with it :) A proper chapter will be up again tomorrow. Dont forget to review :)**

Chapter 11

It had been a quick drop off at Frank's settlement. Lexi and Janey had been tossed out of their vehicles and left with Frank's men, Dwight and few men had collected up the guns and ammunition then the convoy had left. The huge metal gates shutting behind them.  
"Follow me." Mickey announced, his voice stronger now Negan wasn't around. "I'll show you were you will be living and working."  
Lexi and Janey trailed behind Mickey taking in there new home. Lexi had thought that Sanctuary was pretty bleak but this place was something else, it reminded her of a prison. If a prison was a small town.  
"We have a strip club and whore house. Strippers don't have to fuck the men that come for servicing. Whores do." Mickey continued, grinning widely at Lexi. "Janey, you'll be in the club. Get a stage name though. All the other girls have one." Stopping outside a building with a neon sign he held the door open for Janey and ushered her in.  
Now Lexi felt truely alone.  
"You, have a special job." The smile on Mickey's face sickened Lexi. "Come on." Mickey was walking on again, leading her through the narrow streets of the settlement till they reached a larger building with two guards at the door. "I heard you were with him last night."  
It wasn't a question and had it been Lexi wasn't in the mood for his games.  
"You actually went and fucked the guy who sent you here against your will!" Mickey was laughing cruelly in her face. "Lexi, Lexi, Lexi Negan can't protect you now."  
Lexi didn't know who this was infront of her. This wasn't the boy she'd fallen in love with and even married. This wasn't the cute person who'd wrote her songs and sang them to her in the back of their VW while playing the guitar badly. "What happened to you?"  
"I got clean and grew up Lexi." Mickey held his hands up and gestured around them. "I'm second in command here! I'm finally somebody." He moved so their noses were touching. "Unlike you. A pathetic whore, just the way I'd left you." Roughly he dragged her into the building and marched her up the stairs. "You're Franks now, and mine again if he feels so inclined."  
 _"Fuck. You!"_ Lexi spat in his smug face, a small victory.  
The blow he dealt to her cheek knocked her off her feet. "I know Negan had a policy on rape, a strict one I believe. We don't have that here."  
Cold fear spread through Lexi's body, she'd had sex with men she didn't like or didn't particularly want to in the past but never had she been raped. "You married me." She whispered clutching her bruised face.  
"My fucking mistake."  
"Mickey enough!" Frank's voice stopped Mickey from hitting Lexi again. "Leave now."  
One last sneer at Lexi and Mickey swaggered out of the building, much to Lexi's joy.  
"I don't know how much Mickey told you about me?" Frank's voice was steady and calm, his expression warm. It was confusing Lexi alot. "I don't want to have sex with you Lexi."  
Now he head was spinning. If he didn't want to fuck her then why was she here, in _his_ house. Now she stopped to look around for a moment, Lexi realised that yes they were in his bedroom but the items around the room made her stomach drop. "What are you going to do to me?"  
Frank perched on his bed and patted for Lexi to take the space beside him. "I know it looks scary, but don't worry. I won't kill you." The cold grin on his face nearly made Lexi throw up. "The cage there," He gestured at a small metal bared cage a few feet away from the end of the bed. "That's your home now. And these are my friends." This time he pointed to the two tables full of knives, surgical equipment, power tools and restraints. "I wouldn't have chosen you because of your, shall we call it ailment, but Mickey assured me if anyone could withstand this, it was you." Opening the bedside table he pulled a small bag out and placed it on Lexi's lap. "You only wear these. Change and then get in the cage." He unsteadily rose to his feet and looked at the slightly sceptical look on Lexi's face. "Don't think because I'm old I'm incapable. I'll be back later, Mickey will be up to lock you in."  
The tears that had been threatening to spill down her cheeks began to fall freely. This was worse than Lexi couls have ever imagined, fucking an old man and Mickey would have been bad enough, working in the whore house would have been bad but this was horrific. Taking a peak inside the bag she saw what she had to wear. Crisp white bra and matching panties. A few deep breaths and Lexi had shimmied out of her dress and put on the underwear, her boots kicked from her feet.  
"Come on Lex, time to get in." Mickey said upon entering the room and holding the key to the cage.  
Not making eye contact with him, Lexi crawled into the small cage and sat huddle in the back corner her arms hugging her legs.  
The padlock clicked, she was trapped now.  
"By the way, there will be no smack here."

Lexi didn't know how long it had been, minutes? Hours? In the tiny space of her cage every second felt like a week. Her muscles ached from being so cramped and the pang for heroin was back full force. A light sheen of sweat was covering her body, and her stomach knotted. Right now she didn't know what her bigger fear was; no heroin or being tortured by the sick old man. Through the small window the sky was a deep purple/black so she deduced it must be night time. Lexi imagined that Frank would be back soon, the days work done ready for a long night of torture and pain.  
As if reading her mind the doorhandle turned and Frank shuffled in.  
"Good evening, my sweet." He greeted her, walking straight over to his table of instruments and picking up what Lexi believed to be a bowie knife. "Go big or go home, right?" The key turned in the lock and he held out his hand to help her out. "Those are some terrific scars on your back, Negan?"  
Lexi stood deathly still as Frank's hands traced the scars that covered her back. "Yes, I disobeyed him so he beat me with his belt. Infront of everyone."  
Frank clapped his hands together in glee. "Oh Mickey was right, you are going to be fun."  
The white hot pain of a deep cut shot down her back before she even realised what was happening. The warm trickle of her own blood dripped down her legs and began pooling at her feet. A scream ripped out of her throat.  
Frank wiped the blood from the bowie knife with a rag and watching Lexi drop to the floor in agony. "Get up sweetheart, I like you standing. Easier on my back you see."  
On wobbling legs, Lexi stood back up and went to stand where Frank was pointing. A meat hook hung from the ceiling, a set of shackles hanging from it.  
"Raise your arms for me."  
Doing as she was told, in the hope it would all be over quicker, Lexi held up her arms to let Frank chain her up.  
Frank let out a satisfied sigh. "Much better, now we can begin." Again he sliced the knife down Lexi's back, slower this time so he could enjoy the feeling of the skin splitting apart. "You went to Negan last night instead of me." He picked up a yellow bottle of bleach and flicked some onto Lexi's wounds. The scream she let out was like music to his ears. "That was extremely rude, now you will pay for that." A strong squeeze on the bottle and he let a large stream of bleach drip all down both her cuts and back. She screamed again, louder this time. "Negan made a mistake giving you to me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N/ I am overwhelmed with all the reviews and how positive they are! I'm so glad you all like Lexi so much. PruRose, Fall-Back-Down, WickedlyMinx, A Pride All Our Own, Cleo, OceanSiren20 and Sylarfan all you're reviews give me life :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter I have a feeling it'sgoing to make a lot of you happy, so happy reading! And dont forget to review :)**

Chapter 12

 _Lexi's mom set out a large spread on the dining table, the full works. Beef wellington, roasted vegetables, gravy, it was all there. She had invited Lexi and Mickey for dinner in the hopes of winning her daughter back. Ever since Mickey had been in Lexi's life she had gone from a warm, loving daughter into a living nightmare that Mandy didn't recognise. Mandy knew it was drugs. She would have had to be an idiot to no see it. They were coming in and out of the house consistantly asking for money, stupidly she could never say no._  
 _Mickey had excused himself to the bathroom ten minutes ago and Mandy watched as her daughters eyes kept darting to the hallway which led to the downstairs bathroom._  
 _"Mom, I'm just going to check on him. He's had a stomach bug for the past couple of days." Lexi lied, stomping out of the diningroom._  
 _Quietly, Mandy followed her and peeked around the door trying to remain unseen._  
 _"You're a fucking prick!" Lexi hissed, her fist banging on the toilet door. "A fucking coward."_  
 _Moments later the toilet door swung open and Mickey stumbled out, grinning his soul full of warmth. "It's all yours."_  
 _Lexi snatched a crumped up piece of foil from Mickey's hand. "A real man would have let his girlfriend go first! You slimy cunt!"_  
 _Mickey held up his hands in defeat as Lexi slammed the bathroom door in his face. "Womens problems I think." He grinned at Mandy slumping down in his chair at the table. "I'm starving."_

Frank lay in his bed reading his latest book. He'd always loved reading and with his men organised and sorting Negans first collection he finally had time to put his feet up and read a few hours away. "Lexi, I can hear you. I want silence please."  
In her cage which was covered in a large blanket, Frank liked to keep it covered during the day while he wasn't playing with her, Lexi was sniffing as quietly as she could. The detox from heroin had been ugly, Frank knew it was going to be he had got Mickey clean after all. The vomit, the sweat, the diarrhoea! It meant he had to make sure her wounds were kept extra clean because of infection but four weeks down the line and Lexi was officially clean and through the worst of it, really Frank was a hero.  
"Lexi hunny, stop the sniffing." Frank spoke to her like she was a child.  
Lexi brought one of her hands up and wiped her nose as quietly as she humanly could. It wasn't her fault she was sniffing she was freezing, it was the middle of winter and she had been sat sick from no heroin in nothing but skimpy underwear. So now, unsuprisingly she had a cold. It didn't help that Mickey woke her up most days by throwing a bucket of ice cold water on her.  
"That's better." Frank signed, now able to concerntrate fully on his book. "Lexi now you're out of the rough, I can start to work on you properly."  
Lexi felt the last part of her mind crumble away. This wasn't properly? Her entire body had been hacked at and butchered. At the end of each 'session' Frank would expertly stick her back up effectively making sure he neer ran out of space.  
A loud bang downstairs startled Frank, no one was suppose to be here, it was his down time. Heaving himself out of his warm bed, Fran slipped on his dressing gown and made to leave the bedroom to see what the noise had been.  
"Where's Lexi, old man?" Dwight had entered the room before Frank had a chance to even make it across to the door. "Negan wanted me to check in on her and I can't find her anywhere."  
"She's probably hiding in one of the labs, she's had to change live style choice. I don't have heroin here. Too hard to come by the ingredients I need to derive it." Frank laughed nervously. Placing a hand on Dwight's shoulder he began directing him out of the room. "Let me dress and I'll happily help you find her."  
This was her only chance or she had to wait another four weeks again. Taking a deep breath she hooked her fingers onto her bottom lip and pulled. The skin was ripping from the superglue that had stuck her lips closed and tears streamed down her cheeks. Using as much force as her moth could take she managed to prize her lips open a crack. "Dwight!" She croaked, it didn't sound anything like his name with her mouth still nintey percent shut but the footsteps had stopped.  
Dwight shrugged Franks hands off, pointing to where the noise had come from, a table he assumed covered by a blanket. "What is that?"  
"These buildings make strange noises, we built them ourselves so they aren't completely sound."  
Reaching out a hand, Dwight slowly pulled the blanket. _"What the fuck?"_ He was actually lost for words. Huddled at the back of a (cage) was Lexi, in nothing but some filthy once white underwear and she looked like a patchwork quilt. Dwights eyes flickered over all the wounds that covered her body, cuts, burns, bruises, it was never ending. _"Open it."_  
"She belongs to me-"  
Dwight swung Daryl's crossbow from his shoulder and pointed it at the older man. "I said open it. She belongs to Negan, just like you do." He pushed the arrow tip at Franks throat. "The only reason I havent killed you is because when I tell Negan, he'll make it much more painful and slow."  
Going into the bedside table, Frank produced the key and handed it to Dwight. "It's no different to what he does to her Dwight, only difference is the tools we use." Letting Dwight remove Lexi from the cage, he slipped back into bed, the winter air making him too cold. "I'm not afraid of dying Dwight, I'm old. Let him come." Picking his book back up Frank went back to his book.  
Dwight lifted Lexi up fireman style, there was no way she could walk out of there. "You think you don't fear it old man. But Negan has a way of making people fear things they never thought they could." With a new purpose, Dwight marched out of the house glancing down to check Lexi was okay a few times. "Take everything!" He yelled to Negan's men. "Get Janey too!"  
Toby was busy humping crates of booze into the back a truck when Dwight called his name. "Is that-"  
"I'm taking a quick detour. Make sure _everything_ is taken and Janey is too." Dwight explained briefly, placing Lexi onto Daryls bike before climbing on himself.  
"He'll go mad if you don't bring her back."  
Dwight kick started the engine and turned ready to leave. "I'll deal with that later." Squeezing the handles, Dwight took off at an alarming speed leaving Toby incharge of the convoy. He needed to get Lexi away.

Rick heard the roar of an motorcycle engine. Daryl was still captive at Sanctuary so that meant it could only be one other person. Their collection wasn't due for another few days, Carl had been returned to him when the job at the settlement had been completed, so he was at a loss as to why the Saviours would be coming. "Open the gates." He shouted out to Eugene, there was no point in putting up resistance with these people.  
Dwight rode in on Daryl's motorbike and came to a swift stop a few feet from Rick.  
"The collection isn't for a few days, we're not ready." Rick yelled over the roar of the engine.  
Turning the engine off, Dwight swung his leg over the bike and the picked Lexi up. "I'm here to drop something off." Slowly he strode over to Rick. _"Lexi, you'll be safe here."_  
Ricks face was blank as he finally saw what Dwight was carrying. "HE did this to her?!"  
Placing Lexi delicately onto her feet, Dwight scoffed. "That's not your concern. Just look after her. She's been heroin free for a month. Keep it that way." Back on Daryl's bike, Dwight drove out of Alexandria as quickly as he'd left Frank's. He had a lot of explaining to do back at Sanctuary.  
Lexi stumbled forward, tripping over things that weren't even there before falling into Rick's arms and hugging him with all the strength she had left in her.  
"Alex, you're safe now." Rick soothed, running a hand over her hair. "You're safe."  
All the feelings, and tears Lexi had been holding in came flooding out all at once. Snuggling further into Rick's chest, Lexi sobbed with relief. It was finally over.  
"Carl!" Rick called out, his son ran out of their house. "Get a bath filled for Alex!"  
Carl looked as confused as Rick had but none the less he darted back into the house.  
"Alex, we're going to get you cleaned up and in some clothes. Okay?" Rick felt her head make a small nod on his chest. Scooping her tired body up, he carried her into his home and up to the bathroom where Carl already had the water running. "Go find Michonne, ask her for some clothes for Alex." Rick instructed as he sat Lexi onto the toilet. "Alex, I'm going to have to undress you, okay?" Her dead eyes met his, and he could tell this didn't even register. "Okay, here we go." Gently he peeled off the filthy underwear, leaving Lexi completely nude. Wasting no time he pulled her into his arms again and carefully placed her into the warm bath. Picking up a flannel Rick began softly washing her dirty, injured body. The entire time Lexi just stared at the tiles infront of her not making a sound.  
"Rick?" Michonne stepped into the bathroom, her eyes fell on Lexi. " _Jesus_ , Negan?" She placed the clothes she was holding onto the toilet and knelt next to Rick.  
"I'm not sure," Rick continued washing Lexi as he turned to Michonne. "I know Alex from before all this, she was a sweet kid."  
Michonnes gaze landed on the track marks on Lexi's arms. "Heroin? She's so young."  
"Hold up that towel." Rick hooked his arm under Lexi's and lifted her out of the bath for Michonne to wrap her in a towel. "Can I let you dress her."  
Michonne nodded, allowing Rick past her to leave the bathroom. "Alex, I'm Michonne." She dabbed at Lexi's wounds not wanting to tug on them with the towel. "No one will ever do this to you again."

Lexi didn't remember falling asleep. The soft duvet that cocooned her weary body felt like heaven. Where was she? Panic over took her and she found her self hurtling out of the bed quicker than she though she possibly could, Lexi's feet carried her at a sprint through the house and out into the night air. Alexandria. She recognised the neighbourhood now.  
"Alex, are you okay?" Ricks kind voice asked from behind her.  
Lexi's tense shoulders dropped for the first time in years. "Yes, I'm fine."  
Wrapping his arm around Lexi's shoulder, Rick held her protectively. "Come in, you'll get cold."  
"I've been inside for a month I just want to be outside for awhile. Do you have any cigarettes?"  
Rick knew in one of the drawers in the kitchen was a crumpled old packet and he left her briefly to fetch them. "I'll sit with you."  
Lexi put a cigarette between her lips and allowed Rick to light it for her. The first drag was bliss. She hadn't had one since leaving Sanctuary and lord knows she needed one. "He'll come for me."  
"He didn't send you here?" Asked Rick, wrapping a blanket around the both of them.  
Lexi dragged deep shaking her head. "He'd never send me here." She scoffed lightly. "He doesn't like to see me happy."  
"Did he?" It had been driving Rick insane not knowing if Negan had done this to her.  
Again Lexi shook her head. "No, he'd never...It was Frank, from the settlement."  
Rick was shocked. The man hadn't seemed the sort, infact he's seemed pretty normal, compared to Negan anyway. But even so, he had carved at Lexi for a month like she was a Christmas turkey. Rick felt partly to blame. He had been there when the deal was struck, he had no idea Negan would send Lexi. And what about the other girl? It had been agreed for two to be sent there. "Alex, I'm so sorry-"  
"Rick you didn't do this." Lexi looked into his kind eyes and stroked his right cheek with her free hand. "I'll get over it. And now I'm off drugs."  
Ricks mouth pulled into a soft smile. He admired how brave she was. She was unbelievably strong and he'd be damned if Negan was going to waltz in tomorrow and take her back to his compound to get her hooked on his shit again. "That you are. Shane...he always said you could do it." It had been a long time since he'd spoken of his bestfriend. "He never lost faith in you. Said, that Alex is a fighter. And you know what? He was right."  
Lexi snuggled closer to Rick, taking comfort in his warmth. "I had a crush on Shane when I was a kid." She giggled and Rick laughed with her.  
"Oh, he knew!" Rick laughed harder. "Said you were jail bait. I guess he was kind of right really. But he always had a soft spot for you, said that you were like the sister he was glad he never had. Couldn't be dealing with beating on guys regularly."  
"Whatever happened to him? He's not here is he."  
Rick groaned. "That's a conversation for another day I think."  
Lexi could take a hint and didn't push it any further. "He had beers with me once." She smirked at Rick. "Told me not to ever tell you, because he didn't want you to beat his ass." Lexi sighed, tossing the butt of the cigarette away. "Shane was one of the good ones."  
It didn't slip Rick's notice that she had used the word was. "Yeah, he saved my life a bunch of times."  
"Does Carl ever miss him?" Lexi remembered the soft spot Shane had always had for Carl, he practically had two dads.  
"I think he probably does. He didn't mess about did he. Could use him now really." Rick mused. Shane would have this dealt with this in about two seconds but that just wasn't Rick. He'd never been as firey as Shane, it's probably why they'd been such good friends. "It's late Alex, lets get to bed. He'll be here early I imagine."  
Lexi didn't argue this time and kept the blanket wrapped around her shoulders while she followed Rick to the front door. "Rick?"  
"Yes, Alex?"  
"Could I stay in your room tonight?" Lexi watched the conflicted look on his face. "I promise to behave. No funny business. I just...I would feel safer."  
Rick let out the breath he'd been holding in. "Of course you can."  
Cozying up to Ricks warm body in the soft bed Lexi finally was able to sleep peacefully.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N/ Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming I really love reading them. I'm sorry it took my longer to update than usual but I had some family issues and that made the writing process difficult. I hope you all like this chapter though :) please keep reviewing I love feedback :)**

Chapter 13

"Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?" Carl asked for the fourth time that morning. "You need to keep your strength up."  
Lexi lit another cigarette and shook her head no. In the few hours that had passed since she'd got up she'd chewed all her nails off and chain smoked an entire pack of cigarettes, he'd be here soon and her anxiety was through the roof. Everyone at Alexandria had been so kind a welcoming and with Rick and Carl there is felt somewhat like normal, like her old life.  
"My dad won't let him take you."  
"Carl, it's not a choice when it comes to Negan." Sighed Lexi, dropping the half finished cigarette in her cold cup of coffee. "What Negan wants Negan-"  
Rick interupted Lexi, walking in the house a defeated expression on his face. "He's here."  
Grabbing the coat that Michonne had lent her, Lexi walked out of the door to face Negan. The first thing Lexi noticed was he hadn't brought the entire convoy which surprised her as Negan liked to make a show of people as much as he could, only a few of his higher ranking men. Even Dwight wasn't there.  
"So Lex, seems you've had a cozy fucking time here." Negan bellowed from beside his truck as Lexi approuched him. "Get in"  
Lexi stepped into his truck obediently, she was so tired still the fight just wasn't worth it. "I've been here a night, Negan."  
Without warning, Negan threw a bottle of whisky at the wall behind her. "You fucked him right, your fucking hero Rick?!" Negan's voice progressively got louder as he shouted in Lexi's face. "You wana fucking stay here Lex? Wana play house with that fucker?"  
("I don't want to be anywhere near you.")Lexi hissed, not breaking eye contact with him. "You don't control me anymore. I'm clean. I don't need you anymore. What are you going to do? Lock me up? Starve me? Guess what I had that and worse for a whole fucking go ahead."  
A smirk spread across Negan's handsome face. "Seems you've grown some big ol' balls Lex. You can stay here."  
Lexi was sure she'd heard wrong because there was no way he'd just let her stay with Rick.  
"By the look on your cute little face I can see you're shocked." Negan lifted his hand up to stroke her cheek, and couldn't miss how she flinched away from him. "Now you're clean." He paused a beat. "Well lets not over fucking sell it, now you haven't used in a month I need to use some of your womanly ways."  
Lexi didn't like where this was going, not one bit. She had already tried to seduce Rick for him and then he'd stopped her. She was sick and tired of being used as a pawn in his little games.  
"You're going to keep an eye on Rick here and report back to me every week when I pick up my shit." The hand he'd been stroking her cheek with trailed down and gripped her throat. "You fuck him and there is going to be big fucking trouble."  
Taking her small hand she roughly attempted to remove his hand, which Negan allowed. _"As long as I'm no where near you."_  
Negan chuckled deeply. "Oh Lex, we both know you'll be crawling back soon." He laughed harder at her outraged stamp out of his truck. "See you next week!"  
Lexi was raging. How fucking dare he? She hated him, it was _his_ fault that she'd been tortured for a month. It was his fault she had no free will. And it was his fault that deep down she knew that she would go crawling back. Lexi hated hersef more than anything, because no matter what he did she was pulled back to him, like a fucked up magnet. What was her problem? She was clean now, yes the urge was still there but at Alexandria there was no gear and the withdrawals were bearable now. If she returned to Sanctuary she'd be hooked again in a second and it would be nice to see what life would be like not having to blow guys for her next fix. To settle and make a life in Alexandria was the closest thing to heaven she had. Taking a deep breath, Lexi watched as Negan spoke with Rick and then drove out of Alexandria his mens vehicles following behind.  
"What did he say?" She asked before she could stop herself.  
Rick smiles kindly at her wrapping her up in his arms. "He said you're staying here but he wants extra in the next collection as we have an extra pair of hands."  
Lexi smiled back, enjoying the loving embrace. "I promise I'll chip in-"  
"Alex, we can talk about that once you've healed for now you just focuse on getting better." Rick cut her off.  
Both walked in a comfortable silence back to Ricks house to finish up breakfast with Carl and Judith.

Night time was worst for Lexi. Without heroin she struggled to sleep and now she was safe with Rick she wasn't exhausted so sleep was near impossible. So here she was pacing the entire floor plan of Ricks house, trying desperately to think of anything but heroin. And Negan. Even though he had visited that morning the collection date was the in a few days according to Rick and he'd be coming at some point to make his pick up. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Lighting a cigarette, she toked on it with a shaking hand. _I hate him. I hate him_. She repeated like a mantra in her head. God she was pathetic.

 _"Mickey please. I don't want to." Lexi begged, they hadn't had heroin for fourty-eight hours now and they were getting desperate. "We said we were stopping."_  
 _Mickey pointed two fingers at her, a joint balancing between them. "Lex, we're always fucking stopping! We're both sick right now and he's got some connections. It's only sex."_  
 _"Then you do it!" Lexi shot back. It was an argument they frequently had. She was sick and tired of being the only one 'working' for their habit and Lexi told him numerous times that he could make just as much money as her doing blowjobs._  
 _"Baby, I'm straight I wouldn't be any good."_  
 _"It doesn't fucking matter!" Lexi snatched the joint from Mickey's hand angrilly. "You only have this fucking weed because of me! What the fuck do you bring to the table? Nothing!"_  
 _Mickey scoffed. "I set up the deals, you wouldn't know where to go if I wasnt here! So stop being fucking pathetic and GO. FUCK. HIM."_  
 _Silently Lexi returned the spliff to Mickey and got out of their van. It didn't hurt as much anymore when he said things like that. She had gotten used to it. She knew that he needed her, and not just to get the drugs, Mickey loved her he always told her so. Today was just a bad day, they were both sick. Wiping the tears with the back of her hand Lexi began the walk to David's, who owned the ranch, living space._

The clanging of plates and bowls woke Lexi, she'd eventually fallen asleep propped up against the kitchen units. Getting to her feet, she groggily said her good mornings to Carl before heading upstairs for a shower.  
The hot water helped with her wounds, which still throbbed with pain, the heat acted like a numbing agent and for the five minutes she was stood unfer the pounding droplets she could almost forget how bad she looked and felt. Michonne had left her another set of clothes in the bathroom and Lexi gladly changed into them once she was dried.  
"Do you need my help today?" Lexi asked Rick, now in better spirits after her shower.  
Rick shook his head as he finished up a slice of bread and jam. "You're not fit enough to do manual work." He watched as Lexi's face fell. "I could use some help with Judith though, if you're up to it?"  
Lexi beamed at Rick, she loved little Judith. She had desperately wanted to give Mickey a baby but hadn't been able to because of the drugs, so being around Judith was like playing Mommy. "I'd love that, me and her will have so much fun today." Standing on her tiptoes she kissed Rick on the cheek. "Michonne's a lucky woman." Lexi all but skipped up to Judith's room, all previous thoughts of drugs now gone. "Judie, me and you are going to have a girls day, how does that sound?" She cooed at Judith, lifting her from her crib. "I think we need some more girl power around here." Setting Judith down on the floor, Lexi began looking around for toys for them to play with. "Here we go!"  
Before Lexi knew it it was lunch time. She'd been having so much fun playing with Judith she'd completely lost track of time, the only thing jolting her awareness was Judith's grumpy moans for food. "Come on then, grumpy. Lets go have lunch together." Carrying Judith in her arms, Lexi went do to the kitchn to fix up some lunch for the hungry toddler. With Judith safetly strapped into her highchair Lexi took out a can of chicken soup. "How does soup sound?" She showed the can to Judith, who babbled in responce. "I'm glad you approve." Turning back to the stove, Lexi began heating the soup up in a pan whilst humming to herself. "Judith you're very quiet back there-"  
"Well isn't this adorable."  
Lexi jumped at Negan's voice. _"Jesus!_ What are you doing here?" She hadn't even realised the pick up was today, when Rick had said a few days she's assumed he's meant in two or three days time not the next day.  
Negan was busy playing with Judith, pretending to steal her nose. "You two are just so fucking cute together. Didn't think Rick would have you playing Mommy so quickly." He paused for a moment to smirk up at Lexi. "Now this right here is amazing fucking leverage over the bastard!"  
Throwing the wooden spoon she'd been stirring the soup with down, Lexi marched over to Negan and pulled the highchair back from him. "Don't you fucking touch her."  
"I forgot how fucking hot you are when you're mad." Negan's impressive frame closed in on her, successfully trapping her between his broad chest and the kitchen counters.  
"Don't fucking touch me." Lexi hoped it sounded stronger than she thought it had. "I mean it." The next thing Lexi knew she was lifted onto the counter top, her jeans hanging off and her legs wrapped around Negan as he thrust into her viciously and urgently. She didn't know why she was letting this happen, why wasn't she stopping him but all her thoughts were lost as he wrapped his ar around her middle pulling her closer to him and plunging deeper inside her. It didn't take long for Lexi to depserately try and suppress screams of pleasure as she came. Negan grunted deeply as he felt her insides tighten around him, one last high pitched squeal from Lexi and he was gripping her waist tightly as he came inside her.  
Both were still as they breathed heavily, catching their breath. It had been quick but they were both completely satisfied. Negan stepped back from between Lexi's legs his trademark smirk in place. He fixed his clothes and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. The kitchen smelt of sex and god was he fucking proud.  
Lexi quickly yanked her panties and jeans back up, she wanted to die of shame and embarrassment. But what was new. She glanced up at Negan, who was still smirking down at her. "Why are you here?"  
"I think you should be fucking thanking me for that amazing orgasm I kindly just gave you." His espresso eyes glinted with mischief. "Guessing Rick hasn't manned up yet if you were that wet that quickly." Negan grinned devishly as Lexi glowered at him. "I came here to pick you, Rick and the kid up."  
"What? Why?" The annoyance was gone now and replaced with confusion, Lexi was sure Negan just enjoyed fucking with her head.  
"We have business to take care of back at Sanctuary, in the form of a fucking limp dicked old man." All the joking and humour had left Negans eyes and they were cold and vicious, but he was still grinning. "I have quite the show organised for you Lex."  
Michonne entered the kitchen, and eyed the pair of them suspiously. She knew the smell of sex and the look of guilt on Lexi's face gave it away in a heart beat.  
"Perfect!" Negan exclaimed. "You take care of that special little cutie." He waved childishly at Judith. "Think Lex burnt the fucking soup though, she got a little distracted."  
Lexi couldn't have been more mortified as Negan dragged her out of Ricks house. It may have been a month since she'd ssen him but he hadn't changed in the slightest and apparently neither had she; she was still running around after him doing what ever he said and doing him it would seem to. What would Rick think of her?  
"Rick! Kid! Get in!" Negan shouted, clicking at the two of them then his truck. "I have a little something to show you both."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N/ Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than normal. But I might have another done by this evening :) Also I will format it the next chapter with more spaces. Thanks for the reviews :)**

Chapter 14

It felt stranger than Lexi had imagined to be back at Sanctuary. She'd only been gone a month but so much had happened to her in those weeks that it felt like a lifetime ago. Nothing had changed, life continued on in the uniformed, well organised way it always did in Sanctuary. Not that Lexi had expected life to stop because she wasn't there it was just a weird feeling knowing that if you disappeared forever nothing would change.  
"Lex!" Lewis beamed running to Lexi and grabbing her into a bear hug. "I never thought I'd see you again!"  
Guilt panged at Lexi's chest, she had bearly given a thought to Lewis since she had left. "You can't get rid of me that easily."  
"Well this is all fucking very cute but we're here for a fucking reason." Negan spoke, interupting the touching reunion. "And shouldn't you be fucking working?" His gaze landed on Lewis, who bowed his head and scurried away. "You," Now he was addressing Lexi. "Will go and wait with my wives-"  
"Wives?!"  
"Rick, I do not take well to people fucking interupting me. If I want to hear you I will call for you to fucking do so."  
Lexi could sense a fight brewing and that was the last thing she wanted to be a part of, so quietly she slipped away to sit with Sherry and the other women.  
"Lex." Negan whistled, pointing Lucille at the floor infront of him. "I know its been a month but don't tell me you've already forgotten the tricks I taught you."  
 _And you willing had sex with this maniac this morning!_ Lexi scolded herself as she diligently placed a soft kiss on Negans lips and then left to do as he'd instructed and sit with his wives.

The few times Lexi had been to the wives quarters it was never a very cheerful place. Today was no exception.  
"Fuck!" Amber, Negan's bleach blonde wife, exclaimed as Lexi entered their livingroom. "What happened to you? Surely an old man can't do that!"  
News travelled quickly in Sanctuary and Negan's wives had nothing to do all day but drink, eat and fuck Negan when he called, so gossip was their heroin.  
"Amber. Leave her alone, she doesn't need you interogating her for christ sake." Scolded Sherry from the couch, Lexi hadn't even noticed her there. "Come sit, have a cigarette. Have a drink!"  
Lexi laughed and took her seat beside Sherry. Lighting the cigarette Sherry had produced for her Lexi took a large swig from the decanter on the coffee table. "What is that?" She spluttered as her throat burned.  
"Scotch I think, but who knows and who cares really." Sherry eyed the wounds she could see all over Lexi, Dwight hadn't exagerated. When he'd told her the state that Lexi was in she assumed that he was exagerating to cover up the fact he's slept with her again but it seemed this time he'd been telling the truth. "You know why you're here right?"  
Lexi knew why she was there, it was punishment time for Frank. It was going to be brutal and slow that much Lexi knew, one thing Negan was consistant with was punishments. Nothing went unpunished when it came to Negan and even though Lexi wasn't his wife she belonged to him and he couldn't let people think he tolerated people breaking his belongings.  
"I've never seen him this angry. I've seen him angry, look at Dwights face...but this is like nuclear." Sherry said. "He won't tell me what he has planned but I know some of the men have built something. Not that he doesn't deserve it." She stopped for a moment to drag on her cigarette. "Did he tell you Mickey's here too?"  
"What?"  
"Oh yeah, they took the women and Frank and Mickey but the rest were burnt alive with the settlement." Sherry noticed the surprise on Lexi's face. "Negan knows that Mickey suggested you to Frank, you know him aswell as I do he's not going to let that kid forget it anytime soon."  
Lexi knew she should feel happy that Mickey was being held accountable too but the memories she had of the Mickey she had married couldn't stop peeking through. "I should be glad shouldn't I? So why aren't I?"  
Sherry smiled knowingly. "Because you're human. You knew the real Mickey, like I knew the real Dwight. I know the terrible things he's done and not just because Negan told him to...but those feelings don't just disappear over night."  
Anxiously, Lexi toyed with the sleeve of her top. "Do you think Negan will leave me alone after all this?"  
"Not likely! Like I said you can't just switch feelings off. Not even he can." Sherry moved closer to Lexi so the other girls couldn't hear her. "He hasn't had any of them since he found out what happened to you, they are pissed. Think they're old or ugly or something. But my point is he doesn't want them."  
The door swung open to reveal Dwight, he avoided Sherry's line of sight masterfully now. "He's ready."  
Sherry took Lexi's arm in hers as they followed Dwight to the front of the compound where it appeared the whole of Sanctuary had been called to watch the torture and execution of Frank.  
"Alex!" Carl called out to her, waving Lexi and Sherry over to where he and Rick were stood. "Negan said to stand with you." He continued as Lexi and Sherry came to a stop next to them. "Do you know what he's going to do?"  
"No, no one ever knows what he's going to do." Lexi took Carls hand in hers and squeezed tightly, her stomach was in knots. "It'll be slow what ever it is." Carl squeezed her back, a small act of support but Lexi appreciated it and loved him for it.  
"Think that has anything to do with it?" It was the first thing Sherry had said since seeing Dwight, her left hand pointed to a huge wooden cross that had been erected at the front gate of Sanctuary.  
"He wouldn't?" Rick whispered, taking in the large construction.  
Silence fell over the crowd as Negan sauntered up onto a platform infront of everyone, comanding their attention before he even opened his mouth. "I have gathered you all here today because some fucking justice needs to served." Negan's deep voice carried through the silence like a sledge hammer. "You see, I extended some fucking hospitality to an old fuck going by the name of Frank. We protect don't we?" The crowd nodded their agreeance. "Then imagine my fucking surprise when I find out that Frank had mutilated one of our own citizens for pleasure and then tried to fucking hide it from me!" Negan swung Lucille off of his shoulder and passed it to one of his men to hold. "Not very grateful huh? So what did I do? I rescued the poor women there, that included Janey and Lexi and burned his shitfucker men and took him and his accomplace to be rightfully brought to justice." As he spoke Dwight led a battered Frank onto the platform. Negan laughed. "Okay, I admit I fucking beat the shit outta him. I just couldn't wait! But then I figured a disgusting fucked up pervert like he is has only one hope. God." Negan raised his arms as if praying. "And I thought to my-fucking-self what better way to be close to God than to be crucified like Jesus him-fucking-self!" Grabbing hold of the old man, Negan thrust him forward to display to the crowd. "I didn't have any thornes handy so a barbed-wire crown was the next best thing!" Blood was dripping down Franks face and splashing down onto his bare feet. Negan bent down and looked him dead in the eyes. _" You see old man Dwight was right I can make you fear anything."_  
Lexi watched as Negan dragged Frank up a ladder and using large sharpened metal spikes nailed him to the large cross, from what Lexi remembered from high school history death by crucifixion could take days. As Frank wailed in pain Lexi felt disturbingly empty, like all her emotions had left her body.  
"When this motherfucker dies, from fucking suffication he will remain there as a warning to anyone else who thinks they can fucking disobey or undermine me." Negan bellowed, snatching Lucille back and smashing the bat onto the crucifix making the structure shake causing more screams to rip from Frank. Marching down from the platform he pulled Dwight to one side. "I want his death to last a fucking month at least, if he looks like he's guna croak it you put a ledge under his feet so he can breathe for a bit. Got it?"  
Dwight nodded his understanding, even he was a little surprised at how brutal Negan was being, he'd known that it would be which was why he'd left the old man for Negan to deal with, but this was sheer genius and Dwight at that moment couldn't have been happier with Negan.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Negan led Lexi to the holding cells. He hadn't spoken a word to her, just silently strided ahead of her. Lucille was resting on his shoulder, as usual, and Lexi had been unable to read his facial expression when he'd called for her to follow him. "Is he in here?" They had come to stop outside one of the locked cells, infact it was her cell.

Wordlessly, Negan turned a key in the lock and pulled the door open. Inside Mickey was curled up in a corner, squinting at the light now filtering into the tiny box.

"What are you going to do to him?" Lexi was almost afraid to ask, the crucifixion had been pretty horrific and if Mickey had been saved till last she was almost certain that meant his was going to be even worse.

"That darlin', depends on you." Negan spoke, his voice was deeper than usual and had an intimidating bite to it. "I mean, I've thought it over and I'm struggling to think of something fitting for this weasel."

Mickey hadn't even acknowledged their presence and remained quietly sat in the corner, his eyes on the floor. He had been stripped naked and his tanned skin was now spluttered with purple and green bruises, his golden blonde hair now had crusted up blood in it and was serveral shades darker from dirt and sweat.

Lexi took a tentative step into the claustraphobic cell and crouched down onto her knees. "Can I have a moment with him?"

Negan's jaw tightened, he did not like that idea at all. Mickey could easily overpower and kill a little waif like Lexi no weapon necessary, that was not an outcome Negan was willing to accept. "I'll be by the door. You fucking even put a finger on her boy and I will split your fucking skull open on the wall to see if you do have a fucking brain in there."

"What did I do?" Lexi spat in a low voice once Negan was by the door at the end of the corridor. _"I loved you!_ I gave up _everything_ for you, my family, my friends, my home, my _life!_ You left me...then you gave me to that monster knowing full well what he wanted to do to me. I need to know why you did it."

Mickey's emerald eyes locked onto Lexi and he laughed lightly. "Nothing personal Lex, just how the world is now. Dog eat dog. I was fucking other people the entire time we were together, I needed you for drugs that was all. Sure I had feelings in the beginning but I got bored you know."

Tears streamed down Lexi's pale cheeks, she didn't know why this upset her after everything he had done but she felt as if Mickey had pulled her heart from her chest and stamped all over it. "The thing is Mickey," Lexi whispered once she had composed herself. "In this dog eat dog world, you are a puppy. And I...I have a fucking wolf. He's going to kill you but it's not going to be a bullet to the head or a slit throat he'll drag it out aslong as he can." Lexi stood up and dusted off her knees. "He crucified Frank. God knows what he'll do to you." With one last smile at her ex-husband she slammed the cell door shut.

"So, any ideas?" Asked Negan, locking the cell and escorting Lexi back to the main compound building.

"No, just make it slow."

Negan sucked his teeth and chuckled. "What the lady wants, the lady gets! Now sugar tits, we need to discuss our little arrangement more indepth." They had reached the doors which led into the main building and Negan stopped, ushering Lexi out into a corner. "You are to keep an eye on Rick and his merry fucking men and report to me every time I make a pick-up. Do not fucking think this is a holiday Lex." He backed her against the building wall, his arms either side of her head, successfully trapping Lexi. "If you fuck him, I will nail you right next to that old fucker! You are to stay fucking sober aswell, I don't want to hear that ol' Dwighty boy has been sneaking you some H."

"He has a girlfriend, Negan."

"And we both know he most definately was going to cheat on her when you laid yourself out on a fucking plate for him." Negan let out a long sigh, brushing a strand of Lexi's long hair off her face. She flinched but didn't move away from his touch."If I'd know Lex...shit I wouldn't have sent you or Janey. I would have done what I'm fucking good at and took all his shit and smashed his brains across the fucking floor."

Lexi's large eyes flickered across his handsome features trying to figure out what this was all about. Was it guilt? Was he actually sorry? Did he care? "I won't sleep with Rick, and I'll be your eyes and ears." She paused a moment to wet her dry lips. "But...that's it. No more...we're over."

Negan's face hardened again and his mouth pulled up into a spiteful grin. "There's nothing to be over Lex, I fucked you I didnt fucking date you. Some of my men will take you and Justice League back, I have shit to do."

Before Lexi could speak another word, Negan had strode away from where he had cornered her. Tears began to form in her eyes, she didn't know why it hurt to hear she was just another notch on his bedpost but after the ordeal with Mickey Lexi couldn't handle hearing she was just some warm body to mount whenever they were bored. She was a person, a human being. Wiping the tears with the back of her hand, Lexi went to find Carl and Rick to go back to Alexandria.

Michonne laid out bowls of soup onto the dining tabe, no one had really spoke since returning from Sanctuary. Carl and Lexi had flopped onto the couch and stayed there for over an hour not moving or speaking and Rick had busied himself in Alexandria business, Michonne couldn't help but feel alittle left out, like an outsider. "When's Negan coming back?" The table was as silent as the house had been all evening and she couldn't bear it anymore, she had to say something.

"Same as last week I think, he didn't say anything." Rick answered, absentmindedly stirring his soup with a spoon but not bring it to his lips. "He was alittle preoccupied."

Michonne was in shock, infact was in disbelief. "You slept with him again? After everything he's done to you?"

All eyes at the table were on Lexi, she could feel her face burning with embarrassment. The secret of what happened at lunch was officially out of the bag.

"You slept with him today?" Rick asked Lexi, his brow furrowed. "When he came here?"

Lexi shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I...it was a mistake...a stupid mistake. It won't happen again."

Rick turned to Michonne. "He crucified Frank, the man who tortured Alex. There is nothing he won't do." He'd been waiting to have the conversation with Michonne once everyone was in bed, he didn't want to upset Lexi or Carl by bringing it up but if she could have sex with him then she could hear the conversation. "I'm not saying he doesn't deserve to die but Negan is playing with him for fun. Just like Frank did to Alex." His disappointed gaze fell on Lexi. "I'm not your boyfriend and I'm not your dad but I would advise you to stay away from him if you want to stay here. If people find out that you're his mistress they will not want you to stay here."

"Dad, no one can make her leave." Carl interjected slamming his spoon down onto the table. "No one made Mom leave when she was fooling around with Shane."

Rick physically flinched at the verbal reminder of his dead wife and bestfriend sleeping together. "Carl." He warned not wanting the conversation to go any further.

Carl stood up, his chair clattering to the floor, and disappeared out of the room.

Lexi couldn't have felt more awkward if she'd tried, this was all her fault and they didn't need her sticking around to make it worse. "Thank you for dinner Michonne. I think I'll go to bed now." Following in Carls footsteps Lexi stood and left the diningroom to go and hide up in her room.

Sitting on her window sill, Lexi lit a cigarette and opened the window wide. She found some comfort in the cold winter air stinging her bare skin, it reminded her that she was still alive and now clean too. Running a hand through her dark hair she shut her eyes and let out a shakey breath. She couldn't mess things up here or she'd be back with Negan using heroin again in no time at all.

"Alex?" Carls soft voice broke her from her thoughts. Lexi turned her head and smiled half-heartedly at Carl, beckoning him over to join her. Sitting opposite her on the window sill Carl politely declined her cigarette before speaking again. "Do you love him?"

That was a hard question to answer, because Lexi didn't even know herself at this point. It opened a pandora's box that she wasn't sure she wanted to. "I love parts of him. The parts other people don't always see, but no. I'm pretty sure I do not love him."

"I watched how he treated you first hand. I watched him control every little thing you did, and I watched you never resist much but I knew that at one point you had." Carl removed his sheriff hat and held it awkwardly in his hands, wringing at it every now and then. "You were surviving Alex, I get that. He saved you, right? What I think is you love him in a he kept you alive way, and now you're free from his hold you'll realise exactly all the wrongs he's done to you."

Lexi squeezed Carls hand in hers, she'd never been so grateful for another human being in her whole life. Even in all the years they hadn't seen each other he was still loyal and kind to her. He had become such a lovely young man. "I saw Mickey today."

Carls posture shifted at the mere mention of Lexi's ex's name. "What did he have to say? Surprised he was even alive."

"I was too." Laughed Lexi. "He told me he cheated on me our entire marriage because he had gotten bored of me, only stayed with me so I'd get his drugs." It still stung saying the words out loud and now another person was hearing them she felt a little embarrassed that she had loved him so unconditionally. She was an idiot. "I'm a such a fucking moron!"

"Alex, people make mistakes. Happens all the time, we just have to make sure we learn from them."

"You sound just like your dad." Lexi jested, stealing his hat from his hands and putting it on her own head. "You going to settle me in properly tomorrow then? I think instead of hiding in your house I should introduce myself to people or something?"

"Okay, I think that's a good idea seeing as this is your home now."

Lexi pulled Carl down off of the window sill and led him by the hand over to her bed. The pair laid down beside each other staring at the ceiling in a comfortable silence. It was as if a giant weight had been lifted from Lexi's shoulders, she had family again. She was clean again. And best of all she was free from Frank forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been two weeks since Lexi had last seen Negan. Her new life in Alexandria had become settled and she felt part of the little community, she missed Lewis though they had arrived at Sanctuary pretty much together and this was the longest in over a year they hadn't been together. Lexi had been mulling over asking Negan if she could visit Lewis at Sanctuary but that meant she'd owe him a favour which wasn't something that Lexi wanted to start up again.

Today was pick up day. Lexi dreaded them because they was a chance he'd be there but for the past few he had been a no show according to Carl and Rick. Lexi stayed hidden away in Rick's house with Judith not wanting to risk a run in with Negan.

Scratching at her old needle marks, Lexi traipsed down the stairs outside to find Rick.

"Alex, you okay? You look alittle pale." Rick said with concern, cupping her face in his warm hands and checking her over.

"I'm always pale Rick." Lexi laughed, it didn't carry through to her facial expression though.

"What's wrong?"

Lexi bit at her chapped lips, thinking of how to answer the question. "Is Negan coming today?"

"He's here already, he's been here all night." Rick sighed going back to lifting supplies into a pile for the Saviours to check. "I didn't want you going to him, that's why I didn't mention anything."

"That is not your call Rick!" Lexi had began stamping off, but she stopped and turned back on Rick. "I'm not a child Rick, so don't fucking treat me like one!"

"Well shit Lex, still a little fucking spitfire I see." Negan's cocky voice interupted. "Miss me?" His mouth spread into an open grin, showing his white teeth.

Lexi's anger now redirected at Negan and she was charging at him instead of Rick. "Why are you even here? Why can't you you just fuck off!" Before she could stop and think, her right hand let off an almighty crack as she slapped Negan's smug face.

Negan's smirk stayed firmly in place but his eyes darkened dangerously. "Oh Lexi sweetheart, big fucking mistake." He tangled his large hand in her hair and dragged Lexi down the road to where is truck had been parked up all night.

"Negan!" Rick yelled running behind them. "Leave her alone!" He came to an abrupt stop as Lucille was swung infront of his face and pointed firmly at him.

"Take one more step Rick and your children will be fucking orphans. You _all_ belong to me and I don't fucking tolerate this behaviour, so Lexi has earnt herself some time back in her cell." Negan's voice hadn't raised but the tone was enough to stop Rick dead. "I'll bring her back when she's learnt her lesson."

Lexi feel in a heap of limbs as Negan threw her into his truck, her shin hit onto the step which she knew would later form into a lovely purple bruise. Not wanting to appear weak infront of him, Lexi quickly scrambled back to her feet ready to stand her ground. As best she could.

"You think you're the big fucking cheese in these parts now Lex?" Negan's intimidating form now seemed to fill the RV, his presense was intoxicating. "Think because good ol' Rick has your back you can throw your weight around?" Negan took a step forward, making Lexi fall onto the couch. "You're fucking lucky I even keep you alive!" He was shouting now, Lexi's trembles of fears fed the sadist inside him. "Perhaps I'll sell you to the highest bidder and be fucking done with you. We both know you'd mess that up though, then little old me would have to come rescue your scrawny ass again! Why can't you just fucking do as your told?!" Lexi's eyes were like saucers and Negan hated those bambi eyes more than anything, he'd thought about popping them out many times. "ANSWER ME!"

Lexi physically leapt as Negan's voice yelled even louder, it had been so long since she'd been on the receiving end of his temper she'd almost forgotten how terrifying he actually was. _"I'm sorry."_ She managed in a tiny voice.

Negan scoffed. "Of course you are." Smoothing a hand through his hair, Negan recomposed himself. "I'm guna tell my men to sort this pick up out, they should be here now. Then I'll take you back."

Tears spilled from Lexi's eyes, she'd ruined it, after less than three weeks she had completely ruined her chance of having a 'normal' life at Alexandria. It was back to Sanctuary, back to conforming every second of the day, back to concrete. She couldn't do it. With a new burst of energy, Lexi began tearing the RV apart looking for any packets that Negan may have left behind from when she'd been at Sanctuary. It didn't take long for her to find a crumpled foil packet with a small amount of heroin in it, she had left an old syringe in the glove compartment it would be unbelievably barbed but it would do. Negan had left a bottle of water and she knew there would be a spoon somewhere in the kitchen type area. Dropping onto the bed, Lexi began bubbling the heroin and water in the spoon before sucking it up the syringe, the weeks she'd been clean made her lose some talent and she was mainly sucking up air so she had to restart twice. Looping her belt tightly around her upper arm she shot up for the first time in nearly two months. It was like being hit by a bus, it was a great wall of amazing feeling slamming into her body. _"Fffffffuck."_ Why had she even stopped? It felt amazing. Releasing the belt Lexi lay back on the bed basking in the drugs coursing through her blood stream.

Dwight had arrived with his men and Negan had instructed them to load the trucks up and take the supplies back to Sanctuary.

"When will Alex be back?" Rick murmered following Negan to his RV. "She's been doing really well here Negan."

Negan clapped a hand on Ricks back. "That is none of your damn business." Swinging open the trucks door he smirked before slamming it in Ricks face. It was currently Negan's faourite sport to push and poke Rick as much as he could. "Lex, you best still be fucking in here-" He stopped short, his eyes taking in the sight on the bed. _"Stupid fucking bitch!"_ It was taking all Negan's self control not to bring Lucille smashing down on Lexi's head, she'd been clean of over a month now and she'd thrown it away with a disgusting old needle in the back of his truck. Surprisingly, a tiny pang of guilt hit his gut. He should have made sure he'd checked the RV but shit he couldn't think about stuff like that twenty-four seven. "Lexi, you're in for a world of fucking pain when we get back." He didn't know if she was understanding anything he'd just said but lord knew she'd know when they were back at Sanctuary.

Lexi woke up and instantly threw up, it didn't feel bad though as she still had the heroin in her system. Then it all came flooding back, she had used heroin. "Hello?" She called out into the darkness, then the penny dropped, she was back in her cell. Negan had locked her up again, she was back at square one after reaching square twenty. Lexi stretched her hand out trying to get a handle on the darkness that surrounded her and screamed when she touched something fleshy.

"Awake now then?" Coughed Mickey, his voice so course he was barely understandable. "Didn't last long did it?"

"Mickey? Why...what are...why are we in the same cell?" In all her time at Sanctuary Lexi had never shared a cell with anyone, so this was a new one on her.

Mickey laughed in the darkness. "Who knows. Maybe he thought it would punish you more to be with someone you hate? Maybe he's suffering from overcrowding? Do you have any on you? I could use a pick me up."

Lexi rolled her eyes, somethings never changed. "No, it was a one time mistake." Her voice faltered slightly.

"Doesn't sound like you're so sure." Mickey shuffled closer to Lexi. "I'm so cold. Please."

Letting out a long sigh, Lexi allowed Mickey to huddle into her for some warmth. It was deep into the winter months now and the cells got really cold, especially at night and Mickey had been stripped of clothes, Lexi still had hers on and she was beginning to feel the cold starting to gnaw at her. "No funny business." Lexi realised how ridiculous that sounded as she said it, they were in a cube room barely big enough for one person let alone two the last thing that would ever be happening was funny business.

"I didn't cheat on you...well not the entire time." Mickey spoke after they had sat in silence for awhile. "It started at the ranch."

Lexi had known deep down at the time, he was always disappearing and coming back smelling of the inscents that some of the women at the farm burnt but she had pushed it to the back of her mind choosing instead to focus on heroin and how much she loved him. "I knew, I just don't think I wanted to believe it. You never forgived me did you?" Beside her Mickey blew out a heavy breath. "It's okay I never did either."

"It wasn't just your fault, I should have been more supportive in stopping using. I know I wasn't carrying the baby but I should have been a better husband."

It had been along time since Lexi had spoken about it and Mickey's admission was a shock to her, at the time he'd told her it wasn't her fault but in the time that followed he'd distanced from her mentally seemingly only sticking around for drugs.

"He loves you." Mickey murmered. "He doesn't believe in feelings though, sees them as a weakness. And he's right. He has an empire and if people found out he'd burn it all for you they'd use you as a weapon. Especially Rick." Mickey paused to cough. "He is going to blow soon, and if he knows you're the key I'd steer clear of him. People will do _anything_ family, and Lex you ain't that coppers family."

 _At some point Lexi and Mickey had decided that a baby would change things, something to aim for, the plan went get clean then get pregnant. But they were caught unawares, and Lexi and Mickey had big habits. Mickey realised that technically he didn't have to stop, the baby wasn't in his body but it was the ideal reason for them both to get clean and they repeated it like a mantra. In the early weeks after Lexi found out, they realised they were nowhere near stopping. Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow but tomorrow always came but it neer stopped. Lexi was suprised how quickly time went by when you were pregnant, suddenly she was twenty three weeks gone and she and Mickey managed to miss the ultrasound, the midwife appointments and the birthing classes._

 _"Mickey I'm bleeding. I think it's bad." Lexi said one evening._

 _Mickey looked at his wife, took in what was infront of him and tried to swallow the bile rising in his throat. "It'll be okay." He lied, Lexi's sundress was saturated in deep red blood the metalic smell making him feel nauseous, this was far from alright. "Frances! Lex is bleeding...badly!" He shouted out, unable to hide the panic in his voice. Leading Lexi into the main house, Mickey lay her down in the downstairs bathtub. "Its all right baby, everything is going to be all right." Mickey stroked Lexi's forehead while see lay staring at the ceiling crying._

 _"Mickey this is bad." Frances choked, she was an attractive forty-something who had been staying at the ranch for a month now she was eccentric and wore alot of beads and flowy dresses, Lexi borrowed alot of her clothes. "She's losing the baby."_

 _Lexi sobbed more and Mickey moved closer holding her head in his arms, suddenly it was like they weren't junkies anyore they were just two people who loved each other experiancing the worst pain imaginable._

 _It was hours later and the baby was born, it was nearly dawn and Mickey felt guilt growing as smack thoughts began creeping in. He was in the middle of a tragedy, his and Lexi's but the longer the night stretched out towards dawn, the less he could think about the situation at hand. Mickey was obessing over the feeling of great relief that caused you to slump on the couch._

 _"Mickey." Frances shook Mickey from his own thoughts, holding his baby out to him._

 _"Fuck." Mickey whispered, the baby dying in his arms. It looked just like a proper baby just alot smaller and this was shocking to him, he hadn't prepared to see this. Leaning over Mickey passed their baby to Lexi._

 _Lexi stroked the dead baby, crying again. "A little boy."_

 _A lump caught in Mickey's throat and his eyes welled. "Our son, look how perfect his is."_

 _"I want to sleep for weeks." Lexi whispered._

 _Frances delicately removed the baby from Lexi's arms and wrapped it in one of her colourful shawls. "We'll do a burial and service tomorrow with everyone, this handsome boy deserves it."_

 _Mickey kissed and hugged Lexi as Frances took their baby out of the bathroom."I'm going to get the vet to come check you over." Mickey went out into the ranch, his tee shirt stained with blood and placenta to find the onsite vet, he couldnt lose Lexi too.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N/ Another short chapter I know, I'm sorry but I've been flat out as sickness is making its rounds through my house. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for everyone who's still reviewing. You guys are the best :) Happy reading!**

Chapter 17

It was still dark outside when Dwight turned the keys to Lexi's cell, the harsh fluoresent lights burned her eyes as she blinked rapidly to adjust to the brightness.

"Lexi you're up." Dwight mumbled helping Lexi to her feet.

"How long has it been? A week?" It felt like heaven to be able to stretch her aching limbs out and not be plastered against an unwashed human.

"Five days." Was Dwight's short reply, Negan had instructed him not to speak to Lexi much and who was he to break ranks unlike her he knew the rules were to be followed. "Through here." He held open the door to Negan's office for Lexi then took his leave, no longer required.

Negan sat proud as a peacock behind his large desk, a huge smirk spread across his lips, in one of the chairs opposite him sat uncomfortably was Rick. "Lexi, take a fucking load off."

Lexi took a seat, not wanting to give Negan further reason to punish her, quickly she stole a glance at Rick who wouldn't look in her direction.

"Now I had a tough few days trying to work out what to do with you Lex." Negan began, his eyes locked solely on her. "I thought being the kind fucking generous person that I am I'd let Rick here fight for you, convince me that I shuld let you go back to his shit little settlement." His dark eyes moved to Rick, the smirk on his face growing. "So Rick, state your case."

Rick cleared his throat and sat himself straighter. "Alex was doing really well at Alexandria, she wasn't using and she was settling in with everyone. I think it's the best option for her and her problems." His voice was steady and calm like it usually was with Negan. "She doesn't want to be here Negan." Rick almost let out a small laugh as Negan's face fell at his last comment, it was a small victory for him but it felt good none the less.

Lexi scrunched her eyes shut at what Rick had said, if this was his idea of saving her from Sanctuary he needed to re-think his strategy. Negan did not like being challenged or undermined and right now Rick was goading him on for no real reason, it wasn't going to be Rick stuck in a cell for days it would be her and it was a touch annoying that he was putting his own little pissing contest ahead of her well being. "Negan, I want to stay of heroin-"

"So why don't you explain to me and Rick why I fucking found you doped out of your fucking mind in my truck?" Negan cut her off, stretching his hands behind his head and leaning back in his pluch leather chair. "Because, and I don't know if you'd agree Rick, but that doesn't sound like the actions of someone who wants to fucking stay clean."

If the ground had opened up at that moment Lexi would have happily jumped into it, Rick's disappointed eyes boar into the side of her and it was worse than the punishment Negan had given her in many ways. "Rick...it was a mistake and it won't happen again. I promise." Lexi leapt as Negan slammed his fist down onto the wooden desk so hard all the item on it fell over or went crashing onto the floor.

"Rick if you want this fucked up piece of pussy then I'm guna need something in return. I think your son will do." Negan smirked again, he knew Rick would never choose Lexi over his own son no father would. He just liked to toy with Lexi, she was like the ultimate toy and he sure as hell wasn't going to just hand her to someone else again, not that he though Rick was like Frank but he's learnt from that experience and he wasn't trusting anyone else with her. Happiness spread through him as he took in Rick's conflicted face, this was why Negan enjoyed being the bad guy. "Tick-tock man, I don't have all day."

"Alex...I can't...he's my son." Rick stammered apologetically.

Lexi knew she'd been right all along, she was going to die here in this hug concrete prison with Negan dictacting when, where and how it would happen. "Rick, I understand. It's fine." She fought to keep her features strong and to not let on how disppointed she really was, Rick didn't deserve that guilt it wasn't his fault Negan was a sociopath.

"Both of you fucking get out, you're making me wanna fucking puke!"

Lexi and Rick both stood and exited Negan's office, not needing to be told twice. They both remained silent during the walk out of Negan's quarters and towards the main building back to Lexi's compartment. Every now and again Lexi would sneak a look at Rick hoping that he had formulated some kind of plan B but by the look of sadness on his tired face Lexi guessed there wasn't one. "This is where I live." Lexi announced as they reached her room. It hadn't changed in her absence it looked exactly the same except the bed was actually made.

Rick scanned the tiny concrete compartment, it was one of the most depressing things he had seen. It was so small and confined he wondered how anyone in Sanctuary lived like this, it was like a prison and Rick had called a prison home for a while once. "Alex, I wish-" It was all he could muster.

"It's not so bad, it's dry and warm." Lexi joked half-heartedly. She was beginning to regret living at Alexandria, she'd grown to like all the little things like carpet, real kitchens, the little normal things that reminded her of what the world used to be, but she could neer ask Rick to pick her over Carl even if she thought he'd pick her. "Come sit." Lexi softly patted the space on the cot beside her which Rick dropped into, his whole body slumping in defeat.

"Alex I thought, this once maybe he'd just...be human." Said Rick his voice heavy with hurt. "Please forgive me." Rick turned to face Lexi, memorising her for what he feared would be the last time because he knew Negan had no intention of sharing her or doing what was best for her. Her cool hand reached out and stroked his rough cheek, Rick subconsiously felt himself leaning into her touch.

"There's nothing to forgive, you gave me the best weeks of my life and he can't take that away no matter how much he wants to." Lexi knew it was wrong but she didn't see another option to make Rick _want_ to get her out of Sanctuary. If Lexi had learnt anything in the past few years it was men followed their dick like a compass, Negan had been right before about Rick wanting her, taking a giant leap of faith Lexi leant foward slowly and closed the small gap between them. Initially she felt no responce from Rick, he sat stiff as a board while she placed delicate kisses on his lips but soon enough he began recipricating her kisses. Compared to Negan he was so soft and tender, Lexi hadn't doubted he would be but it was such a change to what she was used to. Opening her mouth slightly she allowed their tongue to touch for the first time, Rick was cautious and timid as if asking permission. Lexi sighed contentedly, he made her feel so safe and she woul be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying his gently touches.

"Alex." Rick breathed against her skin. Lexi shivered, when had her top came off? It was all happening faster than she realised and she wasn't minding at all. Rick was settled between her legs as Lexi lay back on the small cot, his lips hovered milimeters from hers. "Tell me to stop and I promise I will."

With a new found passion from Rick's kind and honest words, Lexi brought her lips to his again, more forcefully this time though and made quick work of his belt and zipper. He poised himself outside her entrance, silently asking for her permission, nodding slightly Lexi gasped as Rick gently pushed himself fully inside her.

"Are you okay?" Rick whispered, his breath was ragged and he held her hip tightly moving slowly against her. Lexi clawwed at his back spurring him on. His strokes became faster but remained loving and soft, the whines and moans that spilt from Lexi's lips sounded amazing to Rick. It was more amazing than Rick could have ever imagined and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was coming. "I'm coming." Rick whispered as his pace quickened.

Lexi didn't know sex could be this gentle and she may not have came but she felt surprisingly satisfied just from having someone be so tender with her, for once she felt special.

Letting out a satisfied sigh Rick rolled off of Lexi and sat beside her paniting heavily. "I will get you out of here I promise."

Snuggling into his arms Lexi relaxed against him, her plan had been a success but deep in her mind she couldn't squash the thoughts of Negan and how she wished it had been him being so loving with her. "You best find Dwight or someone to take you back to Alexandria, Carl and Judith need their dad." With a grunt of protest Rick hoisted himself from the low cot and began the ritual of righting his clothes.

"Please don't mention this-"

Lexi held her hand up to stop him before he could finish. "I won't say a word to anyone, just please try get me out of here." Rick pulled Lexi into a tight hug not wanting to leave her.

Neither of them noticed the burnt feature of Dwight watching the two of them through the gap in door. He was shocked Rick had slept with Lexi, especially as he was sure he'd heard Rick had known Lexi since she was young but apparently that didn't matter. Shaking his head, Dwight quietly stepped back from the door and lit a cigarette, he'd need atleast two before telling Negan what he'd just seen.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N/ I apologize again for the short chapter I'm struggling to find the time to sit down and write with Christmas getting so close. I promise a long one is on the horizon to make up for all these short ones. I hope you enjoy this one though :)**

Chapter 18

What had see done? Even after a semi-long shower -courtesy of Lewis- Lexi didn't feel clean. She had taken a step with Rick that she now could never take back and as loving and nice as it had been Lexi was kicking herself. Pulling the navy sweater Michonne had given her, Lexi dragged herself to the mess hall to find Lewis and hopefully steal a mouthful of his dinner. If Negan was to find out about what happened she was sure he'd actually kill her and even Judith and Carl to punish Rick. In a daze she walked through the doors to the mess hall and took a seat next to Lewis, who was sat with his friends. The happy chatter was merely a buzz as Lexi's mind tried to process what was going to happen to her when Negan discovered what happened.

"Lex? You okay?" Lewis said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Lexi lied unconvincingly, she didn't want to tell Lewis and drag him into the mess she'd created. "Thank you for the shower." A change of subject was desperately needed and she was grateful for the shower, after five days in the cell with Mickey she really needed one. Stealing a potato from Lewis' plate with a smile she popped it in her mouth, god she hadn't realised how hungry she was. When locked in the cell Lexi was lucky to get one bowl of porridge a day so after five days her stomach was growling for food. "Do you have any points I could borrow?" Lexi asked embarrassed.

"Finish mine, I was done anyway." Lewis replied kindly, pushing his plate infront of Lexi and passing her his cutlery. "It's nice to see you actually want to eat properly."

Lexi knew that he meant now she wasn't using, Lewis had only ever seen her at her worst and still he had stuck by her she was lucky she had a friend like him. A stab of guilt hit her stomach knowing that she would likely never see him again once Negan found out that she had slept with Rick, he might even use Lewis to get to her. Lexi pushed that thought to the back of her mind not able to even think of it, she wanted to enjoy her meal then return to her room to stare at the ceiling all night while she couldn't sleep.

It was around midnight when Lexi finally went back to her compartment. Lewis and his friends had asked her to stay up with them, they had managed to save up enough points to score a bottle of vodka and were on a mission to get as drunk as they possibly could. Lexi had carried Lewis back to his room, which had taken way longer than needed but she was only small and propping a full grown man up while drunk was harder than it looked. She had laughed when she lay him down in his bed usually he was looking after her and it was nice to beable to repay the favour. Flopping down on her own bed, she pulled her jeans off and changed from her sweater into one of Negan's old tshirts which she still had. Her body and mind was exhausted, if it wasn't for the worry and the gnaw for heroin which was still around, Lexi was sure she could sleep for an entire week.

"Well shit, didn't think you'd still have that." Negan's deep voice cut through the dark room, his outline visable from the light of the corridor whic was leaking through the open door.

"I have to sleep in something." Lexi could tell he'd been drinking by his voice, it didn't have such a cold edge to it, not to say she liked it when he drank. Alcohol made Negan more violent, if that was even possible. "Do you want me to get someone to take you back to your quarters?" Lexi's body cried as she lifted herself out of bed, it needed rest, but she wasn't giving Negan any ideas. "I'll get Sherry, just wait he-" She was silenced by Negan's lips crashing down onto hers, his hands were all over in seconds settling beneath her tee on her small waist. "Negan, this isn't happening anymore." Lexi managed to stop his rough kiss long enough to get the words out. Negan's assult had now turned to her neck and he was biting down painfully hard but then kissing it softly after, Lexi fought to keep her mind clear and not to moan. "Negan I said no." With surprising strength she shoved him off of her, it must of caught Negan by surprise too as he stumbled back. "Go to your room."

"Well," Negan took a step towards Lexi. "That's a fucking first, you actually saying no to some cock."

"Fuck y-" Before Lexi could finish he had pounced on her, his lips were strong and rough just like they always were a sigh escaped Lexi's lips before she could stop herself. "Get off now!" Lexi tried to push him off again but he'd obviously learnt as he didn't budge an inch. Moaning against Negan's mouth Lexi felt like she'd lost control of her own body, she was kissing him back just as furiously as he was kissing her.

Negan groaned deep in the back of his throat, his fingers finding the elastic edge of Lexi's panties making her gasp but suddenly pull away. Pain stung at his cheek and he realised Lexi had slapped him.

"I said no."

"You never mean it," Negan retorted, his trademark smirk plastered across his face. Fear was evident on her face and Negan was glad she regretted striking him, she was lucky he didn't hit her back especially after everything she'd done. "I don't like my women unwilling though, and there are plenty who are."

Lexi could feel her anger returning, she didn't know why she got jealous Negan had five wives for christ sake but when it was rubbed right in her face it made the flame of jealousy burn bright, not that she'd ever admit it to anyone and she wasn't about to be the girl who sleeps with multiple men in one day. "Go to them then." She spat climbing back into her bed and facing the wall pretending Negan didn't exist. _Are you really going to be this disrespectful when he could find out you slept with Rick at any point?_ Rationale broke through her temper and quickly she turned back to the door but he had already left.

Negan was pissed. He did not take well to being told no, especially by some jumped up junkie bitch who would fuck any cock for her next fix. "FUCK!" He yelled kicking a whiskey bottle off a coffee table and across the living space.

"It's one in the morning Negan, go to bed." Sherry chastized appearing from the door to her room.

"I am fucking sick of you fucking women telling me what to fucking do!" Picking up a glass tumbler he threw that across the room in the same direction as the bottle. "I give you fucking _everything_ and still you go to other fuckers!"

Sherry took a seat on the couch and sparked up a cigarette, she didn't need to be told who this was about. "Who'd she fuck?" It wasn't the first time Sherry had found him raging drunk and smashing up where she and the other girls lived after he found out Lexi had slept with someone else.

Negan threw himself down on the couch opposite Sherry and swigged heartily on another bottle. "That motherfucker Rick."

"Wha-what?" This caught Sherry off guard. Lexi had slept with Rick and Negan hadn't battered her to death yet, Sherry would have put everything she had on the fact that the secondhe found out her brains would have been splattered across the ground. "What are you going to do?" She was alittle bit afraid to ask.

"Send her away, back to his settlement." Negan replied, his voice quiet now. "She goes back, spies on him like I had originally planned."

"What's the catch?" It was beyond out of character, which only led Sherry to believe he had other motives.

A dark chuckled rumbled from Negan. "Oh I'll kill her, just not yet. Let the little bitch think she's got away with it. Then when Rick really loves her, I'll fucking take her away from right infront of him." Getting to his feet Negan made to leave the wives quarters. "You open your fucking mouth to anyone about this and it'll be Dwight taking the brunt of my fucking temper."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N/ I hope eveyone had a merry Christmas or whatever they celebrate :) I know this chapter is short but it is boxing day so I feel like thats a viable excuse haha. I will be updating again very soon this time with a proper length chapter. Thank you to guiltypleasure211 for your review!** **Happy reading and if you want to review I love reading them! :)**

Chapter 19

"I still don't understand." To say Lexi was confused was an understatement, at lunchtime Negan had Dwight come a fetch her from her compartment and tell her she was returning to Alexandria. The ride over to Rick's settlement had been a long and silent one, Negan hadn't spoken to her the entire way and his cold, dark eyes had been fixed exclusively on the road ahead. Upon arrival, he had escorted her into Rick's house -with no invitation- and dropped a duffel bag down onto her bed in the spare room. Now Lexi stood utterly dumbfounded, arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"You're staying here darlin', I'll be by once a week for pick ups and to listen to the words of fucking wisdom you learn from living here." Negan reached out his gloved hand and firmly held Lexi's cheek. "Remember sugar tits, you are here _only_ to spy for me. Nothing else." His espresso eyes glinted with anger. "You know I don't like fucking repeating myself." He hadn't forgotten about her and Rick, his mind had gone through all the possible scenario's a thousand times and each time her felt the sadist in him rising, Rick would pay and oh boy would it hurt him but for now it was a waiting game and the best thing to stop him snapping Lexi's neck was to not have her around.

 _"I know."_ Lexi managed in a whisper, there was no way she was making _that_ mistake again. Negan clicked his fingers and Lexi dutifully followed, soon she wouldn't have to do this everyday she could become her own person, except for a few hours one day a week.

"Negan, I'm glad you agree that this is the best option for Alex."

The grip Negan had on Lucille tightened at Rick's voice, he wanted nothing more than to cave his face in with Lucille and fuck Lucille was thirsty for this fuckers blood but that was too quick, to easy, he wanted to hurt Rick as much as he could and you can't hurt dead people. "Rick if I want to hear your fucking opinion I will fucking ask."

Lexi flinched at Negan's threatening voice, his face might have had a large grin spread across it but his tone gave his real intentions away. _"Negan, please."_ She knew she sounded pathetic begging him but Judith and Carl were in the kitchen too and Lexi couldn't let him kill their dad right infront of them, because she knew if Rick kept pushing him that's exactly what Negan would do.

"Lex, I think Rick here needs reminding who the fucking dick in these parts are." Negan sneered, the grin still firmly in place. "You see Rick, you keep pushing the line I firmly set out and I have given you plenty of warnings not too." Glee spread through him as Rick's face washed white with fear. God damn right that motherfucker should be scared. "I fucked her right there on that counter Rick, your girlfriend not tell you?" The surprised and hurt look on Rick's face gave Negan his answer. "And everytime I make a collection she will, want to know why? Because she wants a **man** Rick! A fucking man who will fuck her so hard she can't fucking walk, I mean ask your kid he knows I fucking deliver." Negan's deep chuckled rattled through the silent kitchen. "So holster your fucking dick."

Lexi knew what was coming, she'd seen this type of performance enough to know how this ended. Scooping Judith protectively into her arms, she followed Rick and Carl as they tried to keep Negan's pace out of the house. "Carl!" She grabbed him with her left hand yanking him back alittle. "Stay away from the firing line. Please." Her large eyes pleaded wordlessly with him and Lexi kept her grip on him. "Follow and watch but don't get in the way."

"Watch what-"

A loud scream cut Carl off short and he left Lexi's side to run to follow the others wondering what was going on.

Negan was stood infront of the people of Alexandria, his heavy combat boot stood painfully on the bicep of Spencer while Lucille made the lower half of his arm into a crimson mush. Lexi held Judith closer, a vain attempt to shelter her from the screams and horror going on around her.

"You people see what Rick got this smug fucker into? Just going for a stroll and wham now he has no fucking arm!" Done with Spencer, who was wailing on the ground, Negan marched to Rick stopping inches from his face. "Still wanna play this little game Rick?" The vein on Rick's temple was pulsing and Negan was praying for his to even raise his arm a milimetre but Rick just stood in a broody silence before him. "D! We're done here." Negan bellowed as he flicked skin and blood from Lucille, maybe this would make Rick think a few moments before pushing his extremely thin luck again.

Lexi didn't need telling twice and was already making a move with Judith back to the house. This happened all the time at Sanctuary and when Negan said he was done that meant everyone was. At Sanctuary someone would help the poor victim to the infirmary and everyone else was back to business as usual, the sooner people in Alexandria conformed to Negan's way the easier their life would be and god he wasn't even there twenty-four seven. It wasn't hard.

"You _fucked_ him!" Rick yelled storming into his house after Lexi. "That monster, you slept with _him!_ "

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Lexi retorted in a hiss.

The pan of spaghetti that was sat on the stove went sailing across the kitchen, the red sauce covering everything. "Actually you do Alex, this is my house-"

" _His_ house." Lexi spat, her anger mirroring Ricks. "Don't you get it Rick? He owns eveything, he is everything. You have fucking signed that poor mans death warrent today and to me it seems like you give more of a shit about my sex life!" She could feel her anger growing as she crossed the kitchen and closed the space between them. "You want to know why I did it? Because I enjoy it sometimes, sue me. But instead of focusing on that I'm going to offer you some advice, do what he says for the good of these people and your fucking children. He will slaughter everyone here and that includes Judith and Carl, we're all disposable to men like him. Remember that next time your ego gets the better of you." Kicking the pan out of her way, Lexi picked a crying Judith back up from her high-chair. "Clean up your mess."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N/ Thank you all for being so patient with my lack of updating. I had the worst sickness bug and it was Christmas so I'm a little more behind than I'd like to be. But as promised a decent length chapter atlast! Thanks to WickedlyMinx for the review :) Happy reading!**

Chapter 20

Lexi had never felt more alone. Since her drop off back at Alexandria and the chaos that had ensued people were avoiding her like the plague; if she tried to approuch a small gathering of people they all politely made their excuses and moved away. It wasn't that Lexi blamed them, they didn't know her and they sure as hell didn't understand how Negan ticked but Rick still wasn't speaking to her since their argument and it was getting tiresome. He was a man for christ sake and if he couldn't move past a small spat then he wasn't the person Lexi thought he was.

Pulling a large grey hoodie over her head, Lexi dragged herself down to the kitchen to make herself a small breakfast. It was worse when it was busy in the house, it made it more obvious that Rick wasn't speaking to her and when Michonne had asked what was going on Lexi had felt her stomach lurch, she couldn't exacty tell her the truth that her boyfriend had cheated on her and was now jealous that Lexi had slept with Negan. "Morning." She said to no one inparticular picking up a cup of black coffee.

"Negan comes tomorrow." Carl said from the table, he was busy feeding Judith and trying to eat his toast while it was still warm. "Dad doesn't want you around when he's here."

Lexi couldn't stop her eyes from rolling, of course he didn't. "Fuck him. Sorry Carl, I know he's your dad but..." She trailed off not sure how to finish her sentence.

"He can be difficult." Carl smiled at Lexi. "Perhaps you stay with me while he makes his visit?"

"I'll stay with Judith, you do what you've got to do Little Grimes." It was a sweet offer but Lexi didn't need a keeper she had been alone for years now and she didn't need Rick or anyone playing bodyguard. "I'll finish up here you go." Taking the spoon from Carl's hand Lexi began feeding Judith her porridge. "Go on, get out of here." Playfully Lexi shoved Carl away with her free hand, smiling to herself as he left the house. She was grateful to have someone like Carl around, he was a true friend and there was no hidden agenda with him. Unlike some people. It had been six days since he'd left and no matter what Lexi did she couldn't stop her mind from wondering to him. It was like now heroin didn't fully occupy her mind Negan had taken up that empty void and it was driving her insane. It didn't help he was so damn good looking, and charming but also a complete psychopath. _"Get a grip."_ Clearing up the now finished breakfast, Lexi started the daily chores on the house, her unofficial duties.

It was dinner time before Lexi saw anyone. With Negan's pick up the following day it was all hands on deck and people were manically trying to make sure they had enough supplies to fill the quota. Lexi didn't mind the solitude though it meant she had time to make a chilli from scratch and bake bread rolls to go with it, not to mention try to sort out her brain.

"This is delicious." Michonne said between mouthfuls of chilli. "I didn't realise you were such a talented cook."

Lexi was a people pleaser by nature so cooking was something she really enjoyed, she loved to watch people enjoy the food she had prepared it made her feel useful. "My mom taught me from a young age. A good wife must be an efficient cook."

"Your mom was a good woman." Rick spoke his voice laced with unhidden venom. "Maybe as it's likely she is dead you should focus on all the good things she did for you time and time again. Like give you and Mickey money when you were desperate for drugs." He paused to make eye contact with Lexi. "All I've heard is how terrible your parents were but they were good people, your mom used to cry in her car over you. She had a coffin picked out for you."

Lexi felt like she'd been punched in the gut, she wasn't stupid she knew her actions had hurt the people around her but not this badly and hearing someone say it was like twisting a knife in a wound.

"She begged me to arrest you, plant something on you just to get you away from Mickey. I have never known someone knowingly hurt people as bady as you. It's disgusting really." Rick thundered on not taking notice of Michonne quietly telling him to stop. "The entire neighbourhood watched your parents fall apart because of you. You broke them. A stupid, selfish girl destroyed the lives of two good, honest people for some _boy._ She tried to seduce Shane for money once. It didn't work though."

The room was silent, if a pin had dropped you would have heard it. Rick's cold glare was glued on Lexi, she was beginning to shake with rage. She was getting sick of people throwing things that she had done in her past out into public knowledge just to humiliate her, Lexi expected that of Negan but not of Rick which made it hurt more. "Yes I did, I was desperate and everyone knows how low I stooped for my habit-"

"Like _fucking_ a murderous psychopath." Rick cut in.

The last thread of self control holding Lexi back snapped. "You know, why we're talking of murderous psychopaths why don't we talk about how you killed your best friend."

"Alex lets go-"

"No Carl, seeing as Rick is the pillar of all that is righteous lets hear how he killed his best friend and blamed it on the fact that Shane was losing his mind." Lexi stopped a beat standing and circxxling round the table to where Rick was sat. "It had _nothing_ to do with that, you couldn't handle the fact your wife had _fucked_ him when she thought you were dead. You couldn't handle the fact that she was pregnant with his baby. You couldn't handle that Judith is _his!_ "

In a burst of rage Rick threw his chair back, grabbed Lexi around the throat and held her up against the wall. His chest heaved up and down rapidly, his temper getting the better of him. Rick was not a violent man but she was pushing him on purpose and he'd acted before thinking. "Get out of my house." Rick dropped Lexi she didn't have time to prepare herself and she fell to a heap on the floor. "Now."

It had been a long cold night sleeping in one of the empty houses in Alexandria. Not wanting to ask for any help or appear weak, Lexi had simply left Rick's without taking any form of bedding or even a coat. She'd huddled up in a walk in closet all night trying to sleep. When the morning light had started to creep under the door Lexi had held off going for breakfast, she didn't want to give anyone reason to believe that she needed them and maybe she had gone too far last night but Rick had started that argument hoping and willing her to bite back and when she had he hadn't liked it, so really it was his fault.

The sound of Negan's convoy pulling into Alexandria was what had finally pulled her out of her closet, like her feet had a mind of their own she had began walking to where she could hear the distand sound of Negan's yelling.

"What do you fucking mean you don't know where she is?" Negan bellowed at Rick, his grip on Lucille flexing obviously the last lesson he'd given hadn't been enough. "Here's the thing Rick," His voice dropped so only Rick could hear him. "If you don't find her in the next few minutes it won't be just a fucking arm that's spread across this fucking road. Go fetch." Taking in a deep breath Negan turnt his attention back to the haul he was collecting, it was a decent size and they were obviously doing as they were told to get a collection that size but Negan didn't like the way Rick still held on to that last piece of control, sure it was fun to break guys like Rick but he was a busy man and running back to Alexandria would get boring real quick. A little way up the road Negan clocked Rick speaking to Lexi, from her body language Negan could tell something was wrong between them.

"He wants you." Rick scoffed.

"Don't fucking start Rick, you sound pathetically jealous." Lexi admonished in a low hiss, sauntering past him.

Rick's hand grasped onto Lexi's wrist stopping her from walking away. "I'm not jealous Alex, I'm old enough to be your father for christ sake!"

"Didn't stop you fucking me though did it?" Lexi raised one of her slim eyebrows, challenging him to say anything. "When you're feeling like an adult again we can sort this mess out, okay?"

Negan's smug face became clear as Lexi made her way over to where he stood, his broad figure made him look even more impressive and the leather jacket he always wore only seemed to highlight that further.

"Trouble in paradise?" He spoke in mocking tone, his hands wrapping around Lexi's waist. She shivered at his touch and breathed in his wickedly tempting scent. "Give me a tour." Negan whispered into Lexi's ear, his warm breath tickling her.

Lexi could only muster a small nod, it infuriated her how easy it was for him to manipulate her into an incoherant mess. Taking a few steps lead, Lexi decided to show him to the vegetable growing patch first, it seemed like as good a place as any to start.

"Give me a tour of your home Lex." Negan instructed, steering her off course and towards Rick's house.

"I shouldn't...it's Rick's house." Lexi stuttered, tripping slightly to follow Negan's long strides. "I don't want to piss him off."

Abruptly Negan stopped and turned to face Lexi, a huge grin curved across his face. "Sweetheart, you don't want to piss _me_ off. And that," He gestured at Rick's house. "Is my fucking house. Now lets go."

The second they stepped inside the house Negan was on Lexi. "Lets take this to the bedroom Lex." He suggested, nibbling at her neck making it impossible for her to protest.

"Okay." Lexi said breathlessly, in a dream like state she headed up the stairs and turned to her enter her bedroom when Negan caught her wrist.

"Sugar tits, I didn't mean your fucking bedroom."

Lexi's eyes widened instantly realising what he meant. "Negan, no. That's wrong!" She protested but didn't stop him from leading her to Rick's bedroom. "We can't-" She was cut short by Negan slamming her into the wall and kissing her fiercely, it didn't last long before Negan broke away to look around Rick's room.

"Wow." Negan scoffed. "No wonder he's desperate to fuck you, there hasn't been the smell of sex in here for a loooonnnggg time."

Lexi didn't want to be reminded of the fact that Rick wanted to sleep with her, let alone in one of Negan's ego battles. "He's a nice man Negan."

Lexi jumping to Rick's defence only amused Negan further, dipping down his head he captured her lips in another searing kiss. "Get on the bed." He whisper huskily in her ear.

Crawling up into the middle of the double bed, Lexi sat hugging her legs to her chest waiting for Negan to make his move and feeling slightly self conscious as he eyed her hungrily. Stepping up to the bed he reached out his right hand and shoved Lexi back, sucessfully laying her down on the bed. Painfully slow, Negan removed his jacket and threw it somewhere behind him, his piercing stare never leaving Lexi.

"I am going to enjoy this." He chuckled pinning Lexi against the bed with his large body, nipping and licking her neck.

Lexi shivered, enjoying every second of Negan's touch. It suddenly dawned on her that she was just being used in Negan's little power game against Rick but as his large hand slipped inside her jeans and underwear Lexi forgot to care. _"Negan."_ She moaned, cursing herself for letting him hear how much she was enjoying it.

"Sweetheart, you can be louder than that." Negan smirked in reply.

"Fuck you-" Lexi was cut short by Negan's tongue suddenly suckling and nibbling her clit. "Oh my god!"

Negan chuckled again, the vibrations making Lexi squirm more. He had always enjoyed pleasing his women, he was a generous and skilled lover nothing fulfilled his power obsession like watching a woman lose control at his touch. Returning to her throbbing clit, he clamped his lips around it and flicking his tongue in such a way that made Lexi scream enthusiastically. Just as she was about to cum he quickly unzipped his jeans and thrust into her with so much force Lexi couldn't hold in an extra loud scream. "Lex you know how to torture a man." Negan growled yanking her ankles up onto his shoulders so he could plough into her from a new angle. A high pitched scream erupted from her throat and Negan couldn't hold back anymore with a few more thrusts he came into her, filling her up completely.

Negan was not what people might call a 'cuddler', catching his breath he zipped his jeans back up and smoothed out his ruffled hair. "Now," He laughed. "It smells of sex."

"Shut up," Lexi groaned, the reality of what happened just hitting her as she reached for her clothes. "You are not to say a word-"

"Lex, do not think because I like your pussy that you can tell me what to fucking do." Negan smirked holding her jeans out of her reach. "You think I'd let the fucking joyous moment of watching Rick find out his special girl got fucked on his bed slip away? Darling, do you even know me?"

Lexi could only stand and gawp as Negan proudly sauntered out of the room, in search for Rick. _"FUCK!"_ Yanking her hoodie back over her head and pulling her boots back on, Lexi ran from the house desperate to stop Negan dropping his bombshell. "Negan!" She yelled loud enough for the entire population of Alexandria to hear. "Wait! Please!" To Lexi's surprise Negan did stop, but her stomach dropped when she saw that Rick was not three feet away from him. Panic flooded through her entire body, half dressed outside in winter was cold but now her body felt like ice from dread. Running over to the two men Lexi acted on the first idea that popped into her mind. Standing up on her tip toes she passionately kissed Negan, hoping to distract him from his quest to end her happiness at Alexandria. She felt Negan's hands cup her ass and squeeze tightly; obviously her plan had worked.

"I'm sorry Rick but apparently one good fucking is not enough for this young lady here, so you'll understand that I have to go take care of business." Negan lifted Lexi up with his hold on her ass and was pleased as punch when she instictively wrapped her legs tightly around his middle. "We'll continue this another time." His espresso eyes shot to Lexi, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Lexi was a fool for thinking sex could distract him from his ultimate goal, but now she had to live with the knowledge that it was coming but she didn't know when. Today had been a good fucking day.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N/ Another short chapter I know, I'm sorry but it felt like a natural stopping point :) I hope you're all still enjoying the story and if you have any suggestions or feedback I'd love to hear it. Thanks again to WickedlyMinx for reviewing and sorry for confusing you :p Happy reading!**

Chapter 21

It had been raining for two solid weeks. Alexandria and the surrounding areas had become sloppy mud baths and sickness was making a truimphant sweep through the settlement. It had been a long time coming that another illness would sweep through the surviours, but even so when it came no one was prepared for just how violently ill you became. The first to contract the bug was Tara, then like all epidemics it crept into a good ninety percent of the community.

"I don't think I can vomit again." Lexi groaned, her voice hoarse from the sheer volume of vomitting she'd been doing over the past forty-eight hours. "This is worse than heroin with drawals." The flannel on her forehead was saturated in sweat and realling needed rinsing and wringing out but her whole body felt like she'd been beaten with a sack of bricks so moving was being kept at a minimum.

"It'll pass, I promise-" Rick was inturpted by Lexi emptying her stomach into the nearby bucket, scooping her long hair into his hands he held it back while she threw up. Of all the people that had contracted the sickness Lexi seemed to be suffering the most, she couldn't even keep water down. Rick had intially put it down to the fact that the years of drug abuse had taken a toll on her immune system but now he wasn't so sure. "Alex, could you be pregnant?"

Once the vomitting had subsided Lexi lifted her head from the bucket and attempted to slap Rick's arm but was too exausted. "I can't have a baby, remember? Drugs." Rolling the sleeve of her top up she showed her track marks to him, a constant reminder of her past.

"I know that. But, hear me out, you're not on drugs anymore. Haven't been for a while now, you're body would be recovering and..." Rick trailed off, his mind suddenly fixing on his wife. She had been so beautiful when she'd been pregnant with Carl, positively glowed, even pregnant with Judith she'd never been more beautiful to him. "I'm going to see if I can find you a test on the next run."

Lexi gave him a half hearted salute before the next wave of vomitting hit. She didn't know how she could physically even still be vomitting, her stomach had been emptied so many times she'd lost count and it wasn't like she was eating or drinking anything. For the past three days her entire life had been the bed in her room, the chills and fever had set in a day before the vomitting had started. "Do you think I could have a bath?" She croaked.

"Of course, I'll start running one." Rick paused at the door. "You're...Alex you're going to need help. I don't know-"

"It's fine Rick, nothing you haven't seen before." Lexi cut in, weakily laying back into her pillows. "I just need to get the smell of puke off of me. Please."

With the bath ran, Rick went back to Lexi's room and scooped her up into his arm carrying her bridal style into the bathroom. Setting her down onto the toilet Rick started the awkward task of removing her clothing. "Alex, I can go find another woman to do this."

"Rick it's fine."

Nodding more to himself than Lexi, Rick continued pulling off her pyjama bottoms and then moved to her top. Lexi was slumped in only her bra and panties, her pale skin a sickly tone of grey. His eyes drifted to her stomach, if she was pregnant it would be likely to early for her to be showing but he couldn't stop a quick bump check. As he suspected her stomach was still flat. "Okay, here we go." Unhooking her bra and peeling her panties down her thin legs, Rick lifted Lexi back into his arms and set her down in the warm waters of the bath. She sighed instantly. "Feel better?"

"You have no idea." With one of her hands Lexi swirled the water in undefined patterns, god the water felt amazing on her aching body. "I want to stay here forever."

Drying his hands on the nearby towel Rick got to his feet. "I need to go check on something. Do not fall asleep in there."

"Mmhmm." Lexi replied her eyes drifting shut, it wouldn't hurt just to rest them as long as she didn't fall asleep. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually slept properly since contracting the illness, with the unstopable vomiting and the aches and fever sleeping had slowly slipped away from her. Dreamily she traced her finger along the edge of the cool bath enjoying the sensation on her finger tip. The door crashing open shook Lexi from her dozing, Carl hunched over the toilet and retched loudly. "How you doing buddy?"

"I'm sorry Alex." Carl moaned covering his eyes with his hands so he couldn't see her naked body. "I thought I had missed the contagious period."

"Gets us all Carl. Move your hand you moron, its only tits." Lexi said flicking her wet hand at him successful spraying him lightly with water droplets. She watched as he cautiously removed the hand covering his eyes and glanced at her blushing deeply. "Carl are you blushing?" Lexi teased.

"Shut up." He laughed slumping down against the bathroom wall and wiped the sweat beads from his forehead with the back of his hand. "I didn't want to be sick infront of Enid."

Lexi hadn't spent much time with Enid but she knew that Carl had the biggest crush on her and from what she had seen Enid felt the same way. It was cute really, Lexi hadn't seen something so innocent in a long time. "Well cheers! It's okay to spew infront of me though, huh?" Again Lexi flicked him with her wet hand. "Help me out of this bath, it's getting cold." Gingerly, Lexi rose to her feet in the bath and stepping into the large towel Carl held out for her. The warmth of the towel was a welcome feeling on her goose-pimpled skin. "My advice get as much rest as you can, come to bed with me if you want? I have plenty of puke buckets." Both of them laughed and trapsed back to Lexi's room. As Lexi got redressed into her pyjamas, which unfortunately still had the pungent stench of sick, Carl crawled under the duvet. "So Enid, is she your girlfriend yet?"

"No...I don't know. We kissed." Carl hadn't told anyone about his and Enid's kiss yet but Lexi was his bestfriend. "I don't think she wants a boyfriend."

"She does, trust me I'm a girl and I've seen exactly how she acts around you. Friends don't look at each other like that."

"Is it the same way you look at Negan?" Carl asked.

Now there was a question. "I...I don't even know how I look at him." Lexi laughed weakly, she knew exactly how she looked at him and she hated herself for it.

"You look at him like he's the only other person in the world. Like outside him there's nothing."

"How Negan feels about me is completely different to how you both feel about each other. For one thing you're both fucking human."

"I'm talking about how you feel about him."

Lexi didn't want to deal with this right now, she knew what this led to. Hurt feelings. And she had managed successfully for years to block the receptors to her feelings, the middle of the damn apocolypse was no the place to unblock it all. "Negan and I fuck, that's all. All it's ever been. All it'll ever be. But you and Enid have a chance at a small slice of happiness and you'd be an idiot to let that slip through your fingers. Stop worrying about what if's and go for it." Snuggling into Carl's side she felt her eyes getting heavy with exhaustion. "We stop stuff like this once you get the balls to ask her out. It might mean nothing to us but it'd hurt her."  
For the first time in three days Lexi fell into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You FUCKING what?" Dwight screamed, erratically pacing Rick's kitchen.

"Would you calm down, you're making this worse." Rick said, trying to calm Dwight down.

Dwight stopped suddenly, and turned around to face Rick. "Make it worse? This couldn't get any fucking worse!" His melted face was turning a vibrant shade of red as his anger elevated. "Do you not get it? When Negan finds out he will **KILL** her!" He raised his arm pointing it at Lexi as he spoke. "Do you even know who's it is?"

"Fuck you." Lexi spat back.

"We..we don't even know how far along she is! She's such a skinny bitch she could be months along and just not be showing that happens you know!" Dwight's voice was beginning to break from how loud he was shouting at them. "He will not allow you to carry someone elses baby Lexi."

"So don't tell him." Interjected Rick, trying to bring some rationale to the situation.

A dark laugh made its way up Dwight's throat, these people were insane he was sure of it. Not tell Negan? He may as well put a bullet in his head right then and there. "He's finding out, you get to decide how. I'd choose fucking wisely. Lexi I'd come back to Sanctuary with me. Today. Sort this fucking shit out." He stamped heavily out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"We could keep this hidden Alex, then we just say we found a baby on a run." It was a weak plan but it was the only one Rick could come with.

"Do you know how mad that sounds? How on earth would you ever just come across a fucking baby?" Lexi didn't mean to sound so mean but this was serious, Dwight hadn't been exaggerating about Negan. If he found out he would kill her and he might kill everyone in Alexandria for good measure. "I'm going to pack a bag."

Rick caught her wrist stopping her from going up the staircase. "Alex, you can't follow his orders on this. It's your baby."

Lexi let out a deep sigh. "Rick, if I go to him and tell him it's his there's a chance he'll forgive me. I'll just have to endure the punishment."

"Do you not hear yourself!" Rick was yelling now. "You're not a dog Alex! He isn't your master! Perhaps if you didn't constantly fuck him when ever he snapped his fingers you wouldn't be in this predicament.!" Rick almost immediately regretted speaking the words but when it came to Negan it was like talking to a brick wall with Lexi. "I'm sorry."

"Have you forgotten I _fucked_ you too. Dwight's right I don't know how far along I am. He will kill _everyone._ " Snatching back her arm, Lexi ran up the stairs and into her room to pack up her duffel bag. Haphazardly throwing her few clothes into it, she jogged back down the stairs and flew out the door not wanting to look back fearing she would change her mind.

"Alex! This is a mistake!" Rick yelled after her, running to catch up to her. "We can sort this out."

Lexi came to stop at Dwight's motorbike, he was already sat on it waiting for her.

"If that is my child-" He began in a whisper but was cut off by Dwight laughing.

"Rick, I'd keep those kids of yours hidden." He chuckled to himself. "Lexi get on, the convoy leaves now."

Lexi swung her leg over to mount the bike behind Dwight. "Rick I'm sorry, but this is the only way. Tell Carl I said bye." The roar of the engine muffled anything Rick had tried to say and seconds later they were swerving out of Alexandria heading out towards Sanctuary.

As the large concrete building of Sanctuary came into view Lexi felt like the last nail had been hammered into her coffin. There was no going back now. Life at Alexandria was comfortable, no conforming, no punishments and now she had to forget all about that and go back to Negan's regime.

"Please don't say anything to him. I will do it but let me settle back in first...please." Lexi begged climbing down from the motorbike, her hand rested on Dwight's silently pleading with him.

Dwight sighed heavily. "Fine, you have three days. After that I _will_ tell him."

Nodding her thanks, Lexi set off at a fast pace to her compartment. Nothing had changed after all the time she'd been away; it was still running like a well organised hive, people dutifully doing their jobs no questions asked. Before she'd left it was normal to Lexi but now she'd seen how life could be it was just depressing. All these people mindlessly following orders not realising that this wasn't how it had to be.

"Lexi!" Lewis shouted, running at her and pulling her into a tight hug. "I wouldn't go in there." He gestured to Lexi's old compartment. "New girl lives there now, Negan put her there she lives quite the high life."

He had given her compartment away? Had he not wanted her to ever come back? Lexi stepped closer to the door and whispered. "Is she in?" Curiousity was a dangerous thing and Lexi couldn't help but want to have a peak inside.

"Yes, Lex lets go to get some food...please."

The tone of Lewis' voice indicated to Lexi that he was hiding something and that something wasn't going to make her happy. "Lewis, what's going on?"

"Lex, let's go-"

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on here?!" Lexi's voice was raising, she didn't want her first moment with Lewis to be an argument but he was being unreasonable. "I will just open that door in a minute-"

"Now there is a voice I did not think I'd be hearing in awhile." Negan's deep voice cut Lexi off short.

Lexi spun to face Negan, he was stood in the now open compartment doorway his broad shoulders filling it, the leather jacket he always wore was slung over his shoulder and his hair was slightly ruffle. The smug smirk on his face made Lexi's anger bubble in her chest. "You gave my room away." From behind him a blonde thirty-something wrapped her arms around his middle, Lexi eyed her and scoffed.

"Is there something you wanna say sweetheart?" His eyes bore into her. "Because if you do, I'd love to fucking hear it."

"You want to fucking hear what I have to say?" Usually she'd never speak to him this way infront of other people, she wasn't sure if what the hormones but her temper could not be stopped once it started lately. "You filled _my_ room with you're new toy, which besides being fucking rude it's weird and kind of pathetic." Lexi stepped up to him, trying not to let him intimidate her. "You needed to fuck someone where I lived so you could pretend it was _me_."

Negan's hands locked into her long hair tugging down painfully, forcing her to keep eye contact. Had he had Lucille to hand Lexi would have been sprayed up the corridor walls, it seemed that living with Rick had given her the illusion that she could rise above her station. Looked like it was time for him to teach her her place again, her big bambi eyes were full of rage still but he was pleased to see the glimmer or fear. He'd be lying if he said watching her get pissed didn't turn him on. "Sara, pass me Lucille. And be gentle with her." Dropping his hold on Lexi's hair with one of his hands he took Lucille from Sara. "Thank you darlin'."

A scream ripped from Lexi's lips as Negan suddenly dragged her down the corridor by her hair, his strides were so fast she could barely keep up and her entire weight was hanging from the strands in his grip. "Negan please! You're hurting me!"

"You shouldn't even be here Lex, you disobeyed my fucking orders and then proceed to act like billy big balls. I will shut that shit down!" His deep voice bellowed, echoing through the main building. "Apparently you need another lesson on fucking manners." He dropped her onto the floor in the centre of the room. "Everyone get here now!"

Lexi's whole body was shaking. The iron, she was getting the iron she was sure of it, this was how he set it up everytime he used it. Negan had never used the iron on a woman before but she had pushed him like she'd never done before. "Please Negan." Tears streamed down her cheeks, she couldn't cope with any torture after Frank.

Two of Negan's men lifted her to her feet, then tied her to one of the metal supporting beams.

"D! Did you bring her here? Did I fucking tell you to bring her back?" Negan boomed handing Lucille to him. "We'll fucking discuss your choices later." Striding over to where Lexi was tied Negan finally addressed the crowd he had drawn. "I don't know how many of you remember Lexi, was a junkie, would fuck a pole if it promised her a hit of heroin." The trademark smirk he always wore crept over his handsome face. "Lex looks like some mens wives remember you. I punished her a while back now for interupting with my mens work, which affects all of you, does it not?" The crowd remained silent. "Yet, still she hasn't fucking learnt that rules are to be followed." Negan reached down and began unlooping his belt. "D, cut her top off."

"No Negan please!" Lexi begged swallowing back tears, she understood exactly where this was going.

"Dwight cut it off."

The cool edge of the blade touched Lexi's pale skin and suddenly she errupted in goosebumps as the cold winter air hit her bare skin. She didn't think he'd ever do anything like this again, not after Frank. The old man had been right, Negan was exactly like him. The first crack of the leather bit into her heavily scarred back bringing a fresh set of tears to her eyes.

"Bringing back some unwelcome memories Lex?"

With every swing of the belt the beatings got harder, much harder than the first time he'd done it and no matter how hard she tried Lexi couldn't stop the loud screams from tearing out of her lips. _He'll stop soon. He'll stop soon._ She repeated in her head, trying to focus on the end but the split skin on her back was unbareably painful.

Dwight watched as ever welt became increasing worse, the sick feeling in his stomach not disappearing. Up on the metal walk way Sherry watched with Negan's other wives, the look of utter disgust was apparent and it wasn't just for Negan. It was for him too. "She's pregnant!" The words slipped out before his brain could even process he'd said them. "She's pregnant Negan."

The beatings stopped immediately. "Fucking say that again, D." Negan's attention was now fully on Dwight.

"She's pregant, that's why I brought her back. She was going to tell you." Dwight had put himself right in the firing line for Lexi, but she _was_ pregnant and he couldn't sit back and watch a pregnant woman be beaten half to death.

Negan eyed the split skin on Lexi's back, he had sworn to himself he would never go off on her this badly again after he'd sent her to that fucking psychopath old man. "Cut her down." He grumbled. "Send her to the infirmary. Dwight we need a chat."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N/ Another chapter, yay me! :D I know that Lexi isn't having the best of times but I feel like I'm sticking as true as possible to TWD characters, I didn't want to suddenly change there personalities and stuff. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading :)**

Chapter 23

Dr Carson gentley dabbed at the open wounds on Lexi's back. He had seen worse injuries by Negan's hands but never to a pregnant woman before; he felt he knew Negan pretty well, not like a friend, he just knew things and was far enough removed to understand how his brain ticked. Beating pregnant women was not something that he would ever do. "Lexi, you're back will heal but the scars will be worse and raised. Now you're clean they will heal quicker and the chances of infection have decreased significantly." It was all the good news he could give her.

Lexi remained silent. He had promised her he'd never do anything like that again, she didn't even know why she had believed him. How could she be so stupid?

"I'm going to take your blood pressure, it's because you're pregnant. I will keep an eye on it and we need to make sure you're getting enough food and drink, pregnancy suppliments will be hard to come by-"

"I want it gone." Lexi spoke. Since marrying Mickey all she'd wanted to do was have a child but not with a monster like Negan. Since the one time mistake with Rick she'd only slept with Negan so it had to be his and what sort of mother would let their child have a father like him? Glancing up at the doctor she halted him putting the blood pressure machine strap on her arm. "Get me enough painkillers to flush it out. Please."

Dr Carson felt a lump forming in his throat, the broken eyes looking up at him was tearing him apart but he couldn't be apart of this madness. Not only would Negan kill him but until he did some test he wouldn't beable to give a estimate gestation period. They could be faced with something that looked exactly like a baby. "Lexi I can't do that. It's not right and I'm a doctor my job is to preserve life not end it."

"Tell me, would you want your child to have a father like him? He's a psychopath with a god complex. I would rather pull this baby out with a rusty hanger than subject it to _him._ " The tears that had been threatening to spill now fell freely down her cheeks. "I lost a baby before and I promised myself I'd never let it happen again but this is different. He'll destroy that child! My child!" Lexi's chest heaved as she choked out sobs.

Usually he'd never touch Lexi in a friendly manner, but Dr Carson wrapped his arms around her and held her head closely to his chest. She was shaking violently with each sob she gave. In all the time he'd know Lexi it always shocked him that she was able to hold it together no matter what Negan or anyone threw her way, she was a fighter but he could see there was no more fight in her. She was empty. "He will want you to go to him when we're done here."

Lexi raised her head off of Dr Carson's chest and looked him dead in the eye, her crying subsiding. "I would rather take one of your scalpels to my throat."

He couldn't blame her. Time and time again Dr Carson had told Negan that- although he was so psychologist- you could only push a person so far mentally and physically and the way he toyed with Lexi was cruel and relentless. It was evidently clear Negan wanted no other man to have her but he also couldn't take her for a wife when she had a drug habit; Negan had fed that addiction for his own gain and now she was clean he didn't know how to control her so he did what he was best at violence. Not that he hadn't been violent with her before, but this was different. This was utterly malicious. "Shall I fetch for Lewis?"

"Do what you want doctor. Everyone else does." With the dressing on her back finished, Lexi pulled her top back over her head and unsteadily got to her feet. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and pretend this day had never happened. It suddenly struck her that she had no where to go, her compartment wasn't hers anymore. There was only one other place she could think of going.  
Slowly, she ambled out of the main building and over to the holding cells. It was basically her second home at Sanctuary and it would be quiet. Pushing the heavy metal door open, she stepped into the hall with all the cells off of it. Two were still locked. "Mickey?"

"He won't answer you. He's off his head." A gruff voice said from the cell next to Mickey's.

It was the first time Lexi had ever heard him speak. "He's using?"

A gruff laugh came from inside the darkness. "If you can call it that. They've been pumping him with it, getting him addicted then taking it away. They should just kill him. You're clean now."

It wasn't a question but Lexi felt the need to answer. "Yeah, how can you tell?"

"Sound different. My brother, he did anything he could get his hands on so I kinda have experience, ya know."

Sliding her back down the cell door with a wince, Lexi sat hugging her knees and laughed lightly. "Why didn't you ever talk to me all the times I was in here?"

"Didn't wanna speak to anyone really." Daryl paused for a moment. "I wanna say sorry...for not taking that belt off him." He had been dwelling on it since it had happened.

"It's okay, there's nothing to apologize for-"

"Does he still beat on you?" Daryl blurted, cutting her off.

Lexi picked at her track mark scars not sure how to answer. "He does when it suits him."

"And you put up with that shit?"

"What the fuck am I suppose to do, huh? Defend myself when he has his men tie me up? Run away so he drags me back and does something a hundred times worse than he was already going to? Daryl- that's your name right- who the fuck are you to judge me! Inside your shitty little cell which I might add you've never tried escaping." She was crying again now. "I'm having a baby Daryl. His baby. And I'm fucked." Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand Lexi went on. "If you ever do. Take me with you."

Foot steps coming down the corridor drew Lexi's attention, her stomach knotted at the thought of it being Negan. She was not ready for a stand off yet. Mentally she was broken, she was all out of gas and needed time out.

"Lexi, what are you doing down here?" Dwight asked, nudging Lexi aside and unlocking Daryl's cell, dropping a plate of food in for him then relocking it. "Negan will be looking for you."

"Then let him come find me." Lexi bit back, not in the mood for yet another person to tell her what to do. "How could you tell him Dwight! Infront of everyone!"

Dwight's fist connected with the metal door with a bang. "I helped you Lexi! A little appreciation wouldn't go a fucking miss! You could have lost your baby if he'd carried on!"

"And why would that be such a bad thing?" Lexi poked a finger into Dwight's chest as hard as she could, knocking him slightly off balance. "He fucks your wife, he burnt your face and still you follow his orders! What if Sherry was pregnant with his child? Would you think what an amazing dad he is going to be? No you fucking wouldn't Dwight because you know just as well as I do he's a fucking monster!"

Dwight's face softened, she was right. If Sherry became pregant he'd be destroyed and not only because it wasn't his but because Negan would be the father. "What are you going to do?" His voice was low and gently now. "It's a bit late to do anything about it."

A smile played on Lexi's lips but her face remained dead. "It's never too late trust me." She had never wanted to see another dead baby again but she was trapped now. She had no other choice. "I need you to get me some heroin. Alot." She tipped her head in the direction of Mickey's cell. "Open it, he will have left some in one of the needles, he was always wasting it."

For a moment Dwight didn't move. Could he really assist someone in forcing a miscarriage? What did that make him? But all of Lexi's points had been valid. Hesitantly he raised the key to Mickey's cell but stopped before her reached the lock. " Lexi, when it happens, it'll be one of them. You'll have to kill it."

"I know, but it's better than the alternative. He'll never let me see my baby. He'll take it from me like he has everything else. I can't do that Dwight."

It was the first time Dwight had ever felt conflicted about getting Lexi drugs; in the past he's just been getting what she wanted and she was a big girl he wasn't responsible for her choices. But this was a child and he was responsible for his own choices and if he helped her he couldn't go back. What would Sherry think of him? "Lexi, I'm sorry I can't do this. I can't kill a baby."

"It's okay." Surprising herself and Dwight Lexi reached forward and gave him a quick hug. "Just for tonight please son't say you've seen me. I just want to be alone. Nothing else, just quiet."

"Fine, you can have one of the cells but you didn't come down here till after dinner if he asks, we clear? I am not getting fucked for you Lexi."

Lexi nodded her understanding and watched as Dwight headed back down the corridor towards his room. Once he was gone she slipped into one of the empty cells the darkness enveloping her. After the day she'd had the silence and darkness was a welcome relief. "Goodnight Daryl." She called out before laying on her side on the cold floor and falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N/ Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter but we had a bereavement over the Christmas period and then the funeral last week. Anyway I hope you are all still enjoying the story and new chapters will be back on track as of this week :) Thanks for the review on the previous chapter! Happy reading :)**

Chapter 24

 _Mickey had been gone little over an hour and Lexi was starting to worry; he had set off to the local park to pick up for them from a dealer they weren't familiar with. It had been a flash flood of no heroin and they had become desperate. After hours of frantically calling everyone they knew not one drop of heroin seemed to be in sight, but at four o'clock a friend/dealer of Mickey's had called to let them know he'd come into a small stash and was willing to sell half to them for double the usual price. Scraping the last of their money together Mickey had rushed out to the collection point, promise to return with riches but Lexi was still sat gnawwing her nails to stumps awaiting his arrival.  
_

 _The key turning in the lock made Lexi leap to her feet and all but run to the front door. Mickey stepped in a huge grin on his tanned face, so wide his teeth were all showing. That gave everything away to Lexi. "You're a slimy cunt." She said the last word very hard, clearly knocking Mickey back.  
_

 _"Hey Baby, I just had a quick hit. Nothing major."_

 _"While I was here eating my fucking hand off!" It was taking all of Lexi's self restraint not to slap the delirious grin off of his face._

 _"I got back as fast as I could, what difference did it make? It didn't even make a difference."_

 _"Did you shoot up in a fucking time warp?!" Lexi yelled storming back over to the sofa and dropping down heavily. "Where? Where did you do it?"_

 _"The park, where I met Lucas."_

 _Lexi got back to her feet, the rage and urge for heroin making her to restless to stay still, going over to the dresser she pulled out the bag where they kept all their spoons and needles. "Did he do it with you?"_

 _Sitting in the spot Lexi had just moved from Mickey placed the foil packet on the coffee table and reached out his hand to take the bag from Lexi. "No, he dealt me it why would he want to do it there?"_

 _"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU?" Angrilly she slapped his hand away. "I can do it myself, thanks, dickhead."_

 _"What the fuck is your problem?" Mickey snapped._

 _"You're my fucking problem, you fucking waste of fucking space. Twat."_

 _"I'm a waste of space!" Mickey repeated, desperately trying to think of some sort of comeback in his head. "I'd say you were on your period but we both know you don't get them." He knew it was a low blow but she was being unreasonable._

 _"Yeah I don't get them anymore, because my body is fucked up because of you and the drug you hooked me on!" Lexi hissed, concerntrating on mixing up the heroin in a spoon._

 _Mickey laughed lighting a cigarette. "Oh yeah I forced you to shoot it into your fucking arm did I? Held a damn gun to your head did I?"_

 _"Fuck you."_

 _"Fuck you too, Lex."_

Lexi peeled open her eyes and peered around the tiny cell she was in. The fact she was still there meant Negan hadn't found her and the door was ajar so she wasn't locked in, which was a first. It was still early Lexi guessed as there was only a small amount of light filtering through into the cell, the winter chill was making visable puffs of air as she breathed. God she was cold; Lexi had forgotten how cold the cells got, there was no heat down there and the concrete held no warmth. Rising to her feet she slunk out of the tiny room she'd slept in and peaked throught the viewing box on Mickey's cell door. Inside Mickey was curled up in a small ball, his back rising and falling rhythically with sleep. Beside his sleeping body was a syringe, spoon and lighter. Lexi felt a pang in her stomach, she hadn't looked at anything to do with heroin in a while but seeing it the urges began flooding back. The cover of the box clanged as she quickly slammed it shut.

"We need to have a little chat Lex." The deep voice cut through her. "Fucking look at me, you're not deaf so there is no damn reason why you haven't."

Trying to prolong her peace Lexi screwed her eyes shut and exhaled deeply; this was it she would never again have a moment to herself, never beable to decide what she did with her own body or child. Negan now owned her. Officially. Slowly turning to face him she was a little shocked at his appearance, he looked as though he hadn't had a moments sleep but as he took a step closer to her the smell of alcohol hit her nose and any sympathy she had for him evaporated. "You've been drinking." She folded her arms infront of her, like a shield against him. "And you wonder why I hadn't told you about the baby."

His hand raised but stopped before he hit her, his fist clenching tightly instead. "Sweetheart, you are fucking pushing me too far. Now get your skinny ass up to my office. Now." His dark eyes were cold with rage and mentally he was stopping himself from battering the life from Lexi. She was getting to comfortable throwing her weight around and Negan was desperate to re-educate her on her behaviour but not with a child in her stomach. God knew he was a cruel man but even he thought that was wrong.

"You _ever_ lay a hand on me again and you eill never see this baby." Lexi hissed a protective arm holding her stomach. "You're a sadistic _fuck_ who doesn't care about anyone but himself, do you really think I want you anywhere near my baby? What sort of father would someone like you-"

Negan's face creased into a cruel smirk but his eyes remained cold. "You don't fucking know if I am the daddy though do you, sugar?" He interupted the grin growing as confusion and mild panic etched across Lexi's face. "How long has it been since you and Rick did the fucking deed, huh? A month?"

"I never-"

"Lex don't fucking lie to me." His hand wrapped behind her neck and caught hold of the hair at the base of her neck. Roughly he pulled downwards so she was forced to hold his eye contact. "I fucking know you fucked him, so it could be mine or it could be his. Now I thought about beating that baby out of you but it's not my style. Instead you are going to move into a new room and you dont do fucking anything with out my say so."

Lexi's scalp was burning from Negan's strong hold on her hair and her neck was hurting from the angle she was being held at. "Okay, what do I do for points?"

"You don't need fucking points if you're carrying my child. Jesus Lex use your fucking brain!" Dropping the grasp on Lexi's hair, Negan moved his hold onto her upper arm. "Once that child is born you are done. I fucking mean done."

Lexi felt her insides turn cold. Deep down she had known that Negan would take her baby from her but it didn't make hearing it any less painful. "Please Negan, children need their mom."

Like a grenade had just been thrown in the room, Negan's temper exploded. "And this poor child's mother is a fucking junkie whore, who doesn't even know who the father fucking is! You think I'm a bad fucking role model, well shit Lex take a look in the fucking mirror!" He was physically shaking with rage and the grip he had on her arm was becoming increasingly harder. "You are out of fucking Sanctuary once you've given birth, you are fucking done here!"

"Negan is everything okay?" Dwight asked from behind them, the yelling having woke him.

"Yeah D just educating Lex here on how things are going to work from now on." Negan chuckled, his temper back undercontrol. "I want you to bring Rick and his kids here. Both kids." Sauntering up the corridor he yelled back at Lexi. "Go to Sherry, she has some clothes for you. I'll come for you later to take you to your new room. DO NOT fucking make me play hide and seek again." The heavy metal door clanged shut behing him.

Lexi just stood for a moment to shocked to move. Leave? For so long she had wanted freedom from Negan's reign but she hadn't wanted to go it alone, she had always known she was better off with him than without him. There was not an ounce of doubt in her that he'd get rid of her, it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. She would die alone and without a car or weapon she'd never make it to Rick's without dying. He wanted her dead but he couldn't do it himself so this was the next best thing.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Dwight spoke softly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder but quickly removing it when Lexi leapt with fright. "Lexi?"

"He's going to take my baby and send me off alone." She managed to choke out.

Dwight had heard the argument and was just as shocked with Negan. It was clear to most people that Negan cared for Lexi, sure he liked to control her but he did everyone, she was special to him and to hear that he was just going to throw her away like a piece of trash was more than a little surprising to Dwight. "He could always change his mind once the baby comes. Sherry always says he has a soft spot for you."

"Not this time he won't." Shuffling past Dwight, Lexi walked out of the holding cells in a daze. Her feet carried her of their own accord and she found herself coming to a stop at the large gates of Sanctuary. The imposing cross where Frank's body remained snarling cast a large shadow over her and blocked the winter sun from her eyes. Frank was now decomposed and was barely recognisable; it was funny that now his outsides matched his sick and twisted insides but in the month he had held her captive Frank had shown her that Negan wasn't always around to save her, that really he didn't care about her. Negan only cared that no one else had what he did, it was only power to him, Lexi was merely a possesion he wanted everyone to know they couldn't touch. The day she was taken from Frank Negan hadn't even been there, it had been Dwight who rescued her. In all her time at Sanctuary Lexi had always thought Dwight was a horrible and cruel man but now she realised he was surviving Negan the only way _he_ could, just like Lexi did.

With one last glance at Frank, Lexi dragged herself back into the compound to the wives quarters to find Sherry.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N/ Another chapter I hope you all enjoy it! New big things are about to happen aswell as a new character being introduce soon. Thanks so much to OceanSiren20 your review means everything to me, I'm so glad you like it so much! :) Happy reading people :D**

Chapter 25

Lexi gripped her tumbler of water so hard her knuckes had turned white. She was trying to ignore the bait that Negan kept dangling out for her to latch on to. He had brought Rick, Carl and baby Judith to Sanctuary to parade the fact he knew about the pregnancy but also that he knew about her and Rick. Beside her Rick was shifting uncomfortably in his seat clearly not liking the spotlight on his sex life. Her temper was raising to new heights, damn hormones. Lexi tightened her grip on the glass and slammed it down onto Negan's desk.

"Something wrong Lex?" Negan asked mildly but the mockery in his voice was clear. His attention had been fully applied to making Rick squirm in his chair, and like Lexi he also had anger but he was a man who enjoyed charming people while he punished them. "Nothing then?"

Unable to think of a cutting retort that wouldn't result in time in a cell Lexi snorted and took a long, slow slip from her drink of water. "Please, continue your never ending berating." She spoke coldly from behind the tumbler.

"He's trying to get a reaction from you Alex, don't let him get what he wants." Carl said strongly from the otherside of Lexi, his hand reaching out to her leg and giving it a supportive squeeze.

Behind his desk Negan gave a deep laugh and pounded his hands rhythmically on the desk in excitement. "You see that Rick?" He asked, without waiting for a reply. "Your kid has bigger fucking balls than you! That must be unbelievabley immasculating. In fact kid, I'm a little surprised it wasn't you that fucked Lex."

Lexi had to dig her fingernails into her palms to distract herself from wanting to slap the smug smirk clean off of Negan's face. "Can we _please_ stop talking about me like I'm not here. Rick and I slept together, yes. One time." Her voice had dropped slightly from mentioning what happened between her and Rick out loud. "Please Negan, can this torture be over? The baby is yours, you know that."

"But Lexi we don't do we? You fucked a guy you said was like a daddy figure. Pretty fucked up there, am I right kid?" Negan's intimidating form stood up and domineered over the three others. "Rick you see you touched my fucking property and I can not tolerate that shit. So now I'm wondering how should I best punish you?"

The door to Negan's office swung open and the blonde who lived in Lexi's old compartment walked in; she was now wearing a small, tight fitting black dress which anyone at Sanctuary knew meant that she was now Negan's wife. They all dressed the same in black dresses, done up like they had somewhere to be. The smile she wore was exclusively for Lexi, it said he wants me not you now, look how special I am. "I brought what you asked for." Her voice was sickenly sweet, like she was putting it on to sound more attractive.

Taking the item from Sara's hand, Negan returned to his seat and pulled her down into his lap. "Beautiful photo this." Again he was mocking them, his handsome features curved into a sadistic smirk. "I'm wondering who the fuck this guy is."

Immediately Lexi recognised the photo was one of hers from the box of memories she kept from her past life. Rick's hand reached out and span the photo around so it was facing the right way for the three of them.

"That's Shane." Carl answered, his confused eyes flicking between the photograph and Negan.

Negan traced patterns up and down Sara's thighs, each time venturing a little further under the hem of her dress. It was all a show to make them all uncomfortable and Lexi's humourless expression made it clear it was having the desired effect. "My question is simple, what in the fuck happened to this guy? I mean it's only a picture but I am good at reading people and this guy would be a fucking asset to me."

Rick and Carl exchanged unsure glances, not understanding why this was so interesting to him. But Lexi knew that Negan already knew about Shane, he was just toying with Rick making him regurgitate the memories of how he had killed his bestfriend.

"He lost his mind...he was unstable." Rick began in a steady voice. "People felt unsafe with him around. He threatened me-"

"So you killed him Rick. I get that." Negan cut in, evidently enjoying the hurt he was causing. "But what I want to know is why you haven't mentioned yet that he was fucking your wife, and that a sweet little girl was born because of it." He paused for a beat. "You see I think Rick, this man had a temper one you couldn't control and you felt threaten by it. You were leader and you didn't want that taken from you, the same way you hadn't wanted him taking your wife from you." His sneer grew wider watching Rick's face contort with anger. "Hit the nail on the head haven't I?"

Although she knew she shouldn't, Lexi took Rick's hand in her smaller one hoping the tiny act would stop him from doing whatever stupid act his brain was thinking. The darkness that washed over Negan's features didn't escape her notice, when someone did something Negan didn't like it was like he mutated into a cruel black mass that destroyed anything in its path.

"Until I decide on a fitting punishment, I mean I'd take the fucking iron to your sons face but hell he's already got one fucked up face!" Negan smiled an ominous toothy grin. "I'll be taking double though, until I figure it out. I suggest you work extra fucking hard."

"You've killed more of our people, I simply don't have the man power for that. Be reasonable. People will starve." Rick spluttered in rage, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"You _fucked_ my fucking property Rick." Negan all but growled. "You're lucky your children are still alive at this fucking point. We are all going to take the little fucking journey back to your shitty little settlement and _you_ are going to tell them exactly why the order has doubled."

OoOoOoOo

The drive to Alexandria had been a silent one. Rick sat with his children at the table, his protective arms cocooning Judith. Now more than ever he was not going to let anyone near her, Carl needed protecting too but atleast he could weild a weapon what was a toddler supposed to do? His blue eyes watched Lexi who was sat in the passenger seat. Who's side was she on? It didn't feel like his, maybe she had slept with him on Negan's command to mess up Alexandria as much as possible. He shook the thought from his head, she would never do that she hated him just as much as he did. In fact maybe she hated him even more than he and Carl did. This couldn't continue for much longer, Negan was becoming more and more risky and Rick had reached the end of the line. He had threatened his children. Moments away from destroying his relationship with Michonne, he hated himself for doing this to her, Rick came to the conclusion that he now had a better understanding of how Negan ticked. This alone meant that they were closer to taking him down for good. There must be numerous settlements, just like Alexandria, who had had enough if they found them and joined forces the numbers would start to even out. Rick's gaze landed back on Lexi, her long hair was trailing down the back of the seat haphazardly and she was wrapped up in Negan's leather jacket, the worst part of gaining all this knowledge was realising there was only one way to truely hurt Negan. Lexi. She was chink in Negan's armour, if she died he would break. It sickened Rick to think this way but it was the harsh truth of the situation, if they were serious about taking Negan down Lexi would have to die and in the choice of his children versus Lexi his children won every time.

"Show time" Negan spoke over his shoulder, the RV pulled to a halt in the middle of Alexandria. "Get up, you're not getting out of this." He growled at Lexi yanking her violently to her feet before shoving her from the truck.

The people of Alexandria had began to slowly crowd around Negan's truck. Their leader and his children had been gone for half a day and the general consensus was that Negan was finally having off with Rick. Michonne pushed throught the crowd, fighting to catch a glimpse of the man she loved, praying he hadn't been harmed and was coming home safe.

"Well this is what you call a fucking welcoming committee!" Negan hollored, Lucille tapping rhythmically on the ground. "As you all know I took Rick and his offspring to my lovely home this morning. Man, I fucking spoiled him rotten let him have some of my prized whiskey and he repayed that generosity by betraying the trust I thought he and I had." With a firm grip on Rick's shoulder, Negan pushed him infront so that he was now the centre of attention. "Rick here has some shitty fucking news to tell you guys." He couldn't help but laugh cruelly as Rick gave him a pleading look, silently begging him not to make him say the words. "Come on big man, show them all what a fearless fucking leader you are."

Rick shifted uncomfortably on his feet and looked anywhere but at Michonne. This was it. "Negan has decided that the supply haul will double-"

"Woah there Rick," Negan cut in. "Don't give me the credit, tell them fucking why!" His deep voice boomed loudly echoing through the cold winter air. "Fucking tell them!"

"I...I...I slept with Alex." The words came out quieter than he'd anticipated but from the shocked looks on everyones faces he knew they had heard him. The reaction he had been dreading the most cut him deep; Michonne's face was racked with hurt and disgust, it felt even worse than Rick had imagined. "I'm sorry." It was aimed at Michonne, and truely he was. This was never what he'd wanted.

The loud tapping of Lucille brought Rick's attention back to Negan. "You're only telling half a fucking story here Rick, and I'm sure these people are as sick of your bullshit as I am right now." Negan now addressed the crowd, but he kept Lucille trained on Rick daring him to more even a millimetre. "He fucked Lex and now she is pregnant and she doesn't know if Rick here is daddy."

"Negan please stop." Lexi whispered beside him.

Negan ignored her. He grinned gleefully absorbing the disapproving and hateful looks Rick was receiving. It was like fucking crack to him. "Get in the truck." Still full of malicious delight he instructed Lexi. "Don't fucking test me today." He added darkly, low enough that only she heard. Carl was staring daggers at him, the anger and hatred ommiting from him undeniable. "Kid," Negan began, stepping closer to the young boy. "You have to realise that I'm not the fucking bad guy here, the real one you call dad." He stooped slightly lowing his height closer to Carl's level. "The sooner you fucking realise you don't need these people the better off you and that cute little girl will be. We can catch up next time I see you. Which Rick," He volume increased. "Is still in three days time and I still want fucking double, or fuck me will you not like the consequences."

Rick's anger bubbled up inside of him, Nega had started a fire he could not put out within Rick. He had had enough, he was done. No longer would they run at his beck and call. This was war.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Lexi sat outside watching Daryl do his daily chores, he had recently been trusted to come out of his cell and since he and Lexi had started some sort of friendship based on a general hatred for Negan.

"Missed a spot." Lexi teased lightly motioning at a patch of mud and leaves he'd missed in his raking and brooming. It had been two weeks since the fiasco at Alexandria and in the small time that had passed Lexi didn't seem to have a moment to herself. Negan had her watched every moment of the day by one of his goons, it didn't matter what she was doing they were there making sure she wasn't doing a runner or hurting her unborn child.

"They're watching over there 'ya know." Daryl said in his gruff voice tilting his head in the direction of two of Negan's men. "Really don't trust you."

If only he knew the real depths of Negan's messed up mind. Lexi was forced to live in his room because he didn't want a single moment with her on her own. It didn't sound to bad on paper but the reality of it was she slept on a cot in the corner of his bedroom and most days she wasn't allowed to leave the room, except for toilet breaks. The only reason she was out today was because she had pleaded with him that she was going insane staring at the same four walls twenty-four hours a day and the stress wouldn't be good for the baby. "You have no idea." She sighed deeply twirling a dead leaf between her fingers. "Hatched a plan yet?"

Daryl shook his head no the last thing he needed was someone over hearing that he was actively looking for an escape. He'd taken enough beatings in his time at Sanctuary to know that would not end well.

"Do you miss them?" She asked, already knowing the answer but he never spoke about Rick or anyone at Alexandria. "I'm sorry it was a stupid question really I know."

Daryl remained silent and continued with his sweeping. It was extrememly cold and all he wanted to do was finish up and get inside, the thin clothes he had been given to wear didn't stop any of the cold from biting at his skin. Truthfully he wasn't entirely sure he trusted Lexi, she seemed nice enough but she was close to Negan and he was not getting taken for a fool. She had her own agenda, she had a baby on the way and he understood she wanted out from this hell but she always went running back to Negan, it all confused Daryl to the point where he thought she was bringing it all on herself. Not only that she wasn't ever entirely truthful it seemed; Negan had come proud as a peacock to tell Daryl how Rick had made all the effort to get Lexi safe but done nothing to retrieve him and on top of that he'd slept with the girl. Daryl was sure that his instincts were right and this girl was bad news. "Do you love him?" He grumbled just loud enough for Lexi to hear him.

"No!" She protested instantly. "I care about him...well I did at one point, but not now." Her brow furrowed as she thought about the question more. "He's going to take my baby off of me, that's not something someone who is lovable does. He doesn't care about me."

Daryl grunted in way of a reply, it was exactly the answer he'd been expecting. The silly girl did love him but didn't want to admit it to herself because then she'd have to face the fact that she was in love with a sadistic killer.

"Lexi, times up. Time to go in." The taller of Lexi's two keepers spoke taking large strides towards where she sat. "Come on."

"See you later Daryl." Lexi waved dragging her feet behind the two other men. She took in the trees, and the last of the days winter sun knowing that she wouldn't see it again properly for a few days atleast. It was back to her prison, back to the four walls which were slowly chipping away at her sanity. If she wasn't held hostage in the room it would seem beautiful, it was decorated nicely and the furniture was the best Lexi had seen in a long time but in her current predicament she may aswell be back in her tiny concrete cell. They were one in the same now. "When will Negan be back?" She asked sitting down on one of the leather couches in Negan's room, the warmth and comfort was a welcome relief from the bitter cold.

"He's not in today, a troope went out this morning and they're still not back. Probably found another settlement." The smaller one explained taking his post by the door.

That wasn't uncommon knowledge, Negan was forever conquering some other poor person who was trying their best just to survive. Lexi winced as a short stabbing pain hit her abdomen suddenly, it wasn't the first time it had happened but when she spoke to Dr Carson about it he'd assured her that it was stress and aslong as she ate properly and rested nothing would go wrong. She racked her brain for hours trying to remember if she'd had any stomach pain from her miscarrage back on the ranch but her heroin muddled brain had either forgotten it or not processed it at all.

"Is there something wrong?" The man asked, a tinge of fear in his voice. The last thing he wanted was something happening to Ngean's child when he was on babysitting duty. "Shall I get the doctor?"

"No," Lexi reassured, shifting to a more comfortable position on the couch. "He's already told me I just need to relax and eat well-"

"I'm gunna get food brought to you." He announced, disappearing out of the door in a flash then returning moments later. "It'll be here soon."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lexi wasn't sure what time it was when the loud shouts and bangs of the convoy returning woke her. It was still pitch black outside and propped up against the door on a chair her watcher slept, snoring every now and then. The cold floor stung the soles of her bare feet as she padded over to the window to watch what was happening in the forecourt down below. It was extremely rare that Negan and his troops would arrive back this late, or was it early? Usually they arrived around eight or they didn't come back till the morning. Rain was trickling down the glass pain distorting what little Lexi could see, but she could make out the silhouettes of men pulling people from the back of trucks. Gripping the bottomg of the window Lexi pushed it up as quietly as she could wanting to get a better look at what was really going on.

"D! Would you fucking get her out of here! And try not to let her fucking kill someone else, for fuck sake!" Negan's voice yelled, it was unclear to Lexi who he was referring to but the woman was obviously mental. "Toby get those men to the fucking infirmary! You! Get the old woman into a cell!" The men ran around obediently following command and this time she managed to catch a look at the old woman. She was a small woman but still she had two large men holding both her arms. From the window Lexi was almost positive she wasn't a citizen of Alexandria so these people were more than likely from a new settlement that Negan had discovered.

"Get in from the window!" Her bodyguard admonished yanking her back abruptly. "If he sees you I'm dead." He shut the window with a slam and directed her back to her cot. "He expects you to be sleeping in bed when he returns, so do us both a favour and be doing that!"

Lexi crawled back under her blankets and rolled her eyes, since when was looking out a window a crime? It wasn't like she was going anywhere they weren't on ground level so it'd be quite a fall and she was pregnant for god sake!

"Thank you." The man mumbled taking his seat back at the door.

There was no way she would get any sleep now it was just a long wait till Negan returned to his room.

"Lex get up." Negan's deep voice demanded startling her awake, she'd obviously been wrong about not being able to sleep. "I have had one shit storm of a fucking night, I've got four men in the infirmary with their fucking insides on the fucking outside!"

It was very unlike Negan to share all this information with Lexi, usually she got a vague idea about what was going on but she guessed with her whole existance being the room they currently resided in what harm was it telling her really.

"I swear this one is a fucking live wire." He chuckled to himself before swallowing a large gulp of whiskey straight from the bottle.

"What time is it?" Lexi enquired unsure how long she'd slept for.

"Around eight," He spoke from behind the glass bottle. "You can stop with those judgemental fucking looks Lex. Unless you want me to tear those big eyes from your fucking skull."

Lexi raised her hands in submission, the last thing she wanted was to fight with him. "Sorry, it just a little early isn't it?"

A laugh rumbled out of Negan's chest. "Sweetheart I haven't even been to fucking bed, it's not early for me." His eyes were tired and right now the quick hit of alcohol was the only thing keeping him awake. "Help me undress."

Another way to exert his dominance over her. Lexi knew he wasn't looking for anything to happen between them, he just liked to continually remind her how they ranked in his world. She was in essence his live in maid. "So," She began tentatively as she slipped his leather jacket off his broad shoulders. "Who was that you were bringing in last night?"

Negan pulled his white tee shirt over his head and groaned. "Some women from a now all female camp." Only in his jeans he moved over to his large bed and lay down on it letting the soft duvet ease the aching in his body. "One of those bitches," He whistled. "Fuck me, she's unlike any woman I've come across for awhile. A born soldier."

Lexi stared at his recline body dumbly, trying to analyse how a woman could cause that much drama not that there wasn't dangerous women at Sanctuary, there were a few in fact but they were like a little army not a lone force. "She did all that alone?"

"Those four men are since we got back. When we fucking took her out the van...shit, she was like a little fucking tornado!" He smiled slightly. "I've had to lock her up seperate from the others, can't have her letting them all fucking lose. I don't particularly enjoy killing women."

Lexi understood the message in that, he'd kill her too if he had to. "So why haven't you killed her? She killed your men."

Negan gave a throaty laugh. "Because she has the kind of balls I look for, with her and D, oh boy would the top players be heavy hitters." Capturing her slim wrist he tugged Lexi to sit on his bed. "Your hero Rick is planning something. He thinks I'm fucking stupid, I can read people and those people are plotting." His hand moved to her thigh where he gently stroked her jean clad leg. "If you're thinking he's going to save you Lex, even if he fucking suceeds and I find you with him. I'll fucking kill you where you stand. And then his fucking kids. You hear me?"

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" Lexi wailed in frustration. "You keep me locked up like a fucking animal or have your men watch me twenty-four seven, unless I have the power of invisability how the hell could I get anywhere?"

The tone of her voice made the blood rush to Negan's cock, god he loved it when she got feisty. Leaning up closer to her face he felt a swell of self pride when he notice the hitch in her breathing. "Wanna fuck quick before I have to get back to the grind?"

Negan's proposition struck Lexi dumb. Since finding out that she was pregnant and everything to do with Rick he hadn't even slightly made any romantic moves on her, instead he'd chosen to flaunt his newest wife infront of her at any oppurtunity he could. Her body was leaning closer to him of it's own accord and she wanted nothing more than to press her lips to his but the slither of sanity within her was stopping her from doing so. But before she could answer Negan spoke again.

"Why won't you become my wife? I've asked you so many fucking times and everytime the answers the same, you're carrying my fucking baby Lex."

Lexi snorted lightly and blinked back tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Negan I never wanted to be _a_ wife, I wanted to be _the_ wife. I cared about you, alot and you knew that and you used that and my addiction in your favour. I can't be your wife because it'd be worse knowing I'm officially just some tits and ass that exerts your status over everyone else. That's worse than not being with you at all."

Negan's face softened as he listened to Lexi speak. Never had she ever been open with him, they had the little games they played and there was nothing more to it and now she'd said all this they couldn't go back from it. "Well shit Lex, you didn't have to get all teenage girl about it," He joked pulling back from her and removing the hand he'd had on her thigh. "No wonder you fucked Rick, I bet he cried after didn't he?"

"Fuck you."

He laughed again but the humour didn't reach his eyes, his blood still boiled eveytime he thought about Lexi with Rick. "I've got to go see the crazy bitch who's butchered my me, want to come for the ride sugar tits?"

Lexi paused for a moment still realing from how he'd just trampled all over her feelings, she should have known better than to expect anything less but that didn't stop the stabbing pain in her chest. "Okay," She mumbled. "Beats being stuck in here...again."

Swinging his long legs off of his bed and pushing Lexi aside in the process, Negan quickly redressed in a clean tee shirt and his jacket before snatching Lucille up from where she was propped against one of the leather couches. Not waiting to see if Lexi was following he marched out of his quarters and out to the old building where the back up genertator was housed, it was the only place far enough from the holding cells in Sanctuary, he could not have her and her little friends conspiring and escaping. He'd had Dwight driving a small group of men around half the night looking for some form of cage to keep her in because there was no where secure in the generator building, luckily they had found a large one in the ashy remains of Frank's settlement and brought it back to Sanctuary before the rest of the convoy arrived.

"What is this building?" Lexi asked as Negan pulled the keys from his jean pocket and turned them in lock. "I didn't even know this building was here."

"We don't use it, store shit here and the back up generator is here but that's it." He explained leading Lexi inside the cold building.

As they walked further inside Lexi took in her surroundings. There were a few old crates and boxes and some other odds and bobs but other than that there was nothing in the building, no wonder it was so cold. Going past the large generator the large cage which housed the woman came into view. It wasn't till they reached the front of it that Lexi could actually she her though. Sat in the back corner of the cage a blonde woman, who Lexi guessed to be in her mid to late twenties, sat with her legs up against her chest. Her sunkissed skin was scattered with dried blood and her lip was split and swelling. Standing to her feet she fearlessly went up to the front of the cage and dangled her arms through the gap leaning on the bars. A small smile curved up her battered lips making Lexi shiver, this woman was certifiable.

"Well good morning hotness," Negan boomed commanding the situation. "Four of my men are not very fucking happy with you." He chuckled pulling a tattered stool over and sitting on it before the cage. "You made my life very fucking difficult last night, and that does not make me fucking happy."

The cold smile held firmly on her face as she spoke for the first time. "Have you ever been in a shark cage?"

Lexi watched Negan for a reaction, this was not at all what she had anticipated this woman would say and if Negan was as confused as Lexi felt he was hiding it well.

"Can't say I have sweetheart."

The woman leaned further into the bars looking like she was getting herself more comfortable before she continued. "It's very common in Australia, people seem to think they're at the top of the food chain. We're the most intelligent so we're untouchable. Swimming in a cage with a two thousand pound killing machine the other side. The truth is that man is only top of the food chain while he remains in the cage, the shark enters the cage and he realises how wrong he was. It's all a self delusional view on power." She paused wiping the trickled of blood that had started dripping from her lip. "You are the man in the cage."

Negan let out a long loud whistle. "Darling I knew I would enjoy breaking you but I did not realise just how much."

She snorted in derision. "Do you think you scare me Negan?"

"Oh I fucking will." He laughed heartily, he hadn't had someone with balls this big in a long time and never had it been a woman. "So little Miss Australia, one of _the_ hottest accents by the way, seems a bit unfair you know my name but I don't know yours. So do me the fucking curtosy of telling me."

"Alison."

 **A/N/ Another chapter and longer this time as I promised. Soon there will be so much drama as you can imagine. Let me know what you think of the new character Alison, I know we don't know much about her soon but all will be revealed soon :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

True to his word Negan was on a mission to make Alison's life as painful and difficult as possible and Lexi could only look on and watch as he tortured her a thousand times worse than he'd ever inflicted on her. The pen he'd created to torture Lexi had been re-erected but the zombies were no problem for Alison, she ploughed through them like they were nothing and the ever more risky shots Negan had taken near her didn't even make her jump. When that plan hadn't worked aswell as Negan had intended he had Dwight hang her by her ankles from one of the tall trees near by and unleash a wave of zombies on her, she was tied just high enough to avoid being bitten but had it been Lexi tied up she would have caved, just watching it was almost too much for her. Negan was happy as a lamb the tortures worked on two levels, he forced and unwilling and miserable Lexi to watch and got to play with his new toy. Alison had managed to swing herself and get free from the rope and after Dwight had shot all the zombies, Negan had hit Alison in the face with the base of a gun, knocking her clean out and preventing what ever crazy plan she had thought up.

"Met your match, huh?" Alison goaded from inside her cage.

"Sweetheart, I'm just warming up." Negan snarled his voice dangerously low. The bitch thought she was so fucking clear and it was starting to really test his patients. Men were usually harder to break than women, so this was the first time he'd had this struggle with a woman and he was unsure how to proceed. "You have a big performance today." He continued a smirk sweeping across his face. "We don't want to keep the people waiting do we?"

Alison rose to her feet and stood in the centre of the cage. "Come get me then." She challenged with a smirk to rival Negan's.

It was like music to his ears, he loved a firey woman and he wasn't surprised when he felt his cock twitch. Had she not killed a bunch of his men and continually fought every tortured he inflicted on her he would have fucked her by now, the things he wanted to do to her would horrify most people but he knew that she could handle it. "Lex," He called behind him. "Get Alison out of her little home, be a good girl."

Lexi's terrified body carried her over to the cage, her heart was hammering in her chest like it was about to burst out. She may aswell have been entering a cage with a lion. Negan stepped back after unlocking the door and Lexi pulled it open with a shaking hand, but when she looked up into Alison's eyes she could see that she was actually in no danger, this woman was not going to hurt her.

"You need to stand up for yourself, or you'll be his doormat your entire life." Alison spoke stepping out of the cage of her own accord and stopping infront of Negan. "Nice try."

Lexi knew it was going to happen before Negan even moved, with brutal force he struckthe back of his right hand across Alison's face. The woman staggered back slightly from the blow but she held her ground even as the blood start trickling from the new wound on her face.

"When I'm out of fucking neutral you'll fucking know it darlin'." He all but growled at her. "Your audience awaits." He clicked at Lexi to walk infront of him while he latched his grip into Alison's hair and dragged her cruelly by her hair.

It was a fair distance from the generator building to the main living quarters of Sanctuary and he dragged her the whole way. Alison remained silent the whole walk not even squeaking when he yanked hard for her to pick up her pace. Lexi walked up front not daring to look back for fear she would get the same treatment. This woman was everything Lexi wished she was, she was truelly fearless and she had yet to give in and feed Negan's sadistic side which Lexi thought was beyond impressive. She had always believed Negan was unreasonably harsh to her, he did't believe in men attacking women but he would happily mistreat her and up until now Lexi had believed that Negan could get no worse than how he'd been with her. She had been wrong, very wrong. The force he used on Alison made what he did to Lexi look like a childish game.

A large human circle had been created by the people of Sanctuary and Negan's minions were stood by watching with heavy guns in there arms, a constant reminder to conform. In the crowd Lexi spotted Lewis and slipped off to stand with him, she rarely got to spend anytime with him anymore and she seized any oppurtunity to do so. Negan shot her look which said 'if I let you stand with him you better behave yourself' but it was all the approval Lexi needed to stay beside Lewis. "Has anyone said what's going to happen?" Lexi asked quietly.

Lewis shook his head. "Only we were all to gather here and wait for Negan to bring that nutter in." He motioned towards Alison and he looked afraid of her.

It was classic Negan, make everyone scared of something so what you're doing is more acceptable and no one questions it. He was a smart man.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Negan hollared from the centre of the ring, all eyes swiftly moving to him. "Today I thought we'd try something alittle different." He released his hold on Alison's hair as two men came forward and held her in place. "I was thinking to myself do you know what I fucking miss, casino's! Fucking casino's! Now I can't just make a fucking casino, so I thought how about betting on fights. This young woman killed some on your husbands, fathers, brothers so I thought what better volounteer! And Daryl over there said he'd love to fight her." Dwight appeared dragging Daryl into the middle of the circle and the look that passed between him and Alison didn't escape Negan's notice. "Toby over there will be taking bets, using your points on who you think will win. You've got ten minutes till it all kicks off." Negan marched infront of Alison and yanked her face upwards to look at him. "What the fuck was that look about?" He hissed.

"What look?" She replied unfazed.

"Don't play fucking dumb, you know each other. How?"

Her tongue flicked out from between her lips and licked the blood on her split lip. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Right! Time is fucking up!" Negan yelled, the massive hall going quiet. "You are going to fight her till I say stop." He was addressing Daryl now but his voice remained loud. "I would advice winning because there is no health care plan here for you."

Daryl's eye shot rapidly between Negan and Alison, Lexi watched from the front of the crowd her stomach dropping when he spoke.

"I'm not fighting her." He mumbled, his eyes still frantic. "I don't fight girls."

Negan could smell horse shit a mile off and Daryl was reeking of it right now. A vindictive look sparked in his eyes. "I think you need a time out then." He clicked at Dwight and Daryl was dragged off. "New plan then, you can use you points to pay to fight her. Win you walk away with double."

There was a new energy level in the quarters now as men and a few women excitedly whispered about the prospect of double points. In the society they lived in points were worth more than their weight in gold. Lexi looked around horrified as numerous men walked over to Toby to place down their points to fight Alison. What had these people become? "Lewis, please don't tell me you think this is okay?"

Lewis looked conflicted. "I don't know Lex, the womans a danger to us all. I could never though."

Lexi scoffed and stormed off, disgusted in what she'd just heard. "Negan I don't want to watch this, please." It was along shot Lexi knew that but she couldn't just stand and watch while a line of men beat this woman. "Please."

Negan cupped Lexi's cheeks in his hands and gently kissed her plump lips. "You will watch Lex, and you will pray that I don't do this to you after my baby is born for what you did with Rick." He dropped her face but held her firmly beside him. "Who's first?"

A heavily tattooed man stepped into the ring and nodded his head at Negan. He was easily six foot and he wasn't exactly small built either. Lexi couldn't see how a woman would stand any chance against this man, and if this was the man that Lexi though he was it was common knowledge in Sanctuary that he had beat his wife before she died.

"Get off me then." Alison sneered shaking the hold the two men had on her. With her arms free she shook off the thin jacket she'd been wearing which left her in her tshirt and jeans. Before she stepped up to the brute wanting to fight her she walked over to Lexi. "Give me your hair tie please."

Lexi pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had it in and handed the black band over to Alison.

"I need to be able to see." She shot at Negan who was watching her intently. With her hair secured off her face in a ponytail, she stretched her neck from the left then to the right. "Ready when you are big boy."

Lexi didn't know how long it had been as she watched the fight- five minutes? Thirty? For all the knew it had been an hour the pounding that Alison was taking was making every second feel like an hour. He wasn't holding back in the slightest because she was a woman, in fact it seemed like it was spurring him on. Lexi's stomach was churning and she felt like she was going to throw up at any minute and this was only the first person. Alison was holding her own though, she was no match for him but she wasn't a quitter, Lexi was silently cheering for her to win. And like some cosmic force had heard her thoughts, Lexi watched on dumbfounded as Alison reached down to her ankle and pulled what looked like a sharped piece of wood from her sock and thrust it with impressive force into the mans neck and yanked it back out. A splutter of blood began pouring from the wound and the crowd watched on in horror as he fell to his knees, hands clasped over the hole.

"Who's next?" Alison asked raising her arms and smirking at Negan.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Of all the horrifying and cruel things Lexi had seen in her time since the world had changed, the treatment that Alison was receiving because of her stunt during the fighting was the worst. The fighting had been put to an immediate halt when she had killed the large man who apposed her, Negan's men had to act quickly to avoid him becoming a zombie in the middle of Sanctuary and dragged the bleeding man out of the building and not long after a loud gun shot could be heard. The sheer rage that had erupted from Negan had been terrifying, Lexi was sure she'd never seen a man hit a woman so hard before, and she never wanted to see it again. But Negan's anger would subdue and Lexi knew it was because _he_ had missed the homemade weapon she'd been hiding.

"Why are the crazy ones always the hottest?" A round faced man spoke as he walked through the main building of Sanctuary towards the mess hall.

Lexi scrunched her nose up in disgust. "I swear people are becoming such assholes." She said to Lewis making she was loud enough for the man to over hear.

"Lex," Lewis admonished in a low voice. "Don't create a scene please, you've only just been allowed to join breakfast."

Lexi huffed but remained silent. He was right, Negan had just declared she was now trusted to go and have breakfast in the mess hall like everyone else in Sanctuary and the last thing she wanted was for her only speck of freedom to be taken away again. But the magnitude of Negan's savagery was inescapable; punishments he dealt were never done out of sight they were made an example of, degrading people was one of his favourite pass times. "How can you ignore that?" She whispered to Lewis.

From the centre of the metal walk way Alison was strung up by thick ropes from her wrists. She'd been stripped completely nude and Negan had carved a messy letter N into her back. The tension in her arms was visable, the height of which she was hung meant the tips of her toes barely grazed the concrete floor so her arms were baring the brunt of the weight. Even from the entrance to the mess hall Lexi could see she was physically shivering from the cold, which was no surprise in the middle of winter but Negan was having his men dump large buckets of ice cold water from a near by stream every hour or so.

"She killed one of our people Lex." Lewis said calmly as they joined the queue for breakfast. "Infront of everyone aswell, what if that had been me?"

"But what did people expect? Would it have been okay if he'd killed her infront of everyone?" Lexi countered not ready to drop the argument yet. "If you had got in that ring to fight her and she killed you I would be saying you deserved it."

"You've spent to much time with that Rick and his people, you've forgotten how it works here. Negan keeps us safe, he keeps us alive. You know Lex, it's like you go looking to give him a reason to punish you. It's like now he has a real threat here who is taking up his time you seek reasons to gain his attention." He paused momenterily to pick up his tray of food. "Lex I want an easy life here, and I want us to be the good friends we've always been but you keep making it more difficult. I don't want to get sucked into the drama and chaos you create for yourself."

"I'll make it real easy for you then Lewis." Her appetite now entirely gone, Lexi stormed from her place in the queue and out of the mess hall. Angry tears poured down her face, how dare he say those things to her. How dare he be so hurtful when he was suppose to be her friend.

"You need to toughen up." Alison's horse voice cracked as she spoke.

Lexi knew Alison was speaking to her without even looking up at where she was hung. "I'm not like you. I wish I was."

Alison laughed lightly, her swollen and bruised face creasing into a smile. "I wasn't always like this, you adapt to your surroundings. I am what I am because of my surroundings. That's how it is now."

"Even so I couldn't handle what he's thrown at you. Don't you feel pain?"

Again Alison laughed. "Of course I feel fucking pain I'm a human. But some pains out shine others and you latch on to them, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Lexi wasn't entirely sure she did understand but before she could ask Dwight pulled her away from Alison and ushered her outside.

"Do you have a fucking death wish?!" He hissed once they were out in the cold. "If Negan saw you speaking to her." Dwight trailed off unable to finish what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it wasn't allowed, I spend all my fucking time in his damn bedroom, so excuse me if I'm not up to date on the latest protacols!" Spat Lexi before marching off in the direction of Negan's quarters.

"Where are you going?" Dwight yelled from behind her.

"Back to my fucking prison, where else would I fucking go?" Lexi screamed in reply, not bothering to look back at him or wait for him to excort her there. She was sick of everything and everyone, and the every pressing knowledge that her unborn child was going to be subjected to living in a place like this was making everyday harder for her. Every mother wants to protect their baby and Lexi felt powerless to do that, she was stuck and with Negan as a father her baby would be too. There was no escape for either of them. All she had ever wanted was a loving little family of her own, and from day one she knew that Negan would never be the man to give her that but it didn't stop her dreaming about it and now the harsh reality was it really was never going to happen because here she was was pregnant with his child and still he enjoyed making her as miserable as possible. Alison was right she did need to toughen up, but not for herself for her child.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day had taken an unseasonably cold turn, and when Negan had returned to his room to collect Lexi after dinner she was thankful for the new winter coat he had acquired her. "Where are we going?" She asked, cocooned in warnth from the coat as they stepped out into the freezing night air. It was little after nine and Sanctuary was peacefully quiet as everyone unwinded from their busy days work. Lexi couldn't remember the last time she'd seen it so quiet, usually she was holed up in Negan's room at this time, and it was a nice change.

"I've got something to show you." Negan replied with a smirk.

Surprised were never a good thing when it came to Negan and Lexi was more than apprehensive as she followed him out to the generator building. From the trips he'd taken her on to go and antagonise Alison Lexi knew there was nothing in that particular building, well nothing but the large cage Alison was kept in. Panic spread through Lexi's chest, Alison was no longer in the cage she was hanging for all to see was this going to be her new home till she gave birth? Would he really do that to her? She almost let out a laugh at the thought, of course he was. There was nothing this man wouldnt do. But as Negan pulled at a stained sheet and revealed the surprise Lexi felt any ounce of panic she'd had melt away.

"Figured we fucking need one of these, we don't know when the little fuckers going to be here."

Lexi fought to hold back tears as she took in the immaculate wooden crib. "It's beautiful. Where did you find it?" She stroked a hand over the smooth varnished wood and beamed happily at Negan. This was the first genuinly nice thing he'd done for her, ever.

A callous smile pulled on Negan's lips. "Well I figured because Rick could be daddy, he should fucking offer some support. I mean I kindly feed, water and fucking shelter you the least he could do is donate this fine fucking crib."

There it was. Negan's true side. He hadn't got the crib because it was the right thing to do with a baby on the way and he certainly hadn't done it to make Lexi happy, he'd done it to mess with Rick. Lexi withdrew her hand from the crib like it had scolded her. "This is Judith's." It wasn't a question, now she looked at it more she recognised it completely she'd put Judith to bed enough times to know it was hers.

"He is fucking lucky he even still has a child to put in a damn fucking crib." Negan tapped Lucille lightly on the crib as if testing its sturdiness. "I know you were speaking to that austrialian bitch today. Planning an escape are you?"

"What?" Lexi asked utterly confused. "No! We were just talking, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to, you never told me-"

With unbelievable speed Negan grasped Lexi by the throat, but kept his hold loose. "You see Lex, that is what will keep you fucking alive after this baby is born. You do not think, you do not fucking move unless I fucking say so. Keep this behaviour up and maybe I'll let you stay after." Dropping Lexi, he laughed to himself as he recovered the crib. "I want you to fucking realise sugar tits this is as good as it gets for you. That piece of australian ass wouldn't want someone as gutless and fucking weak as you with her, you notice your fucking saviour Rick hasn't come to try get you? If I do keep you around, it'll be cos I want a pussy to fuck."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N/ Thank you so much WickedlyMinx and kagomesdance for your reviews, I really appreciate your feedback! I wanted to say as well that I follow the TV series closer than the comics but I also don't follow them entirely so not everything will happen exactly as it does on the show. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 29

Lexi woke the following morning in a worse mood than usual. The uncomfortable feeling of hurt and embarrassment had settled its self firmly making her mundane existance even more painful that usual. It had been a cruel and mean thing that Negan had done, not just to Rick by taking his childs bed away but to Lexi by getting her hopes up, making her feel like possibly there was a chance that he had the capability to be part of some form of family.

The small selection of cothing that Lexi had used to drown her waif form but now she had a small bump swelling her stomach they were becoming a little snug. Yanking a sweater over her head and flicking her long brown hair out from the collar, she made the journey to breakfast. As she crossed the cold forecourt her mind wondered to the previous morning when she and Lewis had an argument, if you could really call it that, would they sit together today? Would he even have waited by the entrance for her? Lexi doubted it after what he'd said, it was true she had spent too much time away but that wasn't a bad thing it meant that she had seen how life could be without someone making it a dictatorship. Lewis hadn't seen any of this though and he couldn't understand what it meant unless he did.

The spot where Alison had been hanging was now empty and the only thing that served as a reminder that she had even been there was the slight darkening on the concrete from the water that was thrown over her. Lexi had been right in her assumption that Lewis wouldn't be waiting for her, as she joined the queue for breakfast she caught a glimpse of him sat at one of the long tables with a handful of his buddies from the mechanics department. He looked happy and Lexi couldn't help but feel jealous that his life was so easy and simple. Shaking the thought from her head, Lexi grabbed a tray of food and carried it straight back out of the mess hall. Lewis had been her only friend in Sanctuary, she had been happy with it like that, but with him now turning his back on her it seemed a little pathetic to sit at breakfast all alone. With a quick glance to check of any one was watching her Lexi darted as fast as she could without dropping any of her food, out to the generator building, if Alison was no longer hanging up like a christmas decoration then odds were she was back in the cage and with Negan out on a collection it felt some what safe to chance a quick visit out there.

"Alison?" She whispered into the darkness, she'd passed Judith's crib but the further to the back of the building you got the darker it became. "It's Lexi, I'm alone."

A throaty cough echoed between the cold walls letting Lexi know that she was in there. Curled up tightly in the cage Alison was still naked but had a burlap sack to cover her, it seemed a little ridiculous to Lexi the itchy material was visably not keeping her warm but then she never would fully understand Negan.

"Would you like some?" Lexi offered timidly, she held out a slice of bread through the bars and was happy when Alison accepted it.

Alison's dark eyes didn't leave Lexi as she devoured the small piece of bread. "He'll go mad if he finds you down here, which makes me wonder why you'd risk it at all." She'd finished the bread and shuffled closer to the front of the cage, the burlap sack forgotten exposing her freezing body. Alison rolled her eyes as Lexi looked away from her. "From what I've heard you spend most of your time with no clothes on, so there's no reason for you to act like a boy with his first erection."

Lexi returned to looking at Alison, it wasn't her nudity that made her uncomfortable it was her whole being. She was the most intimidating woman Lexi had ever met and not just because she could physically defend herself there was something in her eyes that made Lexi feel like a lamb in the presence of a lion. "He's away, doing a collection of supplies from one of the nearby settlements. If he was here I wouldn't be, I'm not stupid."

"So why did you come down here then?"

It was a valid question and Lexi wasn't sure she knew the answer to it; Alison made Lexi curious, she wanted to understand this woman more. In truth she was a little in awe of her. "I don't know, I figured you don't have many visitors."

Alison's harsh expression cracked into a smile. "Oh I've had a few but they haven't come back."

Lexi got the idea of what Alison meant. She was a beautiful woman by any standards and there was alot of men in Sanctuary who hadn't been with a woman in a long time so the idea of a woman locked helplessly in cage was probably promising, until they got in and realised Alison was far from helpless and then when Negan found out he'd kill them. Rape was not tolerated at all in Sanctuary, it was one of the only things Lexi was thankful to Negan for. "What happened to you?" It was only for a second but Lexi saw the flicker of pain and hurt in Alison's eyes.

"It doesn't matter what happened, all that matters now is what is going to happen because of it." Alison spoke in an eerily calm tone, any previous glimmer of weakness hidden away again. "What happened to make you that mans lap dog?"

"I was a junkie, he got me my drugs in exchange for sex. I've been clean awhile now though but as you can see." Lexi motion to her growing stomach. "Things got complicated."

"Okay, so tell me why you aren't getting your baby the fuck away from him? If I was pregnant the last place I'd be is with him." Alison scrapped her hair back out of her face, revealing to Lexi the full extent of the damage. "When you no longer carry his child _this_ will be you again." Again Alison shuffled forward coming as close to Lexi as the bars would allow her. "If you have any ounce of self respect left in you, you will get that child far away from here."

"It has nothing to do with self respect. I'm not like you Alison, I won't survive five minutes out there alone! The only way to keep my baby alive is to stay here."

"If I can't get you out of here, I promise I'll come back for you both." Alison said sincerely. "The people who I was living with, they will have moved after the attack but they will have left little clues for those who know how to find them. They will happily take you and your baby in." The young girl infront of her looked like she'd just heard she'd won the lottery and that alone made Alison a hundred percent sure she was doing the right thing.

Lexi handed Alison the last half of her sausage a gesture of thanks, as she took the sausage from her hand Lexi noticed a band on Alison's wedding finger. "You were married?" She didn't know why she was surprised, Alison just didn't strike her as the marrying type.

Alison snatched her hand back with such speed she dropped the sausage to the floor and covered her hand with the other. "Not that it's any of your damn business but no I wasn't married." Her whole demenour was now ice cold. "If you want my help don't stick your nose where it's not needed."

Lexi stared at Alison completely dumbfounded. "I didn't mean to upset you...sorry I won't mention it again." Maybe Alison was as mad as everyone in Sanctuary thought? In the few seconds that had passed she had retreated back to the corner she'd been huddled in when Lexi had first come in, her molten brown eyes shut and it was as if to Alison Lexi was no longer there. "I'll try come by again with some food." Lexi spoke quietly getting to her feet and leaving Alison alone. The winter sun seemed unbearably bright as she stepped outside the dark building, she paused a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the new level of light and then made a slow walk back to Negan's room for a long day of staring at the four bedroom walls.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lex! Look who fucking stowed away!" Negan bellowed upon entering his quarters, behind him Carl dragged his feet his face etched with anger. "The little shit killed two of my men, I keep telling Rick his kids has more balls than him."

Lexi immediatly stood up from the leather couch she'd been reclined on reading one of Negan's books. What the hell was Carl thinking infiltrating Negan's camp? And alone! A million questions wanted to pour from Lexi's mouth but they were silenced by Negan poking Lucille into her chest stopping her from moving.

"Darlin' there is no way in fucking hell I am letting you two get close, the last thing I want is you thinking you can spring an escape." He dropped Lucille as Lexi retook her seat on the couch. Grabbing hold of Carl's shoulder he shoved Carl down into the opposite one and then snatched up a bottle of whiskey for himself. "Now kid, what was it that thought was going to happen when you got here?"

Carl's glare remained icy as he spat out an answer. "I was going to kill you."

Had he really just said that? Directly to Negan's face, it must have been a day dream because there was no way Carl was stupid enough to say something like that out loud? Lexi watched on in a daze as they continued talking but it only sounded like interferance to her. How could Carl be this stupid? Negan couldn't just let him go, the people in Sanctuary would not be happy at all if he wasn't seen to be protecting them and there was no way Negan would risk it over some teenage boy. Lexi didn't know what she'd do if Carl died, he was the only friend she still had an even though she didn't think she'd ever see him again it was comforting to know he was alive and happy.

"Lex are you fucking listening to a word I am fucking saying?!"

Lexi snapped out of her reverie at Negan clicking his fingers infront of her face. "Carl here is going to have a little sleep over here tonight. You're up in my bed so this scrawny fucker can take the cot." A suggestive grin spread across his face. "He's already seen us fuck so there's no need to be shy tonight." Winking at her he grasped Carl and yanked him up too. "Sweetheart you wait here, the kid and I are going on a little walk."

"Please don't hurt him Negan." It was the first time Lexi had spoke since Negan had returned. "Please."

Negan approuched Lexi with a preditory smirk. "I'll see how I feel, and what you fucking do to convince me not to."

 _Lexi was in her parents house, it must have been summer because all the windows were open and the sun was beaming through brightly. She was alone, no she wasn't, she could hear someone in the livingroom. She walked through the house she knew so well, nothing had changed except the photo's on the wall were no longer of her as a child they were of a child that Lexi didn't recognise but felt like she knew._

 _"Negan?" In the livingroom Negan was playing with a young boy. The boy looked to be about five and the resemblance was uncanny, he had the same dark hair and mischievous_ _look in his eyes._

 _"Who the fuck else would it be?" Negan replied his voice full of humour. "I swear you're losing it woman."Placing the squealing boy onto the soft rug he walked over to Lexi and wrapped his strong arms around her middle. "You okay? You look like you've seen a fucking ghost."  
_

 _His scent was the first thing that hit Lexi, the musky manly smell which fogged up her brain when ever she was around him and then the muscular hold of his arms. She'd never felt more at home than she did now."No, I'm fine...everything is perfect." Snuggling further into his chest Lexi felt his lips kiss the top of her head.  
_

 _"I fucking love you Lex." His deep voice grumbled into her thick hair._

"Lex! Fucking wake up!"

The sound of her name being called pulled her back to consciousness. Sitting bolt upright Lexi locked eyes with an amused looking Negan. He was sat on the bed watching her with a bemused expression.

"Negan," Lexi groaned her voice thick with sleep, realizing it had just been a dream. She blushed remember what her dream had been about and who had been in it. "What time is it?"

"Just gone midnight, the kids fucking passed out on your bed."

"Why did you wake me up then?" She pouted unhappily. "Midnight is a normal time to be asleep you know?"

Negan shifted closer to Lexi and cupped the back of her neck in his right hand. "You make some very interesting noises in your sleep." He grinned as she blushed again. "Tell me Lex, what were you dreaming about? Fucking me? Because you don't need to dream about that shit, offers always there."

Lexi laughed awkwardly unsure of what to say. "I...It wasn't a sex dream."

"Horse shit!" Negan said with a laugh. He moved the duvet down with his free hand traced light circles on her waist and was pleased when she still didn't pull away from him. He dropped is voice as he leant closer into her pale neck. "You don't turn that fucking red if you weren't dreaming about me pounding you."

The comforting warmth the duvet was providing had become stifling. Lexi couldn't think straight with Negan this close, just like in her dream his scent was overwhelming all her senses and it took all her will to not let out a sigh of happiness. "N-Negan, I think we should go to bed." She couldn't stop a gasp as he began to kiss and nibble at her neck, Lexi could feel him smile against her skin at her the responce to his manipulations. The hand he's been tracing circles with now began it's decent under the duvet and come to a halt at the elastic edging of her underwear. "N-Negan...stop." Lexi couldn't help but whimper as his hand slid back and forth rubbing her through the thin material.

"Lex, all you got to do is stop me." Negan slipped two fingers under the elastic and smiled into her neck once more. "But you do want it, don't you Lex?"

Lexi bit her lip in an attempt to silence the moan that threatened to escape as she felt one of those fingers brush against her clit.

"Tell me you want it." Negan's voice was thick with lust. It had been too fucking long for his liking since she'd been in his bed. She could be a stubborn little thing when she wanted to be but with her squirming under his touch again he felt his ego swell. Didn't matter how long it had been she still wanted it.

"I...I..." Lexi whined unable to formulate a coherent answer under his burning touch. She mewled as he strokes became fast but before she could fully enjoy it the bedroom door flew open and snapped Lexi back to her senses.

"What the fuck D!" Negan barked loudly. "Can't you see I'm a little bit fucking busy?!"

"He's escaped!" Dwight panted his chest heaving. " Daryl...he's gone."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I don't give a shit how fucking long it takes you find that fucking redneck and bring him back to me!"

Lexi woke to the sound of shouting and recognised them to be Negan. Her body ached from sleeping on the lumpy mattress in his RV where she'd been moved to in the early hours of the morning. She was happy to be away from Negan's line of fire, his temper was like an unpredictable volcano at the best of times but since Dwight had told him that Daryl had escaped he'd been on a rampage. Stretching out her sore limbs Lexi pulled herself from the cozy bedding and went to the front of the van to watch what was happening outside.

All of Negan's men had been summoned to the man hunt and some where still in Sanctuary organising Negan's convoy over to Sanctuary, it was the most logical place that Daryl would go and Negan was adement he would be there if Daryl was.

Scrunching her hair into a messy bun Lexi slipped her arms into her coat and opened the RV door, poking her head out first before stepping down onto the forecourt.

"Lex get back in that fucking truck." Negan bellowed from beside a battered car. "Do no fucking test me today." Even with the distance between them Lexi could see the murderous glint in his eyes, he was out for blood.

Remaining silent Lexi went back into the RV, taking the passenger seat so she could atleast see what was happening. Glancing at the clock on the dashboard Lexi felt her stomach rumble, it was eight AM which meant the little baby growing inside of her was starving. Negan never kept food in the truck so it looked like it would be a long morning for Lexi. Returning her attention back to Negan's men in a vain attempt to distract her growling stomach Lexi was shocked when she saw Alison being dragged over by Dwight. It struck her as strange that when he was about to leave Sanctuary Negan would have his prisoner summoned, unless he was worried she would escape too? Which under the current circumstances was a very real threat.

"Get her in my truck now," Negan's muffled voice said. "We leave in five!"

Lexi couldn't help but watch as Alison was shoved into the truck by Dwight, her wrists were bound tightly together by think ropes and the angry burns were visably peaking out from under it. She stayed silent while Dwight ushered her into one of the seats at the table, her cold eyes set coldly straight ahead.

"Don't try anything." Dwight warned before he stepped back outside the van leaving Alison and Lexi alone.

Lexi mentally deliberated whether to break the silence that had fallen in the truck, she didn't want to piss Alison off but she was also curious if she knew why she was being brought along. Eyeing her carefully Lexi noted she was now clothed again which she imagined was a massive relief for Alison, they might be in Georgia but winter was still too cold to be naked twenty-four seven and it seemed like since the outbreeak winter had gotten significantly colder.

"Say what ever it is you're thinking." Alison spoke her dead eyes now resting moving to Lexi. "I can hear your brain ticking from over here."

Lexi's cheeks went hot embarrassed how obviously she'd been staring. "I didn't mean to stare, I was just surprised you're here." Opening the glove compartment Lexi found one of her old packets of cigarettes, she'd stopped sicne she discovered she was pregnant but god did she miss it. "Want a smoke?"

Alison lifted her hands gesturing at the binds. "It would be a little hard."

"Not a problem, my hands are free." Shifting into the seat opposite Alison, Lexi popped a cigarette between Alison's lips and struck a match lighting it.

Alison dragged deeply then clumsily removed it from her mouth with her right hand. "I quit before all this shit happened, doesn't seem such a bad habit these days does it?"

"I guess not," Lexi said with a laugh. "Did they say why you're coming?"

Alison shook her head no and took another toke on the cigarette, this time Lexi took it from her lips. "He doesn't trust that Daryl didn't plan to come get me. He thinks there's something going on between us." Her dark eyes rolled at the last part.

"My two favourite women getting along." Negan announced slamming the RV door behind him. "Isn't it fucking sweet." Taking the drivers seat he started the ignition and led the convoy out of Sanctuary's large gates. "Get up here Lex where I can keep a fucking eye on you, if that cigarette sets her on fire who gives a fuck."

Lexi placed the cigarette back between Alison's bruised lips and joined Negan at the front of the truck. It was a journey she had made with him a handful of times now and it never felt any shorter, what didn't help was their surroundings looked exactly the same no matter how far they'd travelled so looking out the window it almost felt as if you weren't moving at all. "Can I ask you a question?" She glanced at Negan's stern face, and continued when he gave his head a slight nod. "Why did you bring her?"

"You hear that Alison?" He called out over his shoulder. "Seems you're making Lexi here a little bit jealous."

"Shut up! I am not jealous," Lexi rolled her eyes but couldn't stop from laughing. "You are so pigheaded, not all women fight over you, you know. I just wondered why you had brought her with you, is it because Daryl escaped?"

Negan kept his eyes on the road and was silent a moment before he answered. "You know Daryl." He cast his eyes to the rear-view mirror looking pointedly at Alison. "I will fucking find out how. I find out _everything._ That Lexi is why she is with us, I don't trust those shit-fuckers to keep her locked up and I sure as fuck don't trust this bitch."

Alison looked pleased that she was getting under Negan's skin, behind the cigarette she was smoking was a firmly held smirk. Lexi took in Alison's appearance properly for the first time since meeting her, she was one of the most beautiful people Lexi had ever seen even with the blows she'd taken and various tortures she still looked gorgeous. Maybe it was because she was australian that she had such a radient glow about her, in truth she made Lexi feel exceptionally ugly but she was a hundred percent sure Alison had no intentions when it came to Negan, except maybe murder.

"You going to kill him?" Alison asked stubbing the cigarette out on the table.

"Well, well, well she does fucking care-"

"Do not mistake it for caring. I asked if you were going to kill him not that I cared if you did." Alison interupted matter of factly.

Never in a million years would Lexi speak to Negan in that tone infront of other people, she'd made that mistake once but not again the scars on her back served as a reminder of what he was truely capable of.

A low laugh vibrated from his chest. "You are one cold fucking bitch!" He began gleefully. "I intend to make an example of him before I kill him, no sense in doing it if no ones there to learn from it."

"I've killed upwards of fifteen of your men since your attack, but I'm still sat here." Alison countered holding his gaze in the mirror.

"You sweetheart need to fucking realise that if you just do as your fucking told it'd benefit you more than living in that shitty cage. People like you do very well with The Saviours."

Alison scoffed leaning her head back onto the wall behind her. "I don't need you to achieve what I want, you have nothing I want."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was just before noon when the convoy pulled up to the gates of Alexandria. Lexi would have been excited to be back visiting Rick and his people but this was not a social visit and it was clear that people were going to die today. The only solace Lexi could take was that Carl was safe back at Sanctuary, locked in a cell but he was away from the front line where it was about to get extremely messy.

The truck came to stop in its usual spot and Negan pulled his keys from the ignition and turned to Alison and Lexi. "You best fucking behave, or I fucking swear you will not like the consequences."

It was aimed at both women but Lexi was sure it was mainly directed at Alison, Lexi was pregnant there was so way she'd be causing a scene and especially with the mood Negan was in.

"Stay by my fucking side. Do not move." Pulling Lexi to her feet, Negan exited the van yanking Alison out behind him. "Fucking get him out here!" He screamed into Alexandria, most citizens were no where to be seen hiding from the impending blood shed. "Rick! You bring that motherfucker here right now and I won't fucking kill anyone. I'm a reasonable guy."

Beside Lexi, Alison's whole body went stiff as a board and her face had a dark edge to it, she wasn't sure what was happening but Lexi was positive the fine piece of string that held Alison together had snapped, Lexi could almost hear it. "Alison are you okay?" She whispered but Alison wasn't registering a single word that was being said, with a new found purpose she was striding forward and her pace was gaining speed. It was at that moment Lexi notice Alison swiping a gun from one of Negan's mens holsters and point it out at Rick. Before anyone could react she pulled the trigger and a piercing bang rung through the air. A scream escaped Lexi's lips before she could stop herself and she found herself rushing forward to check if Rick was still alive.

"Fucking get her out of here!" Negan commanded Dwight knocking Alison down with a strong hit to her face with the base of his pistol. "Rick I did not realise you had so many fucking friends!"

On the floor in a heap Rick panted wildly, clearly in shock from the near miss of the bullet.

"I have never under estimated some one as much in my life as I have her!" Negan chuckled darkly, his impressive form standing intimadingly over Rick. "Now I have two questions where the fuck is that inbred hick and how the fuck do you know that hot fucking psycho?"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It was like the world had suddenly started moving in slow motion, five men fought to keep Alison under control as she struggled like a rabid animal to get free from their hold and get to Rick. Negan was laughing and berating Rick, Lucille looming over his head threatening to cave his skull in at any point. Lexi felt like she was in a movie, this was the maddest thing she'd seen it was like everyone had simultaniously lost their minds and she was fighting to keep her head straight and her feet on the ground. Lexi cast her gaze back over to Alison who was still battling to be free but she'd started screaming out at Rick, her voice currently hitting decibels higher than anything else. Her blonde hair swung wildly around her face and shoulders, her tanned arms frantically reaching out to grasp in Ricks general direction.

"Negan." Lexi breathed as a warm sticky liquid dripped down her legs and saturated through her jeans. She knew what was happening, it was exactly the same as before.

"What Lexi!" Negan yelled in responce but his face fell when he saw her blood soaked jeans and hands. "Shit! Rick you got a doctor here, get me them!" Rick scrabbled to his feet and ran off into a near by house as Negan went over to Lexi and tried to assess the damage that had already happened. He could see it in Lexi's eyes that there was no coming back from this, and his temper flared again. "Have you been fucking using?" He growled at Lexi.

It only just registered in Lexi's mind what he had accused her of and she shook her head. No she hadn't and still this was happening to her, it must be God punishing her for all the wrong things she'd done in her life. Her body started shaking violently, this was it her baby was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Rick! I swear if you don't get that doctor out here in the next two seconds I will personally plaster your insides over this fucking road!" Negan roared pacing away from Lexi's side and in the direction that Rick had disappeared in. "RICK!"

A woman came rushing from the house her arms full of medical supplies and towels. It didn't escape Lexi's notice when her eyes widened in shock at the amount of blood that was pouring from between Lexi's legs. _"Sweet jesus."_ Running a nervous hand through her hair she addressed Negan. "Can you carry her inside please, I'm only a veterinary nurse." The fear was clear on her face, if she couldn't save his baby she was terrified he'd kill her.

"Let go of me!" Alison shouted from next to the RV. "Negan I'm a nurse! I can help!" The blood lust that had consumed her now ebbed.

Negan snapped his finger at the men holding her. "Well fucking let her go, get to hit darlin'!" Scooping Lexi into his arms, he carried her through into the house which the doctor was leading him inside and placed her gently down onto the dining table. He was knocked off balance slightly as Alison shoved past him and began peeling off Lexi's jeans. "You fucking keep my baby alive and Rick's yours hotness." The humour in his voice didn't quite come through.

"Give me some fucking room and I will do my best, but presently keeping Lexi alive is priority." Alison replied while instructing Alexandria's doctor where to lay out towels.

"Your fucking priority is what ever-"

"Negan, I'm the fucking nurse!" Alison shot back angrilly. "This baby is coming no matter what I do, its too far gone. But Lexi can be saved." Ignoring anything Negan was about to say, Alison returned to Lexi and gently felt her cervix. "Lexi, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. I don't have the drugs that could speed this part up you're just going to have to ride it out. Do you know your blood type?" It didn't take a doctor to figure out that Lexi had lost way too much blood and she was most definately going to need a top up. "Doesn't matter," She said mainly to herself. "I'm O negative so anyone can have it." Mopping up the excessive amount of blood coming from Lexi, Alison instructed the doctor to set up the nessicery equipment to do a blood transfer. "Lexi, I will not let you die." She comforted, stroking the young girls forhead, Lexi was clearly terrified but she remained silent only occasionally sucking in a gut renching sob. "I suggest you leave, this isn't going to be nice."

"You think I'm not gunna be here when my child fucking dies?!"Negan hissed is tone dangerously low. "Just get this shit show over with."

After just over an hour the worst of it was over and Negan had scooped up the tiny fetus to be burnt, no one was sure how the outbreak would affect a miscarried fetus. Alison had hooked herself up to Lexi and was sat in a chair beside the table donating much needed blood. Apart from the two of them the room was empty and it was only then Lexi allowed herself to cry properly. It was the best thing she could do at this point, let all the pain and sorrow flow out of her so she could deal with it better. Alison took Lexi's hand in her own wordlessly, she knew Lexi didn't want to talk or be spoken to, she needed silence to be alone with her thoughts but that didn't mean she didn't need some physical comfort. It wasn't the first time Alison had seen a woman lose a baby, compared to some where the mother is further into her pregnancy this one was relatively mild, but that didn't make it any less painful to watch. It further solidified Alison's belief that in this world a woman should never run the risk of a pregnancy, with the malnurishment and stress the risk of a miscarriage or premature birth were significantly increased and in her eyes that was just not worth it in the slightest.

"He blames me." Lexi said in a small voice.

Alison shifted in her chair moving closer to Lexi. "You don't know that," She began. "And if he does then fuck him because it's no ones fault." The dizziness from blood lose was starting to fuzz up Alison's head, it was time to stop. From a medical point of view Lexi had received enough blood to make her chances of dying from blood loss very slim. "I'm going to step out for a few minutes, need me just shout. Can I get anyone for you?"

Lexi nodded her head in a child like fashion. "Rick, can you get Rick? Please."

Softly Alison closed the door behind her, willing herself to put her own feelings to one side just for the moment. On the couch Negan sat with a face like thunder, his grip on Lucille making his knuckles white. "You going to go see her?"

"What the fuck is it to you, huh?" Negan bit out, he was far from in the mood to justify himself to anyone let alone his fucking prisoner.

"She asked to see Rick you know? Not you, maybe she's not as besotted with you as you thought." Alison retorted a smug smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Then, without warning, Negan rocketed out of his seat and slammed Alison into the livingroom wall. Her head smashed back hard into the wall and the sheer force he'd used made it feel like her whole back and cracked at once. His grip on her throat was painfully tight and her breathing was coming out in disrupted splutters, this noise urged him on to grip even tighter. The stupid bitch didn't know who she was messing with. A picture falling down from the wall and smashing on the floor broke his concertration slightly. "Hotness, you keep fucking pushing me and see what you get. Maybe I'll let Rick return the favour and put a bullet in your fucking skull."

"No you won't." Alison choked out.

"Truth is, wouldn't mind fucking you before I let anyone kill you." He sneered a grin spreading across his chiselled features. His espresso eyes trialled over Alison's body and he whistled in approval.

"You're fucking disgusting, the mother of your dead child is crying her eyes out on a table in there and all you can do is follow your dick like it's a damn compass! Get your fucking hands off me, I need to get someone for her."

"Rick!" Negan called out, his eyes never faltering from Alison. "Lex wishes to fucking see you."

Rick apprehensively walked in from the kitchen and eyed the scene before him dubiously. Alison was pinned against the wall by Negan but it didn't seem like he was doing it in a threatening manner. Snorting to himself, Rick took the few steps to the dining room door but was stopped just as his hand touched the handle by Negan holding Lucille out infront of him.

"Not before you tell me why this fucking wet dream wants to shoot your fucking brains out." Negan felt Alison stiffen in his hold at Rick's presense, she really must hate him for the reaction to be that quick and obvious. "I'm waiting."

Rick shuffled on his feet uncomfortable with the subject, he still hadn't so much as made eye contact with Alison, in all honesty he never thought he'd see her again but he'd known what she would do if she ever did find him. "We met after I woke up in the hospital, a few years ago now."

Under his grasp Negan could feel every muscle in Alison's body tense, he knew exactly how that felt. The uncontrollable need to have one particular person dead. "I don't give a shit about your medical history Rick. What in the fuck did you do to make her this fucking determined to end your sorry life?" Now this was what Negan called entertainment, Alison was practically a grenade without it's pin in his hand and if he let her go, oh boy Rick wouldn't be around much longer. "Did he cheat on his wife with you? I'll be fucking disappointed if that's what this shit is all about." He said with a deep laugh.

Alison knew Rick was too much of a coward to repeat what he had done that night. He had no damn spine when it came to owning up to his own wrong doings, but he could point out someone elses in a heartbeat. She wanted nothing more than to say what he'd done, ruin the little life he'd built for himself, leaving out all the shitty things he'd done but since that night Alison hadn't spoken a word about what happened so the words were dying in her throat. "I _will_ fucking kill you." Was all she managed to growl.

Negan's smirk grew, this woman was going to be even more fun that he ever would have guessed. "I'd tell me know Rick, I'm the only thing standing between you and her right now, so I'd do as your fucking told." It pleased Negan to watch as Rick's face went white as he dug out the memory.

"I _had_ to-"

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Alison screamed now actively fighting to get out of Negan's hold, the red mist returning. "YOU FUCKING OWN UP! YOU FUCKING SAY EXACTLY HOW IT FUCKING HAPPENED!"

"He tried to kill me Alison!" Rick shouted in responce. "Do you not think I hate myself for what happened? I didn't want to have to do that!"

With a speed that Negan couldn't have predicted Alison slipped out of his hold and punched Rick square in his nose, it crunched as the bone broke. She only got two more heavy hits in before Negan grabbed hold of her again and restraind her.

"HE WANTED TO LEAVE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO! YOU KILLED HIM BECAUSE HE GOT YOUR WIFE PREGNANT, I LOVED HIM AND YOU KILLED HIM RIGHT INFRONT OF MY EYES FOR NO FUCKING REASON APART FROM JEALOUSY!"

It finally clicked in Negan's mind what they were arguing about, now he realised it was plainly obvious. "Shane right? He killed Shane, your man. Who, Rick, it would seem wanted out and you fucking offed him. We aren't so different are we now Rick?"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N/ Thanks for the feedback on the latest chapter guys I value your opinions. I wanted to address some of the things that cropped up :)  
I don't think Alison is necessarily worshipped by all the men, it's just she isn't emotionally involved with Negan. Lexi will get her backbone back but when your pregnant you change and I feel like she'd be doing everything she could to protect her baby. Also I think once we get a better understanding of Alison you'll all grow to really love her character I have lots of things planned :D Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want to leave me some more feedback, awesome :)  
**

Chapter 32

Lexi had felt this emptiness once before. It was the type of emptiness that could never be filled, never be truelly rectified. The last time this had happened she'd had drugs to console herself with, but this time she was stone cold sober and the aching pain of lose was so much worse. The itch was back. It had been awhile since the full unrelenting urge for heroin had been at the forefront of her mind and it seemed like it was there to stay. Negan was a non-starter, he prefered her clean so there was no way he'd start feeding her habit again. There was Dwight, but he was unlikely to risk his own well being for a quickie knowing that Negan himself wasn't doing it. All this limited her option which was currently the only reason a needle wasn't lodged in the crease of her elbow.

Not long after returning to Sanctuary Lexi had been unceremoniously booted out of Negan's room and chucked back in the with general populous. It was some what comforting to have returned to her old room though, with the blonde bimbo who's stolen it now a wife it was free for Lexi to return to. In an out of character kindness Negan had returned her memory box to her with its contents intact.

"Lex," Lewis popped his head around the door, his face etched with concern. "Are you going to start earning some points? You need to eat."

It felt as if she'd come full circle, she was back in her shitty little room being badgered by Lewis to earn points to eat, Lexi didn't know whether to find it comforting or depressing. "Lewis I'm not working all day for some shitty points for some gruel." She rolled onto her side in the small cot and pulled the thin blanket up to her chin. "I'm fine right here."

Lewis sighed, somethings never changed. "I'll bring back some of my left overs for you."

The only good thing to come of her awful situation was it had pulled her and Lewis back together. He was a loyal friend and she knew he cared about alot, so having him to lean on again was the only relief Lexi had at present. Picking at the scars on her inner elbow Lexi willed Lucas to be returning with something for her, just a taste would be enough, it had been a long time. In sheer desperation to aquire some heroin she'd gone to one of Negan's men who was low enough in rankings that Negan would never suspect. That had been three days ago now and the anticipation was killing her.

"Lex, we're all being called." Lewis shouted from the corridor. "Everyone's being called." He announced re-entering Lexi's room.

Lexi figured it had to be some form of punishing, hopefully not Lucas being caught with heroin. Reluctantly she removed herself from her bed and followed Lewis to the main hall of Sanctuary to await whatever it was that Negan had called everyone there for. It was already crowded as they pushed the metal doors open and took a place on the outer edge of the gathering. On the metal walk way above, Dwight stood holding Alison in place, she was significantly thinner than the last time Lexi had seen her and her tanned skin was littered with ugly purple bruises. What the hell had Negan been doing to her?

"Can I have so quiet please," Negan commanded strutting out onto the walkway, ever the showman. "Last week as you all know we had ourselves a little fucking situation when a prisoner escaped. I imagine you all recognise this woman after she fucking turned Trevor into a human kebob, well she fucking knew that prisoner and I am almost certain she had something to do with his miraculous disappearance." Negan whistled Toby onto the walk way and handed Lucille to him in exchange for pliars and a switch blade. "If any of you are of a fucking nervous dispostion I suggest you look away." He spoke with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"Lewis what is he going to-" The words died on Lexi's lips as an agonised scream ripped out of Alison's mouth, the switch blade Negan had been holding was being jammed under her nail causing horrific screams from Alison. Even from the floor bellow Lexi could see the true horror and pain that was being inflicted. Satisfied with how far the knife had stabbed under, Negan latched the pliars onto the tip of the nail and yanked it from her finger producing a new wave of screams from Alison. Lexi felt sick as Negan began the same ritual on the next finger and blood began pouring down Alisons arm and dripped through the walk way, splashing onto the concrete floor below. "I can't watch this Lewis, she saved my life." Just as Negan pulled the second nail off, Lexi hid in Lewis' shoulder humming to try and block out Alison's screams.

She didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like an eternity. Negan had finally extracted the last nail and turned back to the people of Sanctuary.

"Ladies and gentleman, I promised from day one to keep you safe and I have fucking lived up to and beyond that promise. So believe me when I say I will get his whereabouts out of her and I will fucking kill him." Whistling at Dwight, Negan signalled from him to drop Alison which he did without hesitation. "Everyone may now," He paused a beat handing the blade and pliars back to Toby and retrieving Lucille. "Return," With unparalled malice he crushed Alison's blooded and nailess fingers with the handle of Lucille. "To your day."

The noise which came from Alison sounded animalistic it was raw and pain filled, this was the worst punishment Lexi had ever witnessed at Sanctuary and that included her own. As the crowd dispursed Lexi stood in shock of what had just unravelled, her feet just wouldnt carry her away from watching Alison crying in a ball on the walk way. This was the first and only time Lexi had ever seen this woman vulnerable, she had always been so unbelievably strong and mastered any form of punishment Negan had thrown her way. The downtrodden, helpless Alison was no the woman Lexi knew and that made it all the more upsetting. Alison had saved her life when she had no real reason to do so, she didn't know Lexi leaving her to bleed out would have been easy. But she didn't, she had saved her life when likely no one else could have.

"Lex, lets go now." Lewis spoke softly next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and guiding her back towards where they lived. "It's over now."

Not for Alison it wasn't. Lexi knew first hand Negan was never satisified when it came to exurting power over people and until Alison came up with Daryl's location he would keep going until she died. And Lexi was one hundred percent sure Alison had no idea where Daryl was.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N/ Thank you jlholland1288** **for your feedback :) I also wanted to quickly say I will be soon starting a new story following Alison's back story, don't worry I won't stop updating this one though but if you feel like checking it out it'll be up soon :)**

Chapter 33

Two days later Lexi was back ontop of the world, Lucas has returned from one of the supply runs with a small packet of heroin and even a new syringe. All of Lexi's christmas's had come at once. She was practically skipping her way to scavenge some breakfast off of Lewis. But all her good feeling came to a slamming halt when she saw Alison strung back up from the metal walkway; again she was naked and shivering, the strength that once twinkled in her eyes was now dull and non-existant. A group of young men were gathering around her lifeless form and groping at her naked body, with anger that shocked herself Lexi stormed over to the boys and slapped at them till they backed away relcutantly. "Do you want Negan to find out you are a bunch of would-be rapists?" She spat venimously, protectively standing between them and Alison. "Now fuck off."

"He always keeps the best ones to himself." The leader of the pack grunted as they retreated but loud enough for Lexi to hear. "Imagine having the both of them."

Lexi fought every impulse that told her to run and punch him in the back of the head and instead turned to check on Alison. "Ali, are you okay?" She spoke softly wiping Alison's dirty, wet hair our of her face. When Alison remained silent and her eyes didn't even seem to register Lexi was there, panic started to bubble in her gut. "Alison say something. Please let me know you're still in there." Alison's dark eyes flickered over and rested on Lexi, it was a small action but it was enough to tell Lexi she was still in there deep down. Lexi gently smudged away some on the dirt on Alison's face and dropped her voice. "When I was in a dark place, you made me a promise. Now I'm going to repay that. I will get you out of here." It must have sounded ridiculous to Alison Lexi making such a big promise, especially as Alison had only ever seen Lexi at her worst. It would seem unlikely that she would have the guts to get her free, but things were different now. Everything had changed. "Stay strong." With one last glance, Lexi went over to the mess hall to meet Lewis as she had promised.

"I didn't think you were coming." He beamed upon her arrival, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thought maybe you'd gone back into your depressed state again."

Taking the seat beside Lewis, Lexi smiled warmly up at her friend and stole a slice of toast from his tray. "No I made a promise." She took a bite of the luke-warm toast before continuing. "My new thing is keeping all my promises."

One of Lewis' mechanic buddies joined them at their table and eagerly began devouring his breakfast. "You see that woman out there again. Doesn't look so tough now does she?" He said with a mouthful of eggs. "How the mighty has fallen, huh?"

"No one is unbreakable when it comes to Negan," Lewis replied sounding impressed. "I wonder what it was that finally broke her?"

Lexi had wondered the same thing after witnessing the nail torture. It wasn't like Alison couldn't take a beating so Lexi thought it had to be something depper than that, something personal, emotional. If there was one thing Negan was good at -bar inflicting unreal amounts of physical pain- it was finding someones weakness and using it against them.

"Maybe it had to do with that stuff he dumped outside?" Lewis mused, he noted Lexi's confused expression and explained further. "It was on one of your..erm...down days. He took her out and emptied some dust or something out. She was pretty destraught. To be honest it was pretty confusing, it wasn't something we were all called to watch, I just happened to be walking through."

"She's a fucking headcase man." Lewis' friend laughed. "I don't understand why she doesn't just say where that other prisoner went?"

"She doesn't know where he is." Lexi was officially not hungery, she couldn't sit there are listen to any more. Politely saying her goodbyes to everyone, she left the mess hall more determind than ever to rescue Alison.

At a fast pace she ran to the communal toilets, hopefully no one was in there to interupt her or notice what she was doing. The toilets were thankfully surprisingly empty, only a few people cleaning them their work day already having began. Taking a stall at the furthest point she could, Lexi reached down into her sock and pulled the packet of heroin out. This was it, no turning back after she did this. Her fingers caressed the corners on the packet and time seemed to slow, her heart beat quickening remembering the feeling of it coursing through her body. With a deep breath, she opened the foil and watched as the brown powder hit the water of the toilet bowl. If she was going to get Alison out of here she needed a clear mind and heroin did not keep her mind clear, it made it a muddy bog. _This is it, you're finally free._ Rising up from her knees Lexi flushed the toilet and with a quiet smile left the room. _Alison we are out of here, I swear._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexi spent most of the remainder of her day in her room trying to think of an escape plan. The isolation had allowed her to focus indepth on every idea she thought of, all of which had too many potholes to be able to go ahead with. Her main problem was how to get Alison out of her cage; the bars were thick metal and if she made too much noise she would draw attention to what she was doing. Then it had finally clicked, and it was so obvious. She needed the key. And Lexi knew of one fail safe plan to get that key.

"Is Negan in his room?" She asked the man standing guard at Negan's door.

His eyes roamed Lexi appreciatively, she was wearing a tight black dress Negan had given her a while back. "Go in." He mumbles his hungry gaze not leaving Lexi's body.

"Thanks." Lexi smiled coyly before turning the handle and slipping into Negan's room.

"I said I didn't want to be fucking disturbed! Are you fucking deaf!" His deep voice barked from the large bed. "Fucking incapable motherfuckers." He sat up and his head quirked when he saw Lexi all dressed up at the foot of his bed. "Darlin' you better get that fucking hot body up here or leave."

Plucking up as much courage as she could, Lexi walked around the large bed and came to a stop at the side infront of Negan. A smug smirk greeted her. "Lex, I knew it wouldn't be long." He planted his feet either side of Lexi and grazed his hands up and down her thighs. Lexi gasped and tried to tug her extremely short dress down a touch but Negan's hands continued to venture further up her legs.

Suddenly, Negan grabbed her face and pulled her down to him, kissing her fiercely. Lexi stared at him in shock for a moment, Negan was not a kisser, then let her eyes close as she kissed him back. _You are doing this for Alison, not because you enjoy it!_ Lexi's thoughts were cut short as Negan's hands crept closer to her underwear, her mind only able to process him and his touch. "Oh my god." She breathed as his fingers slid inside her with ease. His rhythm was fast and unrelenting, working Lexi into a whimpering mess. Just as she was about to cum, he withdrew his finger and smirked at Lexi.

"Take that fucking dress off and lay on the bed." He instructed in a voice thick with lust. He loved pleasing the women in his bed, it was a rush of testosterone fueled power and seeing Lexi unraveled splayed out on his bed Negan couldn't have been more turned on. "You're in for a rough night."

Negan hadn't disappointed. Lexi was well and truely spent, the fire between her legs satisfied after the hours of pounding he'd given her and true to his word it had been rough. She shivered remembering the erotic things that had happened where she was laid not more than an hour previous. Beside her Negan was snoring in a deep sleep, this was the only chance she had to grab the key, the whole reason why she'd come to his room that night. Tugging the tiny dress back on and slipping her feet back into her combat boots, Lexi crept over to Negan's jeans where the ring of keys he kept were attached. There was upwards of twenty keys on the ring, so luckily for Lexi she knew which was the one to the cage having seen it the many times he'd dragged her down to visit Alison. Gripping the key tightly having removed it, she deftly left Negan's room and ran across the forecourt out to the generator building careful to keep to the edges of buildings and shadows as much as she could. There was no way she could risk being caught now. Goosebumps erupted all over her bare skin, she didn't have time to go back to her room and get her other clothes or even just her coat, if they were going to escape they needed to be as quick as they could possibly be.

"Alison!" She whispered into the dark generator building. "It's time to go." Careful not to knock anything, Lexi found her way in the dark to Alison's cage. "Get up," The key turned sucessfully in the lock. "We're leaving now."

The mass of knotted blonde hair flicked back as Alison snapped her head up to look at Lexi. "I knew you had it in you." She croaked her throat sore.

"Come on." Lexi pulled under Alison's arms helping her to her feet, "Where does he keep your clothes and shoes?"

"In that box." Alison tilted her head at a small crate. "Take the jacket, you'll freeze to death."

Lexi couldn't help but laugh at the remark. Alison was violently shivering in the nude and she was worried about Lexi freezing to death. "Just get dressed."

It was clear with the state of Alison's poor hands she needed as much help as she could get, so Lexi helped her into her jeans and tshirt but Alison wouldn't allow her to put the khaki jacket on her. "Take it Lexi, my legs are covered."

Not sensing the logic in arguing it, Lexi slipped her arms into the jacket and almost sighed at the relief it brought to her bare arms. "The gates are watched at night but Tyler and Lucas go for a cigarette break around half twelve. Which means," She looked down at the watch Lewis had lent her. "We have five minutes to get there and out."

Alison nodded her understanding and followed Lexi out of building, but not before she grabbed and old broom and broke the end off. "We'll need a weapon." She explained when Lexi eyed her with confusion. "When were you last properly out there?"

"When Negan found me."

Sticking to the main buildings wall behind Lexi, Alison chuckled quietly. "You are in for a shock."

Just as Lexi had said Lucas and Tyler were walking down the steps from the post at the gate and huddled into a corner to have a cigarette. The lighter created a small burst of light, signalling to the two women now was the time to move. With quick, soft steps they ran over to the large metal gate and assessed their situation.

"We need to go over." Alison deduced, grabbing Lexi's hand and silently leading her past the two men and up the steps to the watching post. "Aim for bushes." Was the last thing she said as she quietly climbed the last bit of fence and jumped down to the hard ground bellow. With one last glance back at Sanctuary Lexi followed Alison, finally free of Sanctuary.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Lexi was exhausted, they had been running all night desperately trying to get as much distance between themselves and Negan as they could. The woods were quiet except for the odd distant growling of zombies, all of her arm hairs were sticking up fear and adrenaline the only things keeping her going. "How much longer are we going to run?" She panted, her body in need of a rest.

"If we stop he'll get us," Alison wheezed in replied, pausing to allow Lexi to catch up. "Lexi you need to understand the severity of the situation here." Grasping hold of Lexi's wrist she looked down at the small watch. "It's almost five now, in under an hour someone will be going to check on me and I won't be there." Dropping Lexi's wrist, she closed her eyes and let out a long breath. "You aren't pregant anymore. He will kill you if he finds you." With the same purpose Alison started marching on through the wood again, casting a quick glance over her shoulder to check Lexi was following.

"Where are we going to go then?" Lexi moaned trailing behind Alison, her legs too tired to keep up anymore.

"I don't know yet," Alison said. "We'll try find what's left of the people I was with. If we can't find them then we leave this god forsaken state behind." Doubling back on herself she held Lexis hand as tight as her sore fingers would allow and all but dragged her along. " _You_ got me out of there , so you are more than capable of surviving this part."

Alison was right, Lexi had done the plan all alone and it had worked. She was stronger than she gave herself credit for. Negan would kill her, the only thing that had stopped him when he found out about Rick was she was pregnant and this was an even worse betrayal.

"So can we pick up the pace?"

"Sure." Lexi moved her speed up to a jog and followed Alison's clear path through the trees. So far they had only come into a few zombies and Alison had made short work of them; it had been over a year since Lexi had been outside alone with them and she'd forgotten how terrifying they truely were, especially in a group the two of them tried to avoid conflict as much as possible with the only weapon they had being a broken broom. "Ali, what if we can't find your old camp?" There was no chance the pair would make it all the way out of Georgia with no food or water and no weapon, and Lexi needed a solid plan.

"Then we head to a town for supplies, get what we can and move on quickly. The first place he will look is towns near by the compound, logically it's where we would go."

"So we're going to go there? Right where he's looking!" Lexi bumped into the back of Alison unable to stop in time, it was too sudden. "What? Why are we stopping?"

Alison lifted her hand to silence Lexi. "Do you hear that?" She said in hushed tones. "Someone's on the road." Crouching low she scuttled through the under growth towards the roadside where the low hum of an engine could be heard.

"What if it's one of the scavenger groups from Sanctuary?" Lexi whispered crouching quietly by the side of the road with Alison, careful to remain hidden behind some of the folliage. "They'll have guns." Just as she'd feared Lexi recognised one of the females from Sanctuary. "Alison-" But she stopped short, Alison was already slinking across the road, pausing every now and then to duck behind an abandoned car or rubble. Defeat swept the forefront of Lexi's mind, Alison was going to get herself killed and then Lexi would be found returned to Negan and then eventually killed. All of the blisters she'd got on her feet were for nothing.

"We ready to go?" One of the men asked, heading back to the beat up silver car that was still purring. "Negan expects us in an hour." When no one replied he looked around him confused. "Jenna? Marcus?"

Lexi could only watch on in astonishment, Jenna and Marcus both lay on the road deep wounds in their necks blood spilling out. They weren't far from where the last man was pacing and it was only a matter of seconds before he saw what had happened to his companions.

"What the?" A violent gurlging poured from his throat stopping him from finishing; waiting the opposite side of the car Alison had leapt out and stabbed him in the same manner as the others when he was distracted by the bodies.

"Quick!" She yelled out to Lexi, snatching the gun from the mans holster. "Lets get out of here before they turn." Handing Lexi one of the guns she'd aquired, Alison climbed into the drivers seat and made a sharp U-turn before taking off up the road. "Now we have weapons atleast!"

Inside her chest Lexi's heart was hammering at a hundred miles an hour, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so on edge.

"And, seems one of out fallen comrades was a smoker." With her right hand Alison reached into her jean pocket and produced a crumpled pack of cigarettes. "You look like you need one."

That was an understatement, ideally Lexi needed a strong drink. "You're insane." She said with a laugh taking the packet from Alison's hand and lighting them each a cigarette with the cars electric lighter. Looking at her escape partner Lexi began laughing loudly, Alison joining in heartily, the freedom felt amazing and so liberating. The only mistake Lexi had made was not doing this sooner, at that moment in time she felt like nothing in the world could stop her and Alison.

"We need to set up a small camp for tonight, but for now we keep driving till this thing runs out of gas or until we can't get it along a road anymore." Alison eventually spoke, her laughing under control. "We have one stop before we leave all his shit completely behind though." Her face had turned serious as a bloom of smoke blew out of her nose.

"Alison...you can't let this...this rage towards Rick consume your life!" If Lexi had turned down heroin, her one real vice in the entire world, then Alison needed to realise that this hatred she harboured for Rick was controlling her life. "I don't know what happened between you both but it can't be worth all this hurt on yourself."

Alison's dark eyes were set like stone on the road ahead, even just the thought of Rick filled her with unrepentant anger. "Let me ask you something," Her voice was still and calm. "If I killed someone you loved, I mean really loved with all your fucking being, would you not want me dead?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Now add to that the person I kill is my bestfriend of many years, and I do it in front of you and my own son." Alison look a long drag on the cigarette letting her words resinate with Lexi. "He didn't even bury him. He left him like a deer he'd accidently hit with his car. A decent person doesn't do that." Her chocolate eyes flicked over to Lexi, taking in the conflicted expression on the young womans face. "He took the only thing in this world I still had and he walked away with everything."

Lexi didn't know what to say. It didn't sound like the Rick she knew, the Rick who had brought her back to her parents home no questions asked when he'd found her passed out on a bench or by the side of the road. The Rick she knew was a caring, loving man who would do anything for anyone he loved, especially Shane. "I knew Shane and Rick, before all this."

Alison's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Small world, huh?"

"They were more like brothers than friends. It was like Carl had two dad's." Lexi smiled at the memory. "Shane was a good man, he was there to lookout for me with all my shit, and so was Rick."

Alison's hard face had softened slightly, hearing about Shane from someone who knew the good man he really was it was the best feeling she'd had in a long time. "What was he like back then?"

Lexi had never heard Alison speak so softly before and suddenly a wave of pity hit her hard; with Negan she'd been controlled and abused but she had somewhere and she had Lewis, she had somebody but Alison had no one for years. "He was handsome, but he knew it!" A knowning laugh came from Alison. "He was the cop you went to when you were in trouble and din't want to be judged. God knows he never judged me and my stupid dicisions! All the girls at my school fancied Shane, and they'd get so jealous when I would speak to him because I knew him." Chancing a glance over at Alison, Lexi saw tears in her eyes. "He had one of the biggest hearts that I've ever come across. I'm so happy I knew him."

The car stayed silent for some time before Alison broke the quiet. "I went back for him. After he died." Again her eyes didn't flatter from the road. "I burnt his body, and kept some of the ashes on me."

A lump lodged in Lexi's throat as she connected the dots; Lewis had been speaking about Negan throwing some dust like substance away and how it destroying Alison, she didn't need to hear the words to know what happened.

"Negan threw them away. Scattered them into the wind like it was nothing. That was all I had left of Shane." Alison's voice hitched at the pain. "The man I loved, I have nothing. Negan may have taken the one thing I had left of him but Rick is the reason that was the only thing." The toughened expression she usually wore returned to her pretty features. "I want you to take us to him, then we'll leave this fucked up place for good. I promise, this is just something I need to do."

"Alison I can't assist you in killing Rick, I just can't do that. I'm happy to make a stop there so you can talk it out but I will not take you there if you're going to kill him."

Alison deliberated the offer for a moment. "Fine," She agreed finally. "I won't go there with the intent to kill him. But, if he does something that makes me end up killing him, that's on him." Lexi nodded her reluctant agreement. "Fantastic, so what way to Ricks?"


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N/ Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I'm in the middle of moving house so I have like zero time to sit and write. The next chapter won't probably be up until Monday or Tuesday as I won't have internet or anytime with unpacking. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
Also big shout out to and Manic-Mamma both you're reviews made my day! No lie, you guys rock :)**

Chapter 35

The churning in Lexi's gut was getting progressively worse. This was a bad idea, she had no doubt that being at Alexandria was possibly the worst thing they could be doing. With a shaking hand Lexi tapped on the gate gaining the attention of Eugene, who was acting as guard. "Can you let me in?"  
 _"They won't open the gate for me, not after the little altercation with Rick and me. They will let you in though."  
_ Alison had sounded so convincing Lexi hadn't thought twice about the plan, until she was now face to face with the gate and the trickling doubt of Alison not killing Rick began leaking into her mind. What ever it was that Eugene was mumbling, Lexi couldn't hear a word of it blood rushed in her ears, sheer panic and worry over taking her senses. The gates opened moments later, it was too late to go back now. Jogging back to the beat up car she jumped back in and Alison pulled the car into Alexandria.

"Ali, please don't do anything rash." Lexi begged before Alison had a chance to get out of the car. "You promised."

Alison reached over her sore, mangled fingers and gave Lexi's hand a squeeze. "I promised I wouldn't, so I won't. I'm not Negan." With one final reassuring squeeze, Alison swung her door open. "Here's to hoping they don't shoot me on sight, huh?" She laughed stepping from the car confidently.

The faces of Rick and his people were ones of shock and Lexi's stomach dropped, the fear that they may actually just shoot Alison. "Rick! She's not going to hurt anyone!" She yelled suddenly, needing to stop any attack before it could happen.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Rick broke into a flat out sprint and enveloped Lexi in his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could. "I for sure thought he was going to kill you."

With a beaming smile, Lexi shook her head and pulled Rick back for another hug. "We escaped, he'll be on his way here soon."

Alison couldn't tear her eyes from Rick, the hatred she had for him not going away. All the she had to do was keep it in check for the short while they were there, get her answers and leave, preferably with a small amount of supplies. "I think we need to talk."

The hairs on the back of Lexi's neck stood up, this was it this was why they were here and from this moment on there was only two directions the day was going to go in. Letting go of Rick she watched on helplessly as he and Alison went to his house and shut the door behind them. Lexi prayed that Alison behaved like she promised she would, it wouldn't do any favours to start a mini war when they were heavily out numbered and out ammoed.

"Ya made it out then."

A gruff voice spoke from behind her. Lexi smiled, she knew that voice it had been the only one she enjoyed listening to for a long time in Sanctuary. Whipping around she took in Daryl, he looked so different in his own clothes not the prisoner garments Negan had had him in and his wounds were now starting to heal. "Surprised?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, a proud smile on her face.

Daryl chuckled from the back of his throat and his head shook no. "Nah, I knew you had it in you." He didn't know why but he reached out and pulled the young girl into his arms and held her tightly, happy she had finally escaped Negan's latches. "I'm sorry I never got you too..."

Playfully Lexi shoved Daryl's shoulder, he had owed her nothing she was greatful that he'd just kept her company on the time they had spent together at Sanctuary. He had kept her spirit going. Lexi owed alot to him and Alison. "It's okay, did it myself in the end didn't I. Maybe I'm a Dixon deep down."

"Maybe."

It was the first time Lexi had seen Daryl smile, at Sanctuary he had no reason to smile but now his whole demenour had changed. A loud smash drew both of their attentions in the direction of Rick's house, she jumped when a dining chair smashed through the front window and scraped along the road. "Ali!" Lexi yelled, running to the house Daryl not far behind her. She had promised not to hurt Rick, this was going exactly how Lexi had feared. "Ali! You promised!" Lexi shouted again once inside the house; in the kitchen Alison was shaking with rage and Rick stood his face hard with his own anger, clearly their talk was not going well.

"Alex, why did you bring her here?" Rick said in exasperation, and then pointed a finger at Alison. "She's beyond reason. My god woman you didn't even know Shane that long!"

In the nick of time Rick ducked as Alison hurled a decorative bowl at his head, the bowl smasked as it hit the kitchen counter and Judith could be heard crying upstairs. Now Lexi was annoyed, this was not what they needed to be doing with Negan hot on their trail and it was unnessicery for Rick to be provocking Alison, they were acting like children fighting over a toy. "Can we stop this madness!" She interjected, placing her self between them. "Ali I know you're hurting but please we have more important things to focus on right now, like Negan turning up at any point!"

"Do you know what it's like to have nothing and no one in a country that isn't even your home, Rick?" Alison shot at Rick, undetered by Lexi's outburst. "No you fucking don't because all you've lost is your whore wife! And you now have a damn girlfriend! Yes, I didn't know Shane long but he was all I had and I _loved_ him. You...you took the last thing I had in the entire world from me! Fucking acknowledge that!" Taking a short breath, Alison moved around Lexi with ease and stood directly in front of Rick, her chest heaving. "Admit you were wrong killing him, that you knew he'd never hurt you but you chose to do it anyway." Rick's eyes darted over to Daryl. "Don't look at him, he wasn't there. _I_ was."

"You need help Alison." Rick finally answered calmly. "You need help with your current state of mind, this isn't healthy."

"Are you hearing this!" She screamed in outrage to Lexi. "You see what he does now Lex? You see he fucking manipulates the situation so he's always the good guy. I am not crazy, I'm pissed off!"

Lexi was frozen, too conflicted to answer or even move. Rick had always been a good guy, he was always helping others not just before the world ended but with his settlement and even helping her when she was in a dark place but how he was acting now was so out of character, like he didn't see the hurt he had caused Alison by making her completely and entirely alone in the world. He didn't seem to want to confront the fact he'd killed Shane, like he was living in a bubble where it never happened. Before Lexi could even begin to form a sentence Alison had lunged forward at Rick and made a grab for one on the kitchen knives in the near by block; as if happening in slow motion Lexi could only watch on as it unfolded, Rick was going to be dead in a few moments and nothing could be done to stop it but from beside her Daryl had snatched Alison's wrist and dragged her firmly off of Rick and restrained her.

"Stop Ali." He grumbled quietly into Alison's ear, holding her tightly even with her unrelenting struggle.

"Alex you need to cut her loose!" Exclaimed Rick, righting his shirt. "We're starting a war against Negan and his tyranny, stay here. We'll hide you when he turns up, you'll be safe with me Alex. I won't let anything happen to you and then after it's over we will all be free."

"Bullshit! That man won't be taken down easily, you don't understand the magnitude of what he has or how he works. You never were good at reading people Rick." Alison cut in, her attempts to wiggle from Daryl's hold stopped. "He will slaughter every single person here, including your kids. Lex, we have to leave that's the only option. Let these idiots stay and fight and ultimately die."

"Shut up Alison! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Who's been locked up there Rick you or me? Lexi lived there for over a year, both of us know more than you. Even with Daryl's input you have limited knowledge, you don't know what you're getting into." Alison scoffed with contempt.

"Then help us Alison! Help us take him down."

Alison broke into a hearty laugh, not moments ago he was accusing her of being mentally unstable when it was him stood asking for _her_ help, he was entirely laughable. "Rick I'd sooner dangle my arm in front of a walkers face than help you." Turning to Lexi her face softened. "If you stay, you're on your own. I'm not signing my own death warrant for him, and if you do then you're not as clever as I thought you were. He can't hide you from Negan. He will Tear this place apart."

Alison's words hit Lexi like a bus and her mind went into overdrive weighing up her options. Truth be told, she knew that leaving with Alison was the most sensible idea but Alexandria offered home, she didn't want to be running for the rest of her life worried that Negan would cross borders just to find her. She craved a stable, content life and Alexandria could offer that with Negan de-throned. "I'm staying Alison." It came out in the smallest voice Lexi had ever spoken. "I'm sorry, I just can't run forever."

A look of disappoint swept Alison's striking features, her body going some what limp in Daryl's arms. "You're making a huge mistake but I won't stop you."She shuffled in Daryl's hold letting him know he could let go without fear she'd injure Rick. "I'm heading north to Canada, maybe the cold kills these things."

"Ali don't leave again." Daryl pleaded, it had been years since he's seen Alison in fact when he'd first seen her at Sanctuary he thought he'd finally lost his mind and was seeing things. He and Alison had always had a good relationship, despite his own dislike for how Shane acted sometimes, when the walkers had over run the Green farm and eventually everyone had regrouped Rick told them Alison had left because Shane had died. She had never judged him or Merle, Alison was the only female in camp who'd actually given the pair the time of day and not acted like they wanted to eat them so when she had disappeared Daryl had missed her for awhile.

"Daryl, I can't stay. Not after everything that happened. I didn't expect you to still be with them if I'm honest, you don't need them. They need you." Shaking her blonde strands from her face Alison made towards the front door but stopped to look at Lexi one last time. "Remember what I said about the shark cage?" Lexi nodded so Alison continued. "Rick is the man in the cage too."

As the door clicked shut Lexi felt like a piece of her had been torn away, like it was her sister that was leaving. Alison had brought out all the good parts of Lexi and encouraged them to grow and now Lexi was never going to see her again. "Ali!" She called out, bursting with a new found energy from the house and down the road to the car. "Please stay."

Alison held her arms open and Lexi dived into them holding onto Alison tightly, trying to ingrain in her mind her smell, her feel, just her. She felt like a child who's mom was leaving for good.

"You change your mind Lex, get in a car drive north just keep heading north. You'll find me eventually." Letting Lexi go, Alison climbed behind the wheel of the beat up silver car and started the ignition. "Stick with Daryl, he's a good one. He'll help you."

Lexi nodded at Alison's last words, the car doing a quick U turn and disappearing out of the gates. Lexi felt the cold familiar sensation of being alone and it sat uncomfortably in her gut. What if she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life? How would she survive on her own if she decided to try and find Alison? Alison had killed Negan's people which got them the car, Alison had killed every zombie they had come across, apart from getting Alison out of the cage Lexi hadn't really done anything.

"We need to find somewhere near by where Negan won't find you two." Rick said interupting Lexi's inner turmoil. "People are out scouting for somewhere suitable, I will keep you safe Alex."

As the reality of being a sitting duck for Negan settled in Lexi felt the real weight of her choice baring down on her shoulders, there was no going back now. Negan would be here soon no doubt and if they failed in hiding her and Daryl they were as good as dead.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N/ Sorry about the long wait I still don't have an Internet connection at my new house, I apologize for all the grammar errors I quickly had to do it on my phone. I hope you all enjoy though :)**

Chapter 36

The sun was now low in the winter sky, nightfall was only a few hours away and the scouts looking for somewhere for Lexi and Daryl to hide out still hadn t returned. The entire settlement was full of doubt and fear, no one wanted their head on the chopping block for hiding two fugitives and with the day nearly gone it only meant that Negan's arrival was fast approaching.

"Rick this was a mistake, I should have left with Ali." Lexi said following Rick past the walls of Alexandria to check for the arrival of the scouting group.

"You have to trust me Alex, we will find somewhere for you and Daryl." Replied Rick confidently. "Once all this is over you ll look back and think it was all worth it."

Lexi didn't doubt that with Negan over powered her life, and the lives of many others, would become a lot easier but that didn't mean he'd go down with out a fight. In the time Lexi had known Negan the most striking trait he had was his inability to lose, in fact Lexi had never even witnessed him losing and she was almost certain that if he felt the power slipping from him that he would take everyone down with him.

"Rick, there s nothing!" A man leading a small group of people yelled from the edge of the woods, his voice cracking through the evening quiet. "Nothing that isn t completely obvious, I don t know what to suggest."

The truth of the situation hung in the air. Doomed. Every single person in Alexandria was now doomed because Daryl and Lexi were there and the inescapable fear of what was to come for Lexi clung to her chest. "Rick I need to leave, I won t have innocent people die because I m here." She couldn't hide the fear from her voice and the look on Rick's face showed he was finally registering the severity of the situation.

"Best place 't hide is in plain sight." Daryl mumbled from behind them, he'd followed them out of the gates worried Lexi was planning on running off into the woods alone. "Attic would be best bet."

"This is insane!" Lexi hissed setting into a jog to keep up with the two men as the made their way back into Alexandria. The so called plan was a joke, hide in Alexandria, that wasn t a plan that was suicide. "Don t you think he ll be searching all these houses top to bottom?!"

Daryl continued up the main road of Alexandria but Rick stopped and took Lexi s hands in his. "Daryl knows what he s doing. Trust him and trust me. Negan will not find you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucille hit down rhythmically onto the metal hood of the silver car, the clang of metal echoing through the quiet air. The hits stopped when Lucille was met by soft sun kissed skin.

"Sugar tits you are in a whole heap of trouble." Negan spoke with a smirk, his day had started as one hell of a shit storm but was ending on some what of a high note. "My men inform me that Lexi isn t with you," Leaning in close to Alison s face he grasped her throat tightly in his strong grip and forced her to look at him. "That leads me to believe she s with that fucker Rick, but why would you leave her there?"

Alison s dark eyes stayed locked on Negan s, her face devoid of any emotion. "I don t know where she is we split up the second we escaped." Her head snapped to the right the strength of the blow splitting her lip. "You think Rick would be alive if I had been there? Go see for your self he s alive."

The predatory look on Negan s face reminded Alison of a wolf who was guarding it s kill from other animals, he wasn t a stupid man she knew that and if he did actually go and check that Rick was alive she prayed that Lexi had left already. Negan remained silent, but the wide smirk held firmly on his handsome features. Reaching into his jean pocket he pulled a walkie talkie and brought it up to his lips. "D, collection at outpost six. Mickey has a new neighbor." Placing the walkie talkie back in its previous position, Negan turned his attention back to Alison. "We are gunna have some fucking fun together sweetheart." Clicking his fingers, Negan s men obediently loaded Alison into his RV and tied her to the passenger seat tightly. "You see hotness, I always fucking win. One way or the other."

The dark trees outside whizzed past the window as the RV shot down the roads which ultimately led to Sanctuary; Alison stared at the dark blurs entranced, who would have thought it would have been her that would get caught not Lexi but how was she supposed to know he had an outpost so far north of Sanctuary. She wouldn t be making the same mistake again, she wouldn t under estimate Negan again. "Why do you want her back?" The ride had been completely silent so far and Alison didn t see the harm in asking, it couldn t get much worse from this point.  
A deep laugh rumbled from Negan s chest. "If a child misbehaves you fucking crack the whip right? Well that s what I ll be doing."

"It s a control thing, I get it." Alison couldn t hide the laughter from her voice, it was all a power trip to Negan he couldn t stand Lexi doing something he didn t give the go ahead to. "My mom was exactly the same as you. You a drinker?"

Negan s espresso eyes shot over to where Alison sat, then settled back onto the road ahead. "Parents were useless shits then, explains a lot. You and I have the same goals, you didn t have to fuck it all up."

"I should have just submitted to you and watched you toy with Rick, instead of actually killing him? I want the job done in the near future thanks."

Negan s hold on the steering wheel tightened for a moment, he wasn t used to be spoken to with such disrespect and he did not like it. "Oh boy are you in for a rough ride hotness." His forearm muscles flexed as his grip loosened and re-tightened, he wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smirk off of her face with Lucille but he needed Alison for the bigger picture. "Tell me why are you making your life more fucking difficult to help that little junkie? You strike me as a woman who doesn t fuck about for people who mean nothing to her."

The question was difficult for Alison to answer because she wasn t entirely sure. Before Shane had died Alison had been a much warmer person but the events of the fateful night had changed her, possibly for the worse. Lexi reminded Alison of her younger sister and for the first time in years she felt like maybe she had someone again, someone to share things with, someone to make each day a little easier. "I m not protecting her, we escaped together that s it. Is it really surprising she ran away?"

"Lexi wouldn t have had the balls to run if she hadn t met you, fuck knows what you said to her-"

"I didn t say anything, she probably realized that she didn t have to put up with the bullshit way you treat her." Alison interrupt her gaze fixed on the side of Negan s face. "You re one of the most pathetic men I ve ever met. You bullied and abused a young girl because you wanted to get your leg over her."

Abruptly the RV swerved violently and then came to a screeching halt. Fire burned in Negan s eyes as he ripped Alison s restraints away and lifted her up by her blonde locks. "I m not a man who believes in the abuse of women, rape is punishable by death in my kingdom." An animalistic grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. "But we re not at Sanctuary now, and I know there s a few men out there who d kill for a chance on you."

As she was dragged from the truck, Alison switched her mind off in the hope it would all pass quicker. Again she had underestimated Negan, when men had come to the cage she d been kept in at Sanctuary apart from the beating she d given them Negan had killed them when he found out, this was not a torture she d been expecting.

"We are making a fucking pit stop!"

Negan shouting was the last thing Alison s mind registered before she began playing memories in her mind like a movie. Shane. Shane was all that could get her through this.

 _The loose navy tee shirt was still warm from Shane s body and Alison found herself hugging it closer to her body. It smelt strongly of his musky scent, inhaling deeply she sighed at the comfort the smell gave her. In all the madness of the world, losing her sister, being in a foreign country, Alison never thought she would have found some one to love and who loved her._

 _"Legs what are yeh thinkin' 'bout?" Shane s deep voice asked as he climbed back into the tent and lay down beside Alison. "Can hear yeh brain tickin'."_

 _Snuggling closer to Shane s warm body, Alison didn t think she d ever felt safer or more at home than she did in his arms. "Are you sure you want to leave here? I mean it s safe here and we re settle. I know-"_

 _Shane cut her off placing one of his tanned fingers over her lips. "Ali, I only need you. These people don' want me around no more, an' I don' wanna be here no more. Me an' you, we can start a new life. Together."_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The groaning had started again. The low, gutteral groaning that Mickey made when his heroin was being withheld. By Alison's calculations she had been in the tiny box of a cell for two days now and Mickey had began his symphony of groans early the previous day.

"Can you _please_ stop with that fucking noise!" She yelled through the cold concrete wall, being locked up with limited food and water was bad enough without having to listen to him moaning and groaning all hours of the day and night. And paired with the vomitting that had started hours earlier Alison was at the end of her tether. "Dwight, or whatever your name is can, you shut him up?"

"I'm afraid you are way off the fucking mark from which you can make fucking requests sweetheart." The deep voice that answered was not Dwight's and sent ripples of dread through Alison's skin. "Dwighty boy is occupied with Mickey today, so I thought what better opportunity for us to get re-acquainted again?"

There was no use in making a fuss, where would she possibly go to? She hadn't seen day light since they they had returned to Sanctuary, so as Negan unlocked and swung open the metal door to the cell Alison squinted at the harsh fluoresent lights.

Lucille swung down from Negan's shoulder and came to a rest on Alison's right shoulder, the barbs pricking into the soft flesh. "Not gunna talk to me again?" His face creased into a smile but the tone in which he spoke held the anger he was feeling. "I asked you a fucking question."

Taking a slow, deliberate step forward Alison making herself square on with the broad man in front of her. Nothing mattered anymore, being returned to his domain she had come to the depressing truth that she was as good as dead. He was never going to allow her to leave, and if the previous tortures were anything to go by it wouldn't take long for him to kill her anyway. Right now the only good thing that she could do was keep Lexi alive as long as she could by not giving him the information he so badly wanted. With that in mind, Alison held her hand up, giving Negan the bird, before spitting in his face. "Does that answer your question?"

Negan's first natural instinct was to swing the bat so fast and hard that the stupid bitches head came clean off her shoulders, the only thing stopping him was the fact he needed her. "Listen here hotness, that won't fucking work. I will not kill you faster just because you piss me off." The grin that was already on his face stetched wider. "In fact it turns me on a little." With a tight grip on her upper arm he dragged Alison from her cell and outside into the cold afternoon; it didn't escape his notice that goosebumps immediately erupted all over her bare skin, he'd been keeping her naked like he had Daryl another way to make someone feel violated. He had given her numerous chances before her little escape to simply bow down to him and serve him, then all the pain and punishments would have been over. Hell she still would have had her boyfriends ashes, but the she was do damn stupid to concede.

"Take a seat." He ordered as the two entered his office, shoving Alison into the chair which sat opposite his impressive desk Negan then dropped into his chair and began the ritual of pouring himself a tumbler of whiskey. "I think we need to have a little discussion about our mutual friend Lexi, don't you?"

It was the first time Alison had ever been in Negan's quarters and had the situation not been so dire she would have laughed at how obviously he had decorated the space in the same ostentatious way he saw himself.

"I know Rick is hiding her, and I know he is planning something. It is only moments till I fucking find that pathetic junkie and unleash my full potential upon her." Negan smirked at the confusion and shock on the blondes face, he lived for the moments where people realised he always had the upper hand. "Now I don't fully understand this whole friendship thing between you and Lex, you barely fucking know each other, but you are protecting her for some fucking reason and I just think that is cute."

"Why am I even alive if you know where she is? You don't need me." It had been plainly obvious since from the moment Alison met Negan that he was not a stupid man, so she was in no doubt that he would know Rick would likely harbour Lexi but if he had been to the settlement and found a clue or something that made it undeniably likely that Lexi was there it seemed odd to have kept Alison alive at all.

"I could use someone like you. You have the same natural killing ability I fucking have and with Rick thinking he can swing his balls about I could use a woman like you on my team." He continued speaking after taking a long swig from the glass of whiskey. "I'm a business man so I have one hell of fucking deal for you today. One time offer I might fucking add. Fight for me. Be one of my soldiers." Again he took a mouthful of whiskey. "Become my wife and I will leave Lexi alone. I'll pretend the bitch never fucking existed, she can go on a live the fucking american dream, and you can marry me and fight by my fucking side knowing _you_ stopped that fucking bitch from dying."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had happened. The day Lexi had been dreading had happened. Negan had arrived at Alexandria with a large convoy of men and completely turned the whole neighborhood upside down in his hunt for her and Daryl. She wasn't sure what instinct had told Daryl that Negan was coming that morning but at 3am he had snuck into Lexi's room and woke her insisting that they left that second. When they had returned at nightfall Rick had filled them in with everything that had happened and the relief that the pair had left and been undiscovered was plainly visable on his tired face. Even though they had gone by unfound it didn't squash the uneasy feelings in Lexi's stomach; she knew Negan better than anyone at Alexandria did and she knew that he'd be back again and again to try and catch them out and if he didn't there was the chance he's simply kill them all from frustration.

"Rick I need to find Alison," It was the third time she'd said it to him and still he wasn't budging on the topic. "She could help you, she's good at... you know killing people. You need fighters and she is one."

"Alex even if you could find her, that woman would not fight with me. She hates me and if I'm honest I think over the years her mind has been lost."

Lexi laughed at Ricks words as she followed him into Judith's bedroom. "You know as well as I do that Alison is completely sane. I know I can convince her to fight beside you," It's second nature to a drug addict to lie and over the years of using heroin Lexi had become a proficiant liar when she needed to. She didn't know if she could actually convince Alison to fight for Rick all she knew was that she'd never find Alison on her own, she needed someone to help her and the last thing that Alison had told her was to stick with Daryl. "Trust me Rick, like I trust you. Please just give me a week to find her, if I don't I'll come back."

Rick sighed loudly, his edges thawing to Lexi's idea. "Please don't take this the wrong way Alex but you'll never survive out there alone, and what if Negan finds you?"

"Let Daryl come with me, I've already spoke to him and he's happy to." By the look on Rick's face Lexi knew she had won, it was the same look her Dad had given her when she pleaded for something and he finally caved and brought it for her.

"Seven days. If you can't find her Daryl brings you both right back, I need him here to fight and I need you safe Alex."

Lexi grinned from ear to ear, her head nodding rapidly in agreeance. This was the outcome she'd been praying for all day and finally it was here, she could tell Daryl they'd been given the all clear and they could hopefully catch up with the head start Alison had. "Rick I swear you will not regret this." Standing on her tip toes, Lexi planted a soft kiss onto Rick's rought cheek before running across to her old room and packing up a bag of clothes.

"Be safe Alex, don't leave me alone with all these boring adults again." Carl stood in the doorway holding the sheriff hat he always wore.

"Safe is my middle name Carl, you just keep you and Judith safe for when I get back okay?" Slidding her arms throught the straps of the rucksack, Lexi pulled Carl into a tight hug. "Promise me."

"Promise." Smiled Carl as he placed his hat onto Lexi's head and stepping back to admire it. "You can give it to me when you get back."

Lexi knew this was a way for him to tell her to make sure she came back and it made her nearly cry at how much the boy cared about her. "That's if I don't want to keep it to myself." Carl and baby Judith were the only thing that really made Lexi worry that Alison may not agree to come back and fight for Rick, she didn't want to leave them but if Alison refused to go back Lexi had already made up her mind that she would be sticking with Alison like she should have when the pair had first pulled in to Alexandria.

Daryl was already stood by his bike, he was speaking with Rick in hushed tones as Lexi and Carl approuched them.

"We good 't go?" He grumbled at Lexi; Rick had already filled him in on the deal and made him swear to come back in seven days with or without Alison. Deep down Daryl hoped it would be with Alison, she had been a part of the original group and it would be nice the remaining originals like Carol, if she was even still alive, to reconnect with her and be reminded of the good times they all shared years ago. "Climb on."

It was a large bike and being only five foot two Lexi found it a challenge to simply swing her leg over but with some help from Carl she eventually wriggled onto the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist. "I'll find her Rick and she _will_ help." Lexi said before the roar of the engine drowned her out. With one last look at Carl, Lexi clung tightly to Darly as he sped out of Alexandria and onto the dark roads ahead. This was it, this was the beginning of her new life in Canada with Alison or her new life back at Alexandria with all the people she cared about and no Negan to dictate their lives. Her stomach flipped as she thought about Negan, the feelings she had wouldn't just switch off. Even after everything when she thought about him her heart fluttered a little, she made herself sick sometimes. Now was not the time to be acting like a love sick teenager, now was the time to be strong and prove everyone wrong about her. She was finally going to decide how to live her own life and with Daryl and Alison's help she felt unstoppable.

 **A/N/ The final chapter! I hope you all liked it and enjoyed the story as much as I have writing it. I wanted to let you know that I will be writing a sequel and that Lexi's story is not over yet :D Let me know what you guys thought and I will be starting Negan's Vice Two very very soon!**


End file.
